Digimon Chronicles: SynX
by Elegon
Summary: Galamon, an evil tyrant, has taken the Digital World into a reign of chaos. The Digital World has called upon the next group of Digi-Destined. Together, they will have to defeat a great evil and unlock the secrets of SynX.
1. A Newer Digitude!

**_Throughout history, there have been legends of those who have been chosen to do great things! There have been legends of great evils being conquered by greater good. No matter what happens, the story ends, with happiness! And after that story comes to an end and you close the book, another one opens and a new story begins!_**

* * *

**_15 Years Later_**

"Wake up!" a voice yelled. "You're late for school, again!"

"What?" asked a voice sheepishly.

"WAKE UP!" the voice yelled again.

"I'm up!" he yelled, sitting straight.

"Get ready for school and come downstairs and get some breakfast," she instructed.

"Okay," the voice said. The other person left the room, and the other person stood up and turned a lamp on. The voice belonged to a mocha-skinned boy of 15-years-old. He had hair that looked like a miniature black sheep was sitting on top of his head. He had big, beautiful hazel eyes and short eyelashes. He had a pretty big muscle bulk and a strange mark on both his palms, with a sign of yin/yang, but instead of a black and white dot, there were small red jewels instead.

"I hate school so much," the voice said cranky. "I don't see why we can't just learn the stuff we need to learn to become whatever we want to as an adult. Why do we need to learn all this junk, we'll never need after high school?"

The child walked around his room and took a quick survey of where everything was. He saw his bed, covered with black sheets and white pillows. He saw a desk and a laptop, still turned on with two cords sticking out of it, one leading to a black Sidekick LX, and the other leading into an IPod Touch. He saw another door, leading to his closet, filled with black and white clothes. He didn't understand why, but he had an unnatural attraction to black and white items. He went in his closet and took out, some black boxers, white socks, and a pair of black pants, a black t-shirt and a white jacket. He put the clothes on, grabbed the phone and iPod, and then grabbed a black and white backpack. He ran out of his room and down the stairs.

"Ready," he said, still a little tired. He ran in a small stereotypical kitchen with all of the normal accessories of an average kitchen, a stove, oven, refrigerator, cabinets and drawers, and other supplies.

"Good," said the voice from earlier. The voice came from a blonde-haired girl with big blue eyes. She had the features of a beautiful 15-year-old Norwegian girl, except she had a red jewel on her back. She wore a purple shirt with a horizontal white stripe in the middle and a pair of purple pants with a vertical white stripe on each leg. She was standing over a stove, cooking eggs and pancakes. "If you don't start waking up to your alarm, I'm going to start hitting you with it!"

"You're mean in the morning," the boy teased.

"Shut up Elegon," the girl told him.

"What's with all the yelling and such?" asked a new voice. The voice came from a 15-year-old boy with the perfect features of a handsome Caucasian teenage boy, but had a small red jewel in the middle of his forehead. He had sexy brown short hair and big blue eyes. He wore a shirt with white on the front and orange on the back, along with a pair of pants, similar to his shirt. "I see Chelsea woke up on the wrong side of the bed… again."

"Good one Josh," Elegon high-fived him. Josh had the attitude of a teenager that didn't have to deal with the problems of stress. He was always cool, chilled, making jokes, and helping Elegon pull pranks.

"Is today everyone sleep in day?" Chelsea yelled again, flipping the pancakes on a nearby plate. She had the perfect mind and agility to be a world famous chef, but that wasn't her dream, being a Champion Horse Rider was, and she planned on making that dream come true.

"What's for breakfast?" said another voice from behind the two teen bickerers. She was had the features of a normal black 15-year-girl, except for the red jewel on her stomach. She had long, beautiful, black curly hair and big, brown puppy dog eyes. She wore a shirt with white at the collar and red underneath it, she also wore pants of the same variety.

"Eggs and Pancakes," Chelsea answered. She brought a plate of eggs and a giant stack of pancakes to a table, and Elegon, Josh, and Ciara sat down. "Wait, where's Crystal?"

"Here I am," said another voice. A girl with hazel eyes and black hair with blue and sea green streak in it, stood behind Chelsea, scaring her. She wore a sea blue shirt with green streaks on it, and blue jeans with the same designs. She had all of the normal looks of a beautiful 15-year-old girl, except she had a red jewel on the back of her neck.

"I swear I'm the only normal one," Chelsea yelled. She had a reputation of a having a really bad attitude when she's annoyed and telling the truth about most things, no matter what.

"Calm down," Crystal told her. Crystal was the smartest one of the five teens, and she also had the best reputation of having a serious attitude most of the time.

"That's like telling a monkey to wear clothes," Josh mumbled.

"What does that even mean?" Ciara asked him. Ciara was the craziest of the group, usually keeping a conversation going by saying something random. She always has something to say about everything, and her mouth is usually the death of her when she gets in trouble at school.

"I dunno," he answered, stuffing his face with pancakes.

"We need to hurry and get outside," Chelsea told them.

"Yes mom," Elegon teased. Chelsea walked behind him and smacked him on the back of his head, making a loud thud sound. He also coughed up some of his pancakes, making the others disgusted.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Crystal said, looking at the puked up pancakes.

"Let's go," Ciara said, jumping up from the table.

"Shouldn't we clean this up?" Josh asked, following Ciara and Crystal.

"We'll let Elegon do that," Chelsea teased. Elegon looked at her sadly and pushed the pancake on a plate and threw it away.

"Let's go then!" Elegon said. The group exited out of the backdoor of the kitchen, but a pile of eggs suddenly hit Chelsea and she turned around to see Elegon by the eggs with a spoon and a guilty look. "Whoops?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Chelsea ran at him, but Elegon moved out of the way and ran out the door. "Get back here you!" Chelsea chased Elegon down the street, passing houses and quickly to a stop sign. Elegon stopped and was luckily able to jump on a nearby tree and get away from the crazed blonde.

"I'm safe!" he yelled in victory.

"I'll get you eventually," she said, standing next the tree. The others caught up to them and started to laugh.

"This is strangely normal," Josh laughed.

"Chelsea angry at Elegon," Ciara said," pretty much."

"Look the bus is coming," Crystal said. "Chelsea, leave Elegon alone. Elegon, come out the tree!" Crystal dragged Chelsea away from the tree and Elegon slid down, making sure to keep an eye on the psychotic blonde.

"I'm gonna get you one day," Chelsea warned him. Elegon gulped and looked at the bus come to a screeching stop. He ran on the bus and Josh sat next to him, while Ciara and Crystal took the seat behind him, and Chelsea took the seat in front, kicking the kid sitting there out.

"You are so aggressive," Ciara told her.

"I concur," Josh teased. Chelsea stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at both of them.

* * *

Once they came to the school, Elegon had walked away from his friends and raced to get to his first class, on time.

He ran through the halls, praying he wouldn't be late. He came across a corner and turned, hitting someone and falling backwards.

"Watch where you're going!" the person said. Elegon looked at him and quickly took notice of the boy he had run into. He wore a red shirt with strange markings at the sleeve and black combat pants. On his right wrist was a weird looking watch that Elegon had trouble seeing completely and his left wrist had a blue sports watch. He had a strange charm around his neck. Elegon felt that he should have known what it was, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Sorry," Elegon apologized. He stood up and helped the mystery boy up and quickly took notice of the small figure, standing behind him. He couldn't tell who, or what, it was because it was hiding under a large trench coat, but he could barely see the feet of the mystery creature and they had claws on them.

"Don't let it happen again," the boy warned. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Elegon," he replied.

"Hmm," the boy wondered.

"And what's yours?" Elegon asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he replied. He walked away with the small figure, running behind him.

"Freak," Elegon huffed, running to class.

* * *

After the next six periods, the gang was together in their free period.

"What should we do?" Crystal asked the others.

"I don't know about y'all," Elegon said," but I'm going to the Com Lab to use the computer."

"We're gonna eat chips and watch videos," Chelsea said, gesturing to herself and Ciara.

"I owe a soccer game to Crystal," Josh said, reminding her.

"Oh yeah," she said. Josh and Crystal always had a competitive thing between them and would play every kind of game to figure out who was best. Josh was the athletic jock and won physical games, but Crystal was the intellectual that always won the mental games.

"Let's go Chelsea," Ciara said, taking her to the snack machines.

"To the soccer field!" Josh announced, grabbing her by the arm.

"See you guys later," Elegon said, walking to the Com Lab.

* * *

Elegon entered the Com Lab and it was totally empty except for him. He walked over to the farthest possible computer and pulled out his phone, IPod, and two cords. He hooked the cords together and plugged them in the computer. He turned the computer on, and then heard a strange chittering sound. He stood up, thinking someone was in the Com Lab with him.

"Who's there?" he asked aloud. No one answered. He walked around the Com Lab and looked everywhere to make sure no one was there. He looked around confused.

"This isn't funny Chelsea," he said.

"Josh?" he asked, getting scared. Then a small mist enveloped around his shoe.

"What the," he said, and then looked at his computer. He walked over to his computer and saw that it was letting out a small puff of smoke.

"I'm getting a little freaked out," he muttered. He reached for his phone and IPod, and then they started to glow black and white. The IPod's back turned white and a huge black dot appeared in the middle. His phone was completely engulfed in black and white light and was replaced by a small wrist-like device. He picked up the device and curiously put it on his wrist. It was black and grey, with a red jewel in the middle, large front point, sides that were able to flip out, and was in crimson out-lining.

"This is actually kinda cool," he laughed, looking at the device. He picked up the iPod and then noticed the cords were gone. Then he saw the screen of the computer. Binary Code was written over the screen and a sudden text appeared.

_Do you want to follow your destiny?_

_Yes or No_

Elegon looked around; making sure no one was messing with him. He grabbed the mouse and decided to click yes, just for fun.

_Welcome to the Digital World_

_Hold up your X-Digivice_

Elegon was confused and scratched his head, pulling the device on his wrist up. The screen flashed a white light and engulfed the child. When the light died away, Elegon was gone.


	2. Blackout!

"What's going on?" Elegon said, picking himself up from what he hoped was the ground.

He opened his eyes and saw a large castle-like structure. The castle was extremely old and looks as if it could fall apart any minute. The outside was missing several bricks, it had an old dried up moat, and the giant door had fallen off. A luscious green field surrounded it with a few weeds and flowers, some shrubs and bushes, and a forest of trees surrounding him.

"Should I go in?" Elegon asked aloud.

_Yes,_ a voice said.

"Who said that?" Elegon yelled, turning around extremely fast.

_Come inside and find out,_ the voice let out a giggle.

Elegon decided to listen to the voice and he walked inside the ruined castle, taking extremely careful steps. He looked around and there was nothing except a gigantic yin/yang symbol. Elegon took extreme caution and walked over to the symbol. He noticed that the black dot in the yin and the white dot in the yang were just red jewels, just like the birthmarks on his hands.

"This is getting creepy," he muttered.

_Touch it,_ the voice said again.

Elegon listened to the voice and put his hand on the symbol. The symbol started to spin around and Elegon fell back. The symbol stopped spinning and crumbled, revealing a strange room behind it.

"What is this?" Elegon asked, hoping the voice would answer back. There was no answer that made Elegon worried. He entered the room and saw nothing, except an oversized egg on a pedestal. The egg was half black and half white with a red jewel in the middle.

_Touch it,_ the voice said again.

Elegon listened again, and touched the egg. The egg started to crack and let out a black and white light and Elegon was consumed in the light. When the light dimmed, Elegon was wearing new clothes. He had on a purple shirt with a crescent moon and star, purple pants, white shoes, white gloves, and a black cap.

"Hello there," said a strange raspy voice.

"Nice to meet you," said a nice voice.

"Who's there?" Elegon said, turning around. He saw a strange little creature on the pedestal where the giant egg was. The creature was small and purple with a white mouth and a black stripe going down its back. The eyes of the creature were grey and big. "I'm going crazy, I coulda sworn that floating head was just talking to me!"

"I'm not a head!" said the raspy voice, coming from the creature. "My name is Neumon!"

"Devil head!" Elegon yelled, falling on the floor.

"It's okay," said Neumon in a nice voice. "I'm sorry I scared you, but we must get going."

"What makes you think I'm coming with you?" Elegon yelled.

"You will if I say so," Neumon said in a raspy voice. "Now, let's go!"

"No!" Elegon replied. "I'm just gonna wait here, until I wake up in the hospital. Cause I must've blacked out from the gas of that weird computer and I'm having a coma dream. Yes, that makes so much sense!"

"Wrong buddy," Neumon told him," you're in the Digital World and we need to get going. We have to get back to your world before something attacks."

"Like what?" Elegon yelled. "I'm talking to a decapitated head, I'm going psycho!"

"I had to be stuck with this fool," Neumon mumbled. She hopped over to Elegon and bit his shirt and attempted to drag him, but was obviously too small.

"Give me one reason I should follow you," Elegon said.

"Because I need your help," Neumon answered," and I'll answer any question you have."

"Fine," Elegon said, picking Neumon up and nestling her on his chest. He stood up and walked out the room and found another figure waiting in the castle. It looked like a sumo wrestlers, made of rocks.

"Gotsumon X!" Neumon growled.

"Gotsumon X?" Elegon asked, confused. Suddenly his IPod started to beep and he took it out. He read it and said aloud," Gotsumon X: Rookie-Level Virus type digimon. His special attack is Rage Rock."

"A human to kill," Gotsumon X said," isn't this a special treat."

"Talking pile of rocks!" Elegon yelled.

"Let me go!" Neumon said, squirming out of his arms.

"What are you doing?" Elegon asked.

"Protecting you," Neumon replied," as your partner, it's my duty to do so."

"But it's bigger than you," Elegon pointed out.

"Thanks for the update Captain Obvious," Neumon said in a raspy voice.

"Get outta my way shrimp," Gotsumon X said, walking over to Neumon and throwing her against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Elegon yelled.

"Make me," Gotsumon X growled," human." Gotsumon X walked closer to Elegon and he kicked him, but Gotsumon X stood there. Elegon felt as if he just hit a brick wall and Gotsumon X felt nothing. "Pathetic." Gotsumon X grabbed the foot and threw Elegon next to Neumon on the wall.

"Are you okay," Elegon asked Neumon, rubbing his head.

"I'm okay," Neumon answered," are you?"

"I'm good," he answered.

"Rage Rock!" Gotsumon let out a volley of rocks from his hands at Neumon and Elegon. Elegon grabbed Neumon and ducked down, allowing them to dodge the attack.

"We need to get outta here," Neumon repeated.

"Let's go," Elegon agreed, standing up and running to the door, but Gotsumon X, caught them and pushed them on the ground.

"You two aren't going anywhere," Gotsumon X warned.

"What do you want," Elegon asked him.

"You dead and her digitized," he answered.

"Over my dead body," she growled, jumped on his head.

"Get off!" Gotsumon X yelled, trying to grab her with his hands.

Elegon used the distraction and got off the ground and tripped Gotsumon X, making him fall, and then he grabbed Neumon and ran out the castle door. Elegon was past the dried up moat, when Gotsumon X jumped in front of him.

"Nice try," he laughed.

"Leave us alone!" Elegon yelled in fear.

"Neutral Shocker!" Neumon let out a small blue lightning bolt from his mouth, barely grazing Gotsumon X.

"You two are started to annoy me," Gotsumon X said.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Neumon taunted.

"Rage Rock!" Gotsumon X threw another volley of rocks and Elegon cringed in fear, but Neumon jumped in the way and blocked Elegon. Neumon fell on the ground, not moving.

"Neumon?" Elegon asked, hoping for a response.

"She's gone now," Gotsumon X laughed.

"Neumon?" Elegon said again, this time a tear dropping on her.

"Look at the crybaby," Gotsumon X teased.

"Shut up!" Elegon yelled at him.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Gotsumon X asked him.

"You," Elegon asked. "You nasty pile of pebbles."

"You're gonna pay for that," Gotsumon X said, holding his hand up, about to hit Elegon. But Elegon grabbed his hand and stopped its momentum. He pulled Gotsumon X closer and kneed him in the face, knocking him on the ground. "How'd you do that?" he asked in bewilderment.

"How dare you hurt Neumon!" Elegon yelled. "She did nothing to you!"

"Doesn't matter," Gotsumon X laughed.

"You don't deserve to live," Elegon said again. The device on his arm was glowing black and white again, and his palms were glowing red. "I gonna make sure of that!" Neumon started to glow as well and began to float out of the pile of rubble.

"Neumon…Digivolve too…Zenmon!"

Neumon stopped glowing and was replaced by a new creature. The creature looked like a purple bunny with black ears, white feet, and white hands, a crescent moon and star on her chest and forehead, and her eyes were brown. She stood up next to Elegon and raised her hands up in a fighting position.

"Hello again," Zenmon said to Elegon. Elegon looked at the new Zenmon in shock, wondering what just happened.

"Blackout!" Zenmon lowered her ears and several black balls hit Gotsumon X, throwing him into a nearby tree.

"So much power," Gotsumon X mumbled. "She's one of us for sure."

"Blackout!" Zenmon hit him again and this time, knocked him threw the tree.

"Mercy," Gotsumon X begged. Zenmon walked over to Gotsumon X and picked him up and raised her fist to punch him.

"Flash!" Zenmon's hand glowed white and punched Gotsumon and sent him flying over to Elegon. Elegon met Gotsumon X with a punch on the head, cracking his rock crown. Gotsumon X fell on the ground and Elegon instinctively pulled out his iPod Touch and Gotsumon started to glow white and he was sucked inside the iPod, only leaving an oversized egg with rock markings behind.

"Another egg?" Elegon questioned, calming down a bit. "Wait, did that really just happen?"

"Good job!" Zenmon congratulated in a nice voice of tone. "We defeated our first digimon!" She started to jump up and down in happiness.

"As freaky as this is, that still is kinda cute," Elegon laughed.

"What'd you call me!" Zenmon said in an angry, raspy voice. "No one calls me cute!"

"I'm meant disturbingly ugly," Elegon laughed in discomfort.

"That's right," Zenmon said. "Now, let's get going."

"Please," Elegon said," I need to get outta this crazy messed up world!"

"Like yours is any better," Zenmon said cynically.

"How do I get outta here anyway?" Elegon asked.

"I don't know," Zenmon snapped," you tell me."

"How am I supposed to—" Elegon began, then his IPod started to beep. He looked at it and it revealed a white arrow, pointing him to a strange white light. "That way I guess." Elegon and Zenmon went in the way of the arrow and found a strange glimmering light with a picture of the Com Lab.

"Ready?" Zenmon asked him.

"You're coming with me?" Elegon asked her.

"Of course I am," Zenmon said in a happy nice voice. "I still owe you some answers and explanations, silly!"

"Great," Elegon muttered," a bi-polar bunny."

"Shut up and go!" Zenmon said in her raspy voice, pushing Elegon in, jumping with him. The light disappeared and they both were gone from the strange world.

* * *

"Ouch!" Elegon was on top of a chair in a very uncomfortable position with Neumon on his head.

"I had a soft landing," Neumon giggled in a cheery voice.

"Good for you," Elegon muttered, getting up and putting the creature on the top of the computer.

"What was that?" Neumon said in a raspy voice.

"Nothing," Elegon said. "Wait, why are you Neumon again? Why aren't you Zenmon?"

"I don't have enough power to stay in a rookie form in this world," the creature giggled.

"Okay," Elegon said. "Let's get outta here. I wonder how long I was in there. Oh my gosh! I was in there for five hours! It's 8:00! We gotta get outta here!" Elegon bent down to get his backpack, but it wasn't there. "Where's my backpack? My Spanish homework was in there, Mrs. Mohr's gonna kill me, or worse, yell at me in Spanish!" He was frantically rubbing his hands in his hair.

"What's a Mrs. Mohr?" Neumon asked in her nice voice. "Is she scary? What kind of attacks does she do?"

"Attacks?" Elegon questioned. "She's not a… whatever you are! She's a human… I think."

"First, I'm a digimon!" Neumon said, in a raspy annoyed voice. "Second, if you have to think, then the answer is usually no."

"Quiet," Elegon said, shushing him. "I don't want any of the janitors to hear us sneak out of this place."

"Fine," Neumon said, in a nice voice.

Elegon grabbed Neumon and hid her in his white jacket. He had also realized he got his normal clothes back, and not the weird ones he had in that other place. He rushed outta the Com Lab and snuck around, until he was able to get out of the school. He ran down the street, rushing back to his home. He opened the door and was instantly tackled by a frizzy-haired Chelsea. He heard Neumon squeak in pain and almost dropped her out of his jacket.

"Where the heck have you been?" she yelled, shaking him violently. "We've been going crazy, trying to find you!" Her blue eyes had anger and happiness in them.

"Elegon?" Josh asked, walking in the room, his big blue eyes sparkling with happiness at the sight of his friend. "Dude, where were you?"

"Elegon's back?" Crystal asked, running in the room with Ciara.

"Where have you been!" Ciara yelled.

"I bet he was with that gay idiot Aaron," Chelsea said. "He's gonna get you in jail eventually!" Aaron was the local bad boy and Elegon's current boyfriend. Elegon was bisexual and he came out to his friend about a year and half ago.

"I wasn't with him," Elegon defended. "I was somewhere else." Chelsea was looking at him, fixed on his eyes. Chelsea possessed the power every mom had, to tell whether or not someone was lying to her. But, Elegon had mastered the ability every husband had, to keep a straight poker face and never give in to the evil stare.

"Where were you then?" Chelsea interrogated.

"Heck if I knew," Elegon said.

"How do you not know where you were?" Chelsea yelled.

"I don't need to tell you my whereabouts!" he yelled back at her.

"Here comes another fight," Crystal mumbled.

"I'm gonna leave now so I don't see the blood and guts being thrown around," Ciara said. Elegon and Chelsea had always had a relationship of arguing, bickering, and everything else disagreeable.

"I should get my camera," Josh said, running up the stairs, to his room.

"I want to know where you were!" Chelsea yelled again.

"I'm not telling you," Elegon argued back. Josh came back down the stairs and he had a small digital camera in his hand, and he was recording the two fighting.

"Where were you?" Chelsea asked again.

"I ain't sayin'!" Elegon yelled.

"I'm gonna knock it outta you if you don't tell me," Chelsea threatened.

"Try it," Elegon replied, sounding cocky.

"You asked for it," Chelsea said back. She took a wooden spoon out her back pocket and hit Elegon over the head with it. Elegon jumped out of her way and ran up to his room. He went inside and slammed the door, making a barrier between himself and the crazy blonde outside.

"She's crazy," Elegon muttered, laying down on his bed. Neumon was squirming inside his jacket and he let her out.

"You're telling me," Neumon said in her raspy voice," she made me smell your nasty pits. One word, DEODORANT!"

"Ha ha ha," Elegon muttered cynically. "Now, time for some answers."

"Okay then," Neumon said in her nice voice. "You are now a part of a legendary group, known as the Digi-Destined. This group is known for going around and saving the Digital World, that place you just got out from."

"That's what that computer said," Elegon remembered.

"Don't interrupt me!" Neumon said in a raspy voice. "Now, as a Digi-Destined, you have been chosen for some reason to save the Digital World, yet again. I'm your partner and I'm supposed to protect you and help you on your quest. I was chosen because I am like a digital version of you."

"I'm not a crazy bi-polar freak," Elegon said.

"Really?" Neumon asked in a sarcastic, raspy voice. "You were happily running home and suddenly came in the door and were instantly mad and angry in zero seconds flat!"

"Good point," Elegon mumbled.

"Now let me continue," she said happily. "You're gonna have to back there and save the Digital World. Also, you're going to have to be able to not get caught that much. Most digimon hate humans, ever since the last incident involving them. But anyway, we need to find the others before we do anything else."

"Others?" Elegon questioned. "What others? And what makes you think I'm going back to the Digital World?"

"You need help to do this and you're going!" Neumon growled.

"Okay!" he said. "Just, can you explain a little more on these digimon and this thing on my arm and what happened to my iPod?"

"Digimon are digital monsters," Neumon explained in a happy voice. "We have special abilities to use special attacks and go through different digivolutions and go through different stages of life. Sometimes gaining power or losing it. They're thousands of species of digimon in the Digital World. And the thing on your arm… I have no idea what is. Same goes for the other thing."

"Great," Elegon muttered. "Do digimon eat?"

"Yes and after that fight with Gotsumon X," Neumon said in a raspy voice," I'm starved!"

"I'll get some grub," Elegon said. "Just hide under the covers." He put up the covers and Neumon hopped under them. Elegon opened his door and was relieved to see Chelsea gone. He crept out the door and down the stairs. He went in the kitchen, then saw Josh sitting at the table with his camera, watching Chelsea hit Elegon with a spoon repeatedly.

"This is hilarious," Josh laughed.

"Having fun?" Elegon asked him, making Josh throw his camera in the air. Elegon grabbed it and quickly deleted the video.

"Aww," Josh moaned. "I wanted to put that on the internet."

"Too bad," Elegon teased.

"So," Josh said," can you tell me where you were?"

"Not really," Elegon said.

"Are you okay at least?" Josh asked concerned. "I don't want you to disappear like that again." His blue eyes were sparkling and Elegon was looking in them, getting lost in a sea of blue.

"Okay," Elegon said, bringing himself back to reality. "Where's the crazed blonde?"

"Crystal and Ciara took her out the house to get her to calm down," Josh informed. "You worried us all. Chelsea was going crazy, she was gonna call the cops, until you came in."

"Good timing huh?" Elegon laughed. He went into the fridge and pulled out a half-eaten piece of chocolate and an apple. "I wonder if she'll eat this."

"What was that?" Josh asked him, unable to hear his friend.

"Nothing," Elegon lied. "See you later." Elegon took the chocolate and apple upstairs, unaware Josh was quietly following him.

Elegon entered his room and accidently left the door ajar. He went over to his bed and let Neumon from under the covers. He fed her the chocolate and she ate it in one single gulp.

"Mmm!" Neumon said happily. "Delicious!"

"Try this," Elegon said, feeding her the apple. She ate it whole and gobbled it down.

"Even better!" she said. "Can I have some more?"

"I'll go sneak some more food for you," Elegon said. Josh was staring in at the gap from the door and saw Neumon, he fell backwards and let out a small yelp. Elegon heard something and shoved Neumon under the covers. He opened the door and saw Josh on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Elegon asked him.

"I saw a spider," Josh lied.

"Okay," Elegon replied, believing his friend. He went downstairs and got a bag of apples from the fridge and hurried back in his room. Josh got up and went in his room, planning a way to find out what was going on with his friend.


	3. Twin Statues?

"Wake up Elegon," Neumon whispered in a nice voice.

Elegon was fast asleep in his room and his alarm was blaring like a police siren.

"WAKE UP!" Neumon yelled in her raspy voice.

"What?" Elegon said, jumping up.

"Your alarm has been going off for a while," Neumon informed him. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Why didn't you turn it off?" Elegon asked her, standing up and getting out of his bed.

"I didn't know how," she replied.

"Hungry?" Elegon asked her, putting on a black t-shirt and white pants.

"You know it," she laughed.

"Let's get some breakfast then," he said. Elegon grabbed Neumon and put her under his shirt. "I need to find my backpack soon."

"Please I don't wanna have to smell your pits all day," Neumon giggled.

"I put deodorant on," Elegon defended.

"I can smell the tropical," Neumon teased.

"You can always wait till dinner to eat you know," Elegon teased back.

"I mean you smell like a bouquet of roses," she said sarcastically.

"Who are you talking to?" Josh asked, walking in the room.

"I wasn't talking," Elegon quickly lied.

"I just heard your voice and someone else's," Josh told him.

"You're hearing things," Elegon teased. "By the way, have you seen my backpack?"

"It's downstairs in the kitchen," Josh told him," Chelsea grabbed it after we looked for you in the Com Lab."

"Thanks!" Elegon said relieved, rushing down the stairs to get it.

"Whatever you're hiding," Josh mumbled at Elegon. "I'm gonna find out today."

* * *

"I don't want you to disappear this time," Chelsea warned Elegon. It was already their free period and she was making sure Elegon didn't pull the same stunt he did yesterday.

"Yes mom," Elegon said plainly.

"I'm gonna go with Ciara and Chelsea to play basketball," Crystal announced.

"I'm going to the Com Lab," Elegon said.

"I'm gonna get a head start on my homework," Josh said. Everyone looked at him in shock. Josh had a reputation of goofing off and never turning in his work.

"Are you okay?" Ciara asked, touching his forehead.

"I'm okay," Josh laughed.

"Do we need to take you to the nurse?" Crystal asked him.

"I'm just want to get at least a C," Josh lied.

"Okay then," Chelsea said. "We'll be in the basketball court." Chelsea, Ciara, and Crystal walked away from the two.

"See ya later bud," Elegon said, hitting his back and walking to the Com Lab.

"I'll see you soon enough," Josh said, slowly following Elegon.

Elegon walked quickly to the Com Lab, while Josh started to have some difficulty, catching up to him. He kept running after him, but tripped over something.

"Watch it!" said a voice. Josh turned around and saw the strange figure in the trench coat that Elegon had met the previous day.

"Calm down," the boy said, standing next to the small figure.

"My bad," Josh said.

"We must be going now, goodbye," the boy said, walking away with the small figure.

"Weirdoes," Josh mumbled. He quickly ran to find his friend.

Josh followed Elegon into the Com Lab and saw him take out Neumon from his backpack. "I knew I wasn't seeing things yesterday."

"How do we get back in there?" Elegon asked Neumon, staring at the computer he disappeared in.

"Heck if I know," Neumon teased in a happy voice.

"We have to get back in somehow," Elegon told her.

"You're the Digi-Destined here!" Neumon said in a raspy voice.

"You had to be bi-polar," Elegon muttered.

"I heard that," Neumon said annoyed.

"I need to do what I did yesterday," Elegon realized. "I turned the computer on. Then scratched my head and disappeared!" Elegon pressed the computer and it let out a smoke fog that seemed to surround Josh.

"What the heck?" Josh's pocket started to glow orange and white. He took out two strange devices from his pocket. One was an orange and white version of the device on Elegon's wrist, and the other was an IPod Touch with an orange back to it.

Elegon raised his arm to scratch his head and the computer started to light up white. Josh stood up and saw Elegon and Neumon engulfed in the light and he was too engulfed in it.

* * *

"Where am I?" Josh asked. He looked up and saw himself sitting on a strange white ground. Then he realized he was on a cloud.

"This isn't the castle," Elegon said, scratching his head.

"You're right," Zenmon agreed in a raspy voice.

"You turned back into Zenmon!" Elegon congratulated.

"What is that thing?" Josh yelled, pointing at Zenmon.

"Josh?" Elegon yelled, turning around and seeing the brown-haired teen on the ground. Josh was wearing a shirt with white on the front and orange on the back, and he had on pants with the same exact designs. He had black gloves on his hand and black shoes on his feet. He wore a cap with strange little orange wings on the sides.

"Where am I?" he asked. He put his hand over his mouth, hoping Elegon didn't here him.

"Were you following me?" Elegon yelled. He was wrong.

"Another Digi-Destined!" Zenmon yelled in a happy voice.

"He's one too?" Elegon asked.

"One of what?" Josh asked getting worried. Elegon and Zenmon explained everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

"I'm a Digi-Destined?" Josh asked again.

"Yes," Zenmon answered in a raspy voice.

"And you are too?" Josh asked Elegon.

"Yep," he replied.

"And Zenmon is your digimon?"

"Yes I am," she answered.

"And you're both bi-polar," Josh teased.

"Shut up," Elegon laughed.

"So when do I get my own digimon?" Josh asked.

"I have no idea," Elegon answered. "But we should hurry. Time here passes faster in our world."

"That explains a lot," Josh said.

"What's that?" Zenmon said in a raspy voice, looking at a strange statue.

"Is that an angel?" Elegon asked.

"I think it is," Josh answered. "First one to it wins!" Josh ran off at lightning speed and Elegon and Zenmon ran after him. Zenmon was surprisingly slow for a bunny and Elegon was faster than Josh and Zenmon put together. Elegon stopped in a skid at the statue and Josh and Zenmon followed behind him.

"I won," Elegon boasted.

"Bragger," Josh mumbled.

_Touch it,_ a voice said in Josh's head. _Touch the statue!_

"Who said that?" Josh said, looking around.

"No one said anything," Zenmon told him.

"I just heard a voice telling me to touch it," Josh said, pointing to the statue.

"I heard that voice when I met Zenmon," Elegon told him. "This is probably where your digimon is!"

"Awesome!" Josh said, getting excited.

Josh reached out and touched the statue and it started to shake and crumbled down into pebbles, leaving behind an orange and white egg with a red jewel in the middle.

"A Digi-egg," Zenmon said in amazement.

Josh picked it up and it started to crack and white light poured out. A small pink creature with four little legs and pink antenna-like ears that made an X on his forehead and a red jewel above it came out the egg.

"Hello!" the creature yelled in excitement at Josh. "My name is Tokomon X and you're my new partner!"

"Tokomon X?" Josh repeated. "Why aren't you as big as Zenmon?"

"I'm stronger," Zenmon answered.

"I'm still a baby," Tokomon X explained.

"We still haven't had a proper introduction," Zenmon realized. "I'm Zenmon a Rookie-Level Digimon and my special attacks are Flash and Blackout."

"I'm Tokomon X and I'm an In-Training Level, my special attack is Jawlock."

"Rookie?" Elegon asked. "Just like Gotsumon X?"

"Yep," Zenmon answered. "When I'm Neumon, I'm an in-training level."

"This is what you meant by digivolution," Elegon realized.

"Can you digivolution?" Josh asked Tokomon X.

"It's called digivolving and eventually," he answered.

"I can't wait!" Josh said excited.

"We should go as soon as possible," Elegon informed. "Who knows how long we've already been here?"

"You're right," Zenmon agreed.

Suddenly, Elegon's IPod started to beep and showed a purple arrow. Elegon looked confused and looked in the direction of the arrow. He saw another statue, but couldn't tell what it was, for it was so far away.

"What's that?" Elegon asked.

"What's what?" Tokomon X asked.

"There's another statue over there," he said.

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Let's go!" Elegon commanded, running to the statue. The group got to the statue, but it was large and in ruin. The statue looked old and as if someone took a sledgehammer to it. Elegon moved some of the rubble and found a purple and white egg with a red jewel on it.

"Another Digi-egg?" Tokomon X and Zenmon said in unison.

"I wonder who it's for," Josh said.

"Let's take it anyway," Elegon said, grabbing the egg.

"Drop the egg!" said a voice. A strange black lizard standing on two legs with sharp teeth showing, a black lizard tail, he also had two black arms and both his feet and hands had three sharp claws. All across his tail, legs, and arms, were blue stripes.

"Listen to the digimon," said another voice, and another black lizard appeared.

Elegon's IPod started to beep and he took it out and read it aloud," BlackAgumon X: Rookie-Level Digimon and his special attack is Black Spitfire."

"Let's do this Elegon!" Zenmon said, taking a fighting pose.

"I wanna fight too!" Tokomon X yelled, squirming in Josh's hold.

"No," Josh said," you aren't big enough yet!"

"I wanna fight!" Tokomon X yelled again, this time getting out of Josh's grip and jumping in front of him.

"Come back," Josh told him.

"I wanna fight," Tokomon X growled.

"Jawlock!" Tokomon X opened his jaws and bit one of the BlackAgumon X and tightened his bite, trying not to let go. The BlackAgumon X grabbed the digimon and opened his mouth and was able to get him off. He threw Tokomon X in the air and he hit the old statue. Josh ran to him and picked up Tokomon X.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked.

"I'll be fine," Tokomon X replied, jumping up and getting on the ground.

"Please stop fighting," Josh begged.

"No," Tokomon X replied. "I refuse to give up!"

"Blackout!" Zenmon let out a volley of dark energy shots at the BlackAgumon X duo.

"We need to win Zenmon!" Elegon told her.

"Then help me!" Zenmon yelled.

"Black Spitfire!" The BlackAgumon Xs threw out black fireballs from their mouth and hit Zenmon and burned Elegon's right arm. Zenmon fell back and hit the ground and Elegon fell on the ground, holding his arm in pain and dropping the egg.

"I have to fight now!" Tokomon X told Josh. "I'm determined to do so no matter what!"

"Okay," Josh said," I believe in you then!" The device on Josh's wrist started to glow orange and white and his head was glowing red. Tokomon X started to rise into the air and glowed orange and white as well and the jewel on his head let off a bright red light.

"Tokomon X…Digivolve too…Patamon X!"

After the light faded away, a new creature took Tokomon X's place. This creature was no bigger than a dog and was ovular in shape. His back was orange and his stomach was white. He had a pair of orange wings on his head and on his lower back. He had big blue eyes, similar to Josh's eyes and a red jewel on his head above his eyes.

"I digivolved!" the creature said. "My name is now Patamon X and I'm a Rookie-Level Digimon and my special attacks are Shining Beam and Four Wing Gust."

"You digivolved!" Josh said excited. "I'm so ecstatic!"

"I'm happy for you Josh," Elegon said," but could you hurry up and fight!"

"Shining Beam!" Patamon X's red jewel started to glow white and he let out a white beam and hit one of the BlackAgumon Xs.

"That was a strong attack," the digimon muttered.

"Can you get up Zenmon?" Elegon asked his partner.

"I'll survive," the digimon said in a raspy voice. "How about you?"

"I'll be horribly scarred with a burn mark," Elegon replied sarcastically," but I'll live."

"Blackout!" Zenmon let out a volley of dark energy shots and hit the other BlackAgumon X. The digimon flipped on his back and hit the ground.

"Let's finish this!" Patamon X yelled.

"I agree," Zenmon said in a happy voice.

"Flash!" Zenmon ran at one of the BlackAgumon X and punched it with a white glowing hand and threw it in Elegon's direction. Elegon took out his iPod and the digimon glowed white and was sucked inside, only leaving an oversized black egg with fire designs.

"Four Wing Gust!" Patamon X jumped in the air and flapped his wings. He then rushed at the other BlackAgumon X and threw him in the air. Patamon X then ran through the digimon and BlackAgumon screamed in pain. BlackAgumon dropped on the ground in front of Josh and glowed white. Josh raised his iPod like Elegon and absorbed the light and only left an oversized black egg with fire designs.

"That was fun!" Josh said.

"We won our first battle!" Patamon X cheered, fluttering his wings in the air in a circle.

"Can someone help me up?" Elegon yelled at Josh.

"You really are bi-polar," Josh teased.

"You really are bi-polar," Elegon mocked in a high pitched voice.

"What should I do with the burn?" Josh asked.

"I need a bandage," he replied.

"Where do I—"Josh's iPod started to beep and he looked at it. A Red Cross symbol appeared and a wrap of bandages popped out of the iPod and into Josh's hand. "That was cool!"

"I have map and he has a first aid kit?" Elegon said in amazement. "How is that fair?"

"Shut up and live with it," Zenmon said in her raspy voice.

"Here you go," Josh said putting the bandage around Elegon's arm.

"Aren't you supposed to put some kind of gel on that first?" he asked him.

"Too late!" Patamon X laughed.

"Let's get outta here," Elegon said, picking up the Digi-egg and taking out his IPod. The iPod showed a white arrow, pointing to a shimmering white light. Elegon walked over to it, followed by Zenmon, Josh, and Patamon X and saw the Com Lab with a certain blonde looking around.

"You first!" Zenmon giggled, kicking Elegon in the light.

"You next," Patamon X laughed, pushing Josh in.

"Ladies first!" Zenmon yelled jumping in the light.

"Me last then," Patamon X said flying into the light.

* * *

"Where is that idiot!" Chelsea yelled, suddenly, her pocket started to glow and purple and white. She pulled out a purple and white version of the device Elegon had and an iPod Touch with a purple back. "What is this?"

"Ouch!" Elegon yelled, appearing out of the computer, throwing the Digi-egg in the air. He realized that his and Josh's clothes went back to normal. Josh, Neumon and Tokomon X fell out on top of Elegon. The Digi-egg ended up in Chelsea's arms. "Where's the Digi-egg!" Elegon jumped up from under the pile looking around frantically.

"Elegon?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea?" Elegon and Josh said in unison.

"Another Digi-Destined!" Neumon and Tokomon X said in unison.

"Digi-Destined?" Elegon yelled in disappointment.

"What the heck are those things?" Chelsea yelled in fear.

"We're gonna have to explain this to her," Neumon said in raspy voice. Then the Digi-egg she was holding started to crack and a purple light flowed out of it and a small creature with a white muzzle and purple fur in an ovular shape, with big blue eyes like Chelsea appeared.

"What is this?" Chelsea yelled.

"My name is Dorimon!" The little digimon said happily. "Hello my partner! I'm an In-Training level Digimon and my special attack is Metal Drop."

"And we should hurry," Tokomon X added. The five informed Chelsea on everything, and she nodded showing she accepted everything.

"So that's where you two've been?" Chelsea asked.

"Yep," Elegon answered. "How long have we been gone this time?"

"Two days," Chelsea informed them. "You two missed a day of school and we have another starting right now."

"Wow," Elegon said. "This is gonna be a problem. We have to find the other two eggs and I have a feeling we should bring Ciara and Chelsea with us next time."

"Why?" Chelsea asked.

"I hadn't realized it but," Elegon explained," we all have one thing in common, the red jewel on our bodies." Elegon rose up his palm and showed his red jewel, then pointed to the one on Josh's head and pointed at Chelsea's back. "Ciara and Crystal have one too, so they must be like us."

"That's a good point," Chelsea said. "But I'm still gonna kick both of your butts."

"Oh joy," Elegon said sarcastically.

"Someone's cranky," Dorimon giggled.

"Fuzzball," Chelsea said.

"One more thing," Elegon said. "Our digimon are digital copies of us and vice versa. That means, Neumon and I are both bi-polar. Tokomon X and Josh are determined to do anything. And Dorimon and you are something alike. I'm not sure what it is yet though."

"And you won't be finding out soon," Chelsea laughed, taking Dorimon out the Com Lab.

"See ya later Neumon," Tokomon X giggled, with Josh taking him out the Com Lab too.

"We're in for a long journey," Neumon giggled.

"It's gonna be somethin' alright," Elegon agreed, picking Neumon up.


	4. Rock Head VS Rock Head!

"Hurry up!" yelled an angry blonde. Chelsea was yelling at Ciara and Crystal to hurry up and get to the Com Lab. It was free period and Chelsea was able to trick Ciara and Crystal to go to the Com Lab, just as Elegon wanted.

"Why?" Crystal whined. "I wanted to go study for my test tomorrow!"

"I wanna get on Facebook!" Ciara said excited.

"Just hurry up!" Chelsea told them again.

"Where's Elegon and Josh this time?" Ciara wondered.

"In the Com Lab," Chelsea answered. "Stop asking questions and let's go!" Chelsea, Ciara, and Crystal turned a corner and walked into the Com Lab. Chelsea quickly slammed the door shut and put a chair to it, to make sure no one could get in or out. Elegon and Josh were sitting next to the strange computer and looked as if they were talking to their laps.

"What are they doing?" Crystal asked.

"Hey guys!" Josh said in a happy voice.

"Hi there!" Said Tokomon X, jumping into the air.

"What the heck is that?" Crystal yelled in fear.

"It's so cute!" Ciara exclaimed, running up to Tokomon X and pinching his cheeks.

"Hah!" Neumon laughed in a raspy voice.

"Another one!" Ciara yelled, pinching Neumon's cheeks.

"Keep her away from me!" Dorimon yelled, jumping out of Chelsea's backpack and into Chelsea's hands.

"I'm getting outta here!" Crystal yelled, trying to run out of the door. But, Chelsea threw Dorimon at her and made her hit one of the desks and fall on the ground. Chelsea jumped on her back and kept her grounded on the floor to prevent her from escape.

"Why'd you throw me!" Dorimon yelled at Chelsea. "That hurt!"

"At least I got her," Chelsea said optimistically.

"Let go of me!" Crystal yelled.

"I'm ready to get this over with," Elegon said, pushing Ciara away from Neumon. "Can we just go to the Digital World?"

"The what?" Ciara asked. "I'm not going to some creepy club called The Digital World. I bet they play techno music."

"What is your problem?" Josh asked, looking at her in confusion.

"I had sugar for breakfast remember?" Ciara informed him.

"Humans are so weird," Neumon said to Tokomon X and Dorimon.

"And mean," Dorimon laughed.

"What is the Digital World?" Crystal yelled, still underneath Chelsea. Josh, Elegon and Chelsea explained everything to Ciara and Crystal.

"You're kidding right?" Crystal laughed.

"Are we on Prank'd?" Ciara said, looking around the room for invisible cameras.

"I have weird friends," Josh muttered.

Elegon turned the computer on and the same gas started to leak out of it, once again.

"Is that normal?" Ciara yelled.

"I'm breathing it!" Crystal yelled in panic.

Suddenly, Ciara's pants started to glow fiery red and white and she pulled out a fiery red and white version of the device the others had, then it attached itself to her wrist and an IPod with a fiery red back on it. Then, Crystal's pants glowed brown and purple and she pulled out a brown and purple version of the other's device, then it attached itself to her wrist and an iPod with a brown and purple-striped back.

"You weren't kidding?" Crystal said, shocked.

"No more questions," Josh said raising the device on his arm to the computer," time to get digital!" Josh and Tokomon X disappeared into the computer. Then Elegon grabbed Ciara's arm and raised it up and she disappeared also. Elegon helped get Crystal off the floor and made her raise her arm and she disappeared. Chelsea pushed Elegon out of the way and raised her arm and she and Dorimon disappeared into the computer.

"Dang she's mean," Neumon giggled.

"Got that right," Elegon agreed. He grabbed Neumon and raised his arm, then disappeared into the computer.

* * *

"Get off!" Josh yelled, the group was in a pile and Elegon was on top with Zenmon.

"If Elegon gets his butt off my head!" Chelsea yelled. Elegon let out a small chuckle and got off and helped the others up.

"You guys weren't kidding!" Ciara yelled in excitement.

"What made you think we were?" Patamon X said, flying up in the air and landing next to Zenmon.

"Cool!" Ciara said, trying to pinch Patamon X's cheeks, but he moved. Zenmon saw Ciara coming and she braced herself, and then Ciara pinched her cheeks adoringly.

"Ouch!" Zenmon yelled in pain.

"They're funny," Dorimon laughed.

"Why haven't you gotten any bigger?" Chelsea asked, mildly annoyed.

"I haven't digivolved yet," Dorimon answered back. "Can you let go of me?" Dorimon squirmed his way out of Chelsea's arms and onto the ground.

"When will you digivolve?" Chelsea asked him.

"When I'm good and ready," Dorimon replied, a little annoyed.

"Don't talk to me like that," Chelsea yelled at him.

"Oh my god," Josh said," my worst nightmare come true, two Chelseas!"

"It isn't that bad," Ciara said to comfort him. Dorimon had jumped up and clenched onto Chelsea's blonde hair and refused to let go until she apologized. "I take that back."

"Let's get a head on," said their mocha-skinned leader.

"Where are we going?" Crystal asked him. The gang was in a strange rocky terrain with several boulders all around them.

"Probably to find your digimon partners," Josh replied.

"Let's see if I can get some help from this thing," Elegon muttered, looking at the IPod. It gave off a small beep then showed a green arrow, pointing to a boulder with a triangle marking on it. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked him, finally able to get Dorimon off her hair.

"Follow me," Elegon commanded, walking over to the strange boulder. He put his hands on it and etched out the triangle symbol. "What is so important about this?"

"Let me see," Chelsea said, putting her hand on it. It suddenly started shaking and broke apart and left behind another boulder inside the boulder. The boulder stood up and revealed his legs and arms, a metal helmet on his head, two rock spikes on his shoulders, and the triangle on his back. The boulder turned around and showed his green eyes and strings all around his body, making him look like a rock ragdoll.

Elegon took out his IPod and read aloud," Golemon: Champion-Level Digimon and his special attacks are Rock Punch and Sulfur Plume."

"A Champion?" Patamon X yelled in fear.

"What's wrong?" Elegon asked.

"We can't fight a Champion," Zenmon replied in a raspy voice. "We only have two Rookies and an In-Training on our sides."

"You shall soon die," Golemon said.

"Blackout!" Zenmon shot out several dark energy blasts from her ears, but Golemon dodged them.

"Shining Beam!" Patamon X fired a white laser from his red jewel and tried to hit Golemon X, but he dodged it also.

"Sulfur Plume!" Golemon's spikes flew out into the air and hit Zenmon and Patamon X and they let out a cry of pain. Elegon and Josh let out a cry of pain too, and fell on the ground.

"I could feel that," Josh said.

"This isn't good," Elegon muttered, trying to stand up. "Ciara. Crystal. Hide."

"Gotcha," Crystal said quickly, pulling Ciara behind a rock.

"My turn!" Dorimon cried out.

"Metal Drop!" Dorimon let out a cloud of metal dust and it blinded Golemon X.

"I can't see!" he screamed.

"Blackout!" Zenmon let out several dark energy shots at the blinded digimon.

"Shining Beam!" Patamon let out a white laser at the digimon.

"Rock Punch!" Golemon hit the ground and made it shake, which made Patamon X and Zenmon miss him and hit each other. Josh and Elegon bellowed out in pain as they felt the pain of their digimon partners.

"That hurts badly," Elegon muttered out in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ciara said, running out and checking on Josh.

"I'm good," he replied.

"Don't worry," Elegon said sarcastically," I'm not hurt!"

"Josh is more delicate than you," Ciara said," you jumped off a rook before and walked away laughing,"

"This is different!" Elegon yelled back, hurting himself even more.

"Stop moving you idiot," Crystal yelled at him, running to his aid.

"We gotta keep fighting," Patamon X said, trying to flap his wings, but fell to the ground in a thud.

"We have to keep going," Zenmon said, standing on her feet, but fell down.

"I guess it's just us," Dorimon said to his partner.

"We gotta keep going then," Chelsea told him.

"Rock Punch!" Golemon charged Dorimon, but he was able to move fast enough to dodge the powerful fist.

"We need to find a weak point," Chelsea realized. Suddenly, her iPod started to beep and took it out her pocket and looked at it. It showed an x-ray scan of Golemon and had a big red circle on his head. She looked at it puzzled and put back in her pocket.

"Sulfur Plume!" Golemon let out two more rock spikes and Dorimon dodged it, but threw himself into a tree.

"Why must you still fight?" Golemon asked the digimon. "You are outmatched, yet you still fight as if you have a chance of defeating me!"

"I refuse to give up," Dorimon answered, getting on is stubby legs. "I will do all I can to survive!"

"Fool," Golemon laughed, running at the digimon.

"Leave him alone!" Chelsea yelled, throwing a rock at the Champion.

"You humans annoy me," Golemon said. Chelsea continued to throw rocks at the digimon and that gave Dorimon a fighting chance and he lunged at the digimon and landed on his helmet.

"Metal Drop!" Dorimon let out a cloud of metal dust and blinded Golemon.

"My eyes!" He yelled in pain.

"Get down Dorimon!" Chelsea yelled at the In-Training.

"Catch me!" Dorimon told her, jumping into her arms.

"Gotcha," she said.

"I refuse to be outsmarted!" Golemon X yelled at the duo.

"We gotta help them," Elegon said, picking himself off the ground.

"I agree," Josh said, getting up alongside Elegon. "Let's go Patamon X."

"You too Zenmon," Elegon told her. "We gotta help in any way possible."

"Not so fast," Golemon yelled. He picked up the two digimon and threw them up in a tree. "I'm not letting these two get any help! I'm going to kill them both!"

"We gotta help her," Elegon said in pain. Suddenly, he fell to the ground and blacked out, and Josh followed his lead and they both lied there unconscious.

"Get them outta here!" Chelsea commanded Ciara and Crystal.

"I can't carry him!" Crystal yelled, gesturing to Elegon.

"Just do it!" Ciara told her. Ciara grabbed Josh and Crystal dragged Elegon, and they hid behind a large boulder.

"This is the end for you!" Golemon laughed, looking at Chelsea and Dorimon.

"We will survive!" Chelsea yelled.

"No matter what!" Dorimon added. Suddenly, Chelsea's back glowed red and the device on her arm glowed purple and white. Dorimon glowed purple and white and jumped into the air, out of Chelsea's arms.

"Dorimon…Digivolve too…Dorumon!" Dorimon was replaced by a new creature. This one had a large white foxtail and looked like a mini-T-Rex covered with purple and white fur with a red jewel on top his head, long erect purple ears, and mini-black bat wings.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon blasted a large black metal orb from his mouth and hit Golemon in the gut.

"You digivolved!" Chelsea congratulated. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," Dorumon replied in a deep, gruff voice. "Let's finish this guy!"

"I have an idea," Chelsea told Dorumon. "Hit him in the head!"

"I was planning on that anyway," Dorumon replied.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shot a black, metal orb at Golemon's head and the casing broke and Golemon fell on the ground in defeat.

"Thank you." That was the last thing Golemon said, before he began to turn into data. Chelsea held out her iPod Touch and the data flew in. The only thing left behind was a Digi-Egg with sand-like texture and visual arts.

"Why did he say thank you?" Dorumon wondered aloud. "He seemed happy to lose and be purified."

"Purified?" Crystal asked. "You two killed him!"

"No, Digimon don't die remember," Ciara told her. "Their data gets recycled and they turn into Digi-Eggs."

"What happened?" Josh asked, waking up.

"Where am I?" Neumon asked in a raspy voice.

"Why do I feel like I was hit by a wall of rock?" Tokomon X asked.

"Finally, you guys are awake," Ciara said. "You missed some seriously cool fighting!"

"And me digivolving," Dorumon added.

"Elegon?" Neumon said in a nice voice, trying to awaken her partner.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_You must be aware of the future young Digi-Destined. They will not stop. The attacks were only the first stage; soon they will come for you in your homes, schools, attack your friends, and your loved ones. You must learn the secrets that come with being a Digi-Destined and learn how to use the power. You must learn quickly, before it is too late. Remember my voice; you must always remember I am a friend to you._

_Who's there?_

_Goodbye Young Digi-Destined. I leave you with these final words, learn to be equal and you will survive._

* * *

"Elegon!" Neumon yelled in a raspy voice.

Elegon began to stir and he awoke with a scream. He looked around and found himself in his room with Neumon sitting in his lap.

"Are you okay Elegon?" Neumon asked the boy.

"I think I am," he replied. "I just had a weird dream, one I think meant something."

"Like what?" Neumon asked.

"We'll see," Elegon replied in an ominous voice.


	5. The Dark Ocean?

The day started out so normal, Elegon never guessed that he would end up in a position that would make him go against the very ones he cared for. He never would've guessed that he'd change and he'd never guess that he'd be a part of a deal that may change his very destiny.

* * *

It was night and Elegon exited out of his house with a smile on his face and Neumon on his head.

"I can't wait to meet this Aaron guy!" Neumon was in a happy, giddy mood.

"You'll see him soon enough," Elegon laughed. He loved the fact that his digimon partner wanted to meet his boyfriend. He loved Aaron as much as he could. He was extremely excited when Neumon wanted to meet him. "He's at the movies, so we should be there soon."

"I'm so excited! I wonder what he looks like, I can tell you like from all the times I heard you groan his name in your sleep."

"Quiet!" Elegon looked like a dark red tomato. "You don't need to be saying those kinda things!"

"It's true though," Neumon giggled. "Is that the movies?"

"Yep it is and that's Aaron. Wait, what is he doing?" Elegon and Neumon walked up to a Rave Motion Pictures and standing in front of the theater was a brown haired boy in a black leather jacket, and black jeans, lip-locked with a blonde-haired boy in a blue shirt and jeans.

"Aaron!" Elegon yelled in anger, making Neumon duck into the hoodie on his jacket. Aaron looked up and laughed. Elegon grew a face of shock and ran away from the theatre, trying his best to hold back his tears.

* * *

Elegon burst through the doors in his house and quickly ran up to his room, with his friends faces looking confused. Neumon hopped out of his jacket hoodie and fell on the ground next to Tokomon X.

"What's up with him?" Ciara asked.

"Nothing," Neumon answered. "I'm gonna go check up on him."

"Tell us what's going on," Chelsea said, grabbing Neumon.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"Tell us first," Chelsea said again.

"Neutral Shocker!" Neumon let out a small blue lightning bolt from her mouth and shocked Chelsea. She threw Neumon into the air and Neumon fell in front of Elegon's door.

"Let me in!" Neumon said in a raspy voice.

"No go away," Elegon yelled back in a small shudder.

"Neutral Shocker!" Neumon let out a small blue lightning bolt at the door handle and the door flew open. Neumon hopped into the room and slammed against the door, making it close behind her.

"Why are you here?" Elegon said in a sad voice.

"Why are you crying?" Neumon said in her nice voice.

"I'm not crying," Elegon lied. He was lying on his bed and he sat up, revealing several dry tear marks on his face.

"Is it about Aaron?" Neumon asked.

"It's nothing," Elegon lied again.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Neumon asked again.

"No!" he yelled, hurting the digimon's feelings. Something strange began to happen in Elegon as the darkness in the room began to bend and twist, as if it was alive and coming closer to Elegon.

"What's going on Elegon?" Neumon asked, getting scared.

"Not again," he mumbled. Elegon breathed in a deep breath and let out a long sigh and the room began to calm down.

"What was that?" Neumon asked her partner.

"It only happens whenever I get angry," he replied. "I never told anyone about it. The first time it happened was when I first came here. I was 7 and I didn't know anything about my life, only that I was alone. That first day by myself, I was angry and depressed. I remember the darkness in the room, swirling around me and making me feel better. I loved the feeling, but my mind was filled with evil, sinister thoughts of hurting others. I hated that part. I learned how to control it, and always made sure it never happened again."

"Is that why you where black clothes?" Neumon asked.

"Yes," he replied. "It still reminds me of the good the feeling gave me, but without the evil. It was my perfect escape."

"Escape from what?" Neumon asked, still confused.

"Life," he replied.

"What do you mean," Neumon questioned.

"I've never felt like I ever fit in," he explained. "I'm not like anyone. That way I act, is just that. An act. I'm not like any else. I guess, being alone in this house reminded me of that and showed me how much I don't fit in. And seeing Aaron today, brought those feelings back."

"Oh Elegon," Neumon said, jumping onto Elegon's lap. "You'll never be alone with me here."

"Thanks Neumon," Elegon said, beginning to crack a smile. "That means a lot to me."

Suddenly, Neumon grew unconscious and the swirling darkness reappeared, this time engulfing Elegon. He let out a scream, and then disappeared from the room without a trace.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you here," said a black creature with four red eyes.

"Who are you," Elegon asked. Elegon had a strange evil tense around him. He knew that he was afraid, but he felt a strange surge of energy, that reminded him of the swirling darkness.

"My name is Devidramon. I am here to serve you and further your wishes."

"Thank you Devidramon." Something was wrong with Elegon. His clothes hadn't changed. Elegon held Neumon, and every white spot on her, disappeared and were replaced with black.

"What are your first wishes," Devidramon asked.

"I think it's time to make an army and create a happier beginning," Elegon said wickedly.

"As you wish my emperor," Devidramon said, flying into the air and onto the Digital World. Elegon turned around to see he was in a giant black castle. The perfect fit to his new beginning. Neumon began to stir.

"What's going on?" Neumon asked in a raspy voice.

"It is time I stop running from danger and attack it first," he replied.

"Stop this Elegon!" Neumon looked at him and could feel a dark aura surrounding him. "That's the evil talking. Fight it!"

"No," Elegon said. "This is the new me."

"No it isn't!" she cried. "You aren't like this."

"I—I—I," Elegon began to stutter. He dropped Neumon and clenched his head. His device on his wrist began to shine white and he began to scream.

"You can do it Elegon!" Neumon cheered.

Elegon's device on his wrist let off a blinding white light and Neumon seemed to absorb some of it. Her white spots reappeared and Elegon fell to his knees.

"Where are we?" he asked, standing back up.

"I'm not sure," Neumon replied, jumping into his hands. "But I'm glad you're back."

"Back from what?" Elegon asked, extremely confused.

"You don't remember?"

"No, what happened."

"I don't either, you were different by the time I woke up."

"I am back my emperor," said an incoming Devidramon.

"Who are you?" Elegon yelled.

"You are no longer my emperor, but now my enemy." Devidramon flapped his wings and flew into the air.

"Neumon, I think you need to digivolve," Elegon told her.

"Neumon…Digivolve Too…Zenmon!"

"Blackout!" Zenmon raised her ears and shot several dark energy blasts into the sky at Devidramon, but he was too high and they dissolved before hitting their target.

"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon dived down at Zenmon and Elegon, making them dodge the attack, but Devidramon grabbed Elegon.

"Zenmon help!" he yelled.

"Elegon!" Zenmon yelled.

"Dark Gale!" Devidramon opened his mouth and a black ball of energy formed, and then he unleashed a dark laser at Zenmon, hitting her on contact.

"Zenmon!" Elegon yelled in horror. "Let go of me!"

"Not until I get my emperor back," Devidramon answered.

"I said to let go!" Elegon's hands shined red and he balled his fists up and punched Devidramon in the face. "X Ability: Chaos Punch!" Elegon kept punching the Devidramon. Devidramon took each hit with pain and a grunt.

"Stop hitting me!" he yelled.

"Then let me go!" Elegon yelled back.

"Fine!" Devidramon let go of Elegon. Elegon looked down to realize he was high up in the air.

"Zenmon!" Elegon cried out. His device on his wrist began to glow black and his palms shined a bright red. "I'm afraid, please help me Zenmon!"

"Zenmon…Digivolve Too…Sinmon!"

A spot on the ground began to glow black and Zenmon stood up. She glowed black and when she glowing died down, she was a new digimon. She was eight foot tall humanoid figure, with white eyes, she had two large raven wings, and she wore a black tunic, and wielded a black blade. She leaped into the air and flew straight at Elegon, catching him.

"Are you okay," she asked in a raspy voice.

"You digivolved?" Elegon said.

"Yes, my name is now Sinmon. I am a champion-level digimon and my attacks include Seven Sin Slash and Dark Storm."

"How'd you do that?" Elegon asked, amazed.

"You did it," she replied. "You might not believe it, but you do need others, and once you realized it, I was able to make a connection and digivolve."

"You won't take him!" Devidramon yelled, diving at the two.

Sinmon flew down toward the ground and put Elegon down on the ground. She then turned toward Devidramon and lifted her blade high into the air.

"Dark Storm!" Sinmon jumped into the air and charged at Devidramon. Her blade glowed black and she slashed the air with five dark orbs appearing and she gave off a pulse and they hit Devidramon on contact.

"That was strong, too strong for a mere Champion." Devidramon was amazed at this and he charged at Sinmon.

"Seven Sin Slash!" Sinmon's blade was engulfed in a black smoke and she struck Devidramon at lightning speed, seven times. Devidramon fell to the ground and was beginning to turn into data.

"Welcome to the Dark Ocean," he whispered. "I shall always be loyal to my emperor, if it is the last thing I do." With his last words, he turned into data and a black Digi-Egg with four red spots, was left behind.

"Dark Ocean?" Elegon muttered. The name gave him a cold feeling and he shuddered. Sinmon landed next to Elegon and de-digivolved back to Zenmon.

"What's wrong?" Zenmon asked her partner.

"I wanna leave this place," he replied. He looked out at the landscape, it was a dark grey and depressing scenery.

"How do we?" she asked.

"We need to first, figure out where we are and if we're even in the Digital World."

"That Devidramon kinda proved that we are," she replied.

"Good point. Next, we need to find that weird shimmering gateway."

"Use that thing you used before!"

"My iPod Touch. I'm not sure if it'll work."

"Try it."

Elegon pulled out his iPod Touch and the screen was completely black. "It isn't working."

"We gotta get outta here," Zenmon said desperately.

"I wish we had a ride," Elegon said. Suddenly, the duo heard a low growl. They turned around to see a giant black and white wolf creature.

"I am ShadowGarurumon! You may get on my back, my emperor."

"Why is everyone calling me emperor?" Elegon asked. He and Zenmon got on the digimon's back.

"Where do you wish to go my emperor?" ShadowGarurumon asked.

"Take me home," he replied.

"Yes my emperor, as you wish." ShadowGarurumon let out a loud roar and the trio disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

The trio came upon a strange village, filled with small bouncing pink chicks with a red feather coming out of their heads. "Poromon Village," ShadowGarurumon said. "Would you like to rest here my emperor?"

"Sure," Elegon replied. He was holding Zenmon in his lap, due to the fact she fell asleep.

"As you wish my emperor," the digimon replied. They stopped at the Poromon Village and as they entered the land, the scenery became more green and lively.

"These are Poromon," ShadowGarurumon identified. "They're In-Training digimon that are so gentle, they don't know any attacks."

"What's that?" Elegon asked. He looked at the village of small Adobe homes and in the middle of the village was a large bonfire.

"That's Poromon Village's Burning Legacy. The Poromon believe that if it goes out, then the village will cease to exist."

"The fire seems to call me," Elegon told him. "I wanna check it out."

"As you wish," the wolf answered. The trio walked over to the fire and Elegon climbed off of ShadowGarurumon's back and walked in front of the fire. The fire parted a small doorway and Elegon walked in. He found a pedestal with a red egg and symbols of fire on it. He grabbed the egg, suddenly he shined a white light. He was now wearing the clothes he usually wore in the Digital World and his iPod Tough shined a red light from his pocket. He brought it out and it shined a red arrow, pointing to a familiar voice.

"My emperor?" ShadowGarurumon asked. "You have guests that wish to see you."

"Guests?" Elegon asked. Zenmon began to wake up and jumped on the ground and off of ShadowGarurumon.

"Elegon?" asked a familiar voice.

"Crystal!" Elegon yelled in excitement.

"Elegon!" yelled yet another familiar voice.

"Ciara," Elegon said. He ran out of the fire and was finally together with his friends.

"There you are!" Crystal said, yelling at him. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you for days!"

"I've only been gone for two hours," he replied.

"To them you have been gone longer," ShadowGarurumon said to him.

"How much longer?" Elegon asked him.

"Who are you talking to?" Ciara asked, unable to see ShadowGarurumon.

"The gigantic wolf digimon!" Elegon yelled.

"They cannot see me," ShadowGarurumon told him. "Would you like for me to leave now, my emperor?"

"You may," Elegon told him.

"I shall meet you tomorrow." With that ShadowGarurumon disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"You're so weird," Ciara said. "Now, where the hell have you been?"

"I found a Digi-Egg!" Elegon said, quickly changing the subject.

"Don't—" Suddenly, the Digi-Egg floated over to Ciara.

"I wanted one," Crystal complained.


	6. Burning Passion!

"AGAIN?" Chelsea yelled at Elegon. "Every time I turn my back, you're gone!"

"It wasn't my fault this time," he defended.

"Then whose was it?" she yelled. Elegon pondered this question, the ultimate mom question if it wasn't his fault, whose was it?

"Well?" Chelsea asked.

"Can't say," Elegon lied, not wanting to explain the swirling darkness that took him to the Dark Ocean.

"Then I can't forgive you!" she told him, turning her back and walking away.

"Come on guys," Elegon begged. He was standing in their Living Room and Josh, Crystal, and Ciara were looking away from him.

"We aren't going to forgive you until you stop toying with our emotions," Ciara yelled at him. "You keep thinking you can leave and suddenly, we'll forgive you in an instance!"

"Yea," Crystal agreed. "We aren't puppets that you can just manipulate! We're humans and we do not like to have our feelings messed with. We missed you and worried for you. You disappeared for ten days!"

"What's wrong with you," Josh asked. Elegon didn't know why, but that short comment hurt him the most.

"Fine," Elegon said. He ran out of the Living Room and into his room. He sat on his bed, Neumon was sound asleep.

"I really messed up this time," Elegon muttered. "I wish I could tell them."

"You will always have me my emperor," said a invisible voice, belonging to ShadowGarurumon.

"Thanks," Elegon said. He decided he'd try his best to figure out a way to get his friends to forgive him, first Ciara. Her birthday was tomorrow and it was the perfect way to start.

* * *

"Why does he keep doing this?" Ciara yelled, flopping on the couch.

"We need to get a tracking device for him," Chelsea added. "I keep telling you, I know a guy that'd sell one pretty cheap."

"Chelsea we aren't going to open his skull and put a small mechanical device in there," Crystal told her. "It's just wrong and I'm pretty sure it is illegal!"

"I'm getting sick and tired of this," Josh said. "Every time something goes wrong, he runs away. This time, he got creative and went to the Digital World. He needs to be taught a lesson. I think we should unleash Chelsea on him…without any witnesses in the house."

"You must be seriously angry," Crystal realized. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"Well my Birthday is ruined now," Ciara said. "I thought it could be a happy event, but we're too busy trying to fix that emotional wreck, we call Elegon."

"That's kinda harsh," Chelsea replied. "I'm so proud of you."

"Wait, do you guys smell something?" Crystal asked.

"Smells like that weird gas from the computer at the Com Lab," Josh said.

"It's coming from Elegon's room," Ciara said. The four teens ran upstairs and looked in Elegon's room, only to see him sleeping with no gas anywhere. "Guess I was wrong. I'm gonna go watch my Digi-Egg."

Ciara left the trio of Digi-Destined that went back downstairs. She entered her room, and suddenly noticed her egg was sitting in the corner, and it was shaking. She picked it up, and then began to smell the strange gas again. She once again left her room with her Digi-Egg and entered Elegon's room. She looked all around, and then noticed the strange mist appeared.

"I knew it!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" Elegon asked sheepishly.

"We were sleeping!" Neumon yelled in a raspy voice.

"I know how you went to the—"Before she could finish her sentence. The door slammed shut and the mist began to circle around the Digi-Destined and a portal to the Digital World opened up and sucked them in.

* * *

"What did you do?" Ciara yelled, getting off of Elegon and Zenmon. The two human Digi-Destined had changed into their other clothes and Zenmon had digivolved from Neumon.

"I didn't do anything," Elegon said, sheepishly. "But, can we figure a way back after I take a nap." Elegon and Zenmon laid next to a giant boulder.

"We don't even know if it's possible we may die!" Ciara nagged at him. She wanted to pull him by his ears, but she was holding her Digi-Egg.

"We'll find out later," Zenmon told her.

"Yea," Elegon agreed. "I thought you were ignoring me anyway."

"Uuughhh!" she groaned, walking away from the two. Ciara walked away from them and saw amazing scenery. She was looking at a strange theater-like village with a giant stage with an orange creature.

Ciara left Elegon and wandered down to the village and left Elegon and Zenmon, hearing their loud obnoxious snoring. She gave them a glare and kept walking away.

_He is so freaking annoying! _Ciara thought.

* * *

Ciara was finally in the village and she walked through the streets and saw small gecko-like Digimon.

"Hello little toad creature," Ciara said, squatting down to speak to one of them.

"I'm not a toad!" the gecko Digimon yelled back. "My name is Gekomon, I'm a Champion-Level Digimon and my special attacks are Sonic Boom."

"I'm terribly sorry," Ciara said in a heavy sarcastic voice. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Who are you anyway?" Gekomon asked her.

"I'm Ciara—"

"Doesn't matter," the Gekomon interrupted. "What are you doing here _human_?"

"I'm lost," she replied.

"Then go talk to our town leader," Gekomon instructed. "His name is ShogunGekomon, he's an Ultimate-Level Digimon, and his special attacks are Great Horn Blast and Vibrating Shakedown."

"Great," Ciara said, standing up. "Where is he?"

"He's down there," Gekomon answered, pointing to the giant stage she saw before.

"Is he that giant orange thing?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Hey!" the Gekomon defended. "That's mean. He governs this entire village. This is Gekomon Village. He is our village leader and most respected person here."

"Chill out man," Ciara said. "I didn't mean to hurt any feelings."

"But you did!" Gekomon yelled, hopping away.

"I'm sorry," she yelled after him. Gekomon kept hopping, leaving Ciara and her Digi-Egg to go find ShogunGekomon.

She walked through the village and walked to a small stand with several necklaces. She looked at them wondering how much one cost. She put it down, realizing she didn't have any money, then saw a boy standing next to her. He was the same boy that had run into both Elegon and Josh and next to him was the small figure, still hiding in the trench coat.

"Want one?" he asked.

"I'd love one, but I don't have the money," she replied.

"Here," he said, picking up the silver necklace and putting on Ciara.

"But I can't buy it," Ciara told him.

"It's on me," he told her.

"Thank you," she said. "What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied, walking away with the small figure, still under the trench coat.

Ciara walked for several minutes and came upon a coliseum and inside was a stage. She walked inside and saw a gigantic fat, orange gecko-like creature with two tuba horns sticking out of his back.

"Who dares enter my stage," yells the ShogunGekomon.

"I dares," Ciara says.

"You look perfect," ShogunGekomon laughed,

"Perfect for what?" she asked.

"Perfect to play Helena," the orange Digimon replied.

"Who's that?"

"One of your Human Writers stumbled upon our lovely village a long time ago, by the name of Shakespeare and he left one of his works of art, A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"That sounds familiar," Ciara said.

"I want you to be a part of it," ShogunGekomon told her.

"Who said I agreed to be a part of some stupid play?"

"You are." That was ShogunGekomon's only response. Then he stood up and stomped the ground and it seemed to open up and Ciara fell in it. "As I have said, you are a part of my play."

* * *

Elegon and Zenmon were still sleeping by the large boulder and Elegon was finally beginning to awake.

"That felt good," Elegon said, standing up to stretch. "Wake up Zenmon."

"Five more minutes," the bunny said sheepishly.

"Let's go Zenmon," Elegon told her. "I'm gonna need for you to wake up my cutie pie."

"Your what?" she yelled, instantly awake and mad. "I'm not cute!"

"Of course you aren't," Elegon lied. "Wait, where did Ciara go?"

"I bet she went over there," Zenmon said, pointing to Gekomon Village.

"Let's go see what trouble she's gotten herself into," Elegon laughed.

"Kay," Zenmon agreed. The duo walked down to the Gekomon Village and was instructed to go see ShogunGekomon, by the same exact Gekomon that talked to Ciara, this time Elegon and Zenmon weren't as annoying to him as she was.

"Thank you Gekomon," Elegon said with a smile and wave, walking away.

"You're welcome," the Gekomon replied.

"He was nice," Zenmon said.

"Yea," Elegon agreed. "I wonder why he sounded annoyed when I mentioned Ciara."

"Who knows," Zenmon replied.

"That's a big stage," Elegon said. The duo walked into the giant coliseum and found ShogunGekomon sitting on the stage with a huge grin.

"Hello young travelers," the Digimon replied.

"Hello ShogunGekomon," Elegon said, bowing on one knee. Before they had left Gekomon, he was nice enough to tell them of their traditions when approaching ShogunGekomon.

"Arise my fair visitor," the Digimon said happily.

"I have a query of you my fair king," Elegon spoke. "I need thy whereabouts of my friend. I was told by a Gekomon that you knew where my friend was."

"You knoweth of the truth," ShogunGekomon said. "You speak as though you've read Shakespeare."

"I have," Elegon replied, secretly thanking Gekomon in his head. "I've memorized the entire book, A Midsummer's Night Dream." This time he was thanking his psychotic Drama teacher.

"I would love for you to do a scene with another friend of mine."

"I'd love to," Elegon said.

"I don't trust him," Zenmon whispered. "Something's off."

"I know," Elegon replied. "I haven't trusted him since we got in here. I want you to be ready to attack at any moment."

"Gotcha," Zenmon replied.

"Come Davis Motomiya." ShogunGekomon stomped the ground a hole opened up and a boy came out of the hole. He was dark-tanned, he had large, upright brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and he wore strange clothing.

"Beautiful." The word escaped Elegon's lips so quickly and lovingly, it scared him. He quickly shook his head and noticed Davis was standing with a ball and chain on his legs and his wrists were cuffed together.

"Speak," ShogunGekomon yelled at Davis.

_Godspeed, fair Helena. Whither away?_

_Call you me "fair"? That "fair" again unsay.  
Demetrius loves your fair. O happy fair!  
Your eyes are lodestars and your tongue's sweet air  
More tunable than lark to shepherd's ear  
When wheat is green, when hawthorn buds appear.  
Sickness is catching. O, were favor so!  
(Yours would) I catch, fair Hermia, ere I go.  
My ear should catch your voice, my eye your eye  
My tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody_

With each word Elegon spoke, he walked closer and closer to Davis. At the end of his speech, Davis leap at him and kissed him. Elegon's heart seemed to sink to the ground.

"I'm sorry about this," he quickly said. "Help us," he whispered. "We are being held hostage underneath the stage. Please save us." Davis backed away from Elegon and he was taken back down into the ground.

"I promise to make sure he is better by tomorrow," ShogunGekomon apologized. "Until then, would you like to stay here?"

"That'd be greatly appreciated," Zenmon answered.

"Thank you," Elegon added.

"Let Gekomon show you to your room." A Gekomon came into the coliseum. Elegon quickly recognized him as the Gekomon from earlier.

"Hello again," Gekomon said.

"Take them to Suite 63."

"Yes sir," Gekomon said happily.

* * *

**_Late at Night_**

It was late at night and everyone in the village was sleeping, except Elegon and Zenmon.

"Let's go," Zenmon told her partner.

"I feel like Puck," Elegon whispered.

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later."

"It's from that stupid book, isn't it?"

"Of course not," Elegon lied. The two snuck out of the suite and ran through the village quickly. They came upon the coliseum and saw the giant ShogunGekomon, sleeping on the stage.

"He's scary big," Elegon whispered.

"I don't wanna see what he eats," Zenmon added.

"Let's go over to that hole," Elegon told them. The duo ran over to an open hole and jumped inside of it. They fell down the hole and landed on the ground, Zenmon on Elegon's stomach.

"Soft landing, just how I like it." Elegon threw Zenmon off of him and laughed. "Laugh while you can, maybe I should tell Davis what you said earlier?"

"Okay," Elegon said, quickly shutting up. "I'm sorry."

"Elegon?" yelled a familiar voice.

"Ciara?" Elegon replied. He quickly sprinted down the hall and walked past several jail cells and saw digimon in them all. He came to the end and he and Zenmon found two jail cells on both sides of the wall.

"Elegon!" Ciara yelled in joy. She jumped up and saw him, but he was more focused on the cell, opposite to Ciara. "Look at me Elegon! What are you even looking at?"

Elegon walked closer to the other cell and he looked inside, he saw Davis in there. He was on the ground. He was on the nasty, disgusting ground. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. He could see dry tear marks. He could see the fear in his face. Elegon's blood was beyond boiling and he was ready to kick some serious butt.

"Elegon?" Ciara asked.

"Let's go Ciara," Elegon said. "We got some purifying to do." Elegon raised his foot and kicked the lock on the cell and it broke off immediately.

"Holy crunkeys!" Ciara yelled in fear. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Go and find your Digi-Egg," Elegon told her. He turned around and kicked the other cell, this time, the entire cell fell apart. "I'll find you later." Ciara could feel the anger in his voice and shook her head and ran down the hall to find her Digi-Egg.

"Elegon?" Zenmon asked, feeling her partner's anger.

"I want revenge," Elegon muttered. He walked into the cell and came out with Davis in his arms.

"Let's go," Zenmon agreed.

The trio ran outside with Elegon holding Davis. They got out of the chambers and Elegon laid Davis on the ground and walked up to ShogunGekomon.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled. His voice echoed throughout the village and Ciara began to run as fast as she could to the stage, with her Digi-Egg shaking rapidly.

"What is this?" ShogunGekomon yelled in disbelief. "I see you are waking me in the middle of the night! Wait, why is he here?" ShogunGekomon pointed at Davis, shocked to see him there.

"I'm going to kill you." Elegon's voice was full of hate and anger.

"I'd like to see you try," ShogunGekomon laughed.

"ShadowGarurumon!" A cloud of black smoke appeared and ShadowGarurumon came out of it.

"Yes my emperor," the ShadowGarurumon asked.

"Attack with no mercy," was Elegon's command.

"As you wish," the digimon replied. ShadowGarurumon leaped onto the ShogunGekomon and attacked him ferociously.

"Call him off!" yelled ShogunGekomon. "Call him off!"

"Why should I," Elegon asked. "Why should I? You didn't call them off when you hurt Davis! You didn't call them off when you kidnapped my friend! You didn't call them off when you decided to kidnap all those other digimon!"

"I'm sorry," ShogunGekomon pleaded.

"Not good enough!" Elegon's device on his wrist, shined black and Zenmon did as well.

"Zenmon…Digivolve too…Sinmon!"

"Sinmon, ATTACK!"

"You shall pay for your evil ways!" Sinmon raised her sword high into the air and it glowed black. "Seven Sin Slash!" Sinmon slashed ShogunGekomon seven times, and then he exploded into data.

"Aren't you going to purify him, my emperor," ShadowGarurumon asked.

"He isn't worth it," Elegon said. "You may take your leave ShadowGarurumon. I give you my deepest thanks."

"Thank you." ShadowGarurumon disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Will you be okay," Zenmon said, after de-digivolving back to her rookie-level.

"Yea," he replied.

"What happened," said a voice.

"Davis?" Elegon's hopes began to rise as high as a kite.

"Where am I?" He sat up and looked around the coliseum.

"You're free," Elegon told him.

"You defeated ShogunGekomon?" Davis said with happiness.

"Yep," Elegon replied.

"Thank you," Davis said. He stood up and stretched a little. "I owe ya one."

"It's okay," Elegon told him.

"What the heck happened?" Ciara yelled, running into the coliseum. "Dang it! I missed Elegon going crazy on that giant orange toad!"

"I'm beginning to understand why Gekomon didn't like her," Zenmon snickered.

"I need to get going," Davis said. "I need to find my partner."

"You're a Digi-Destined?" Elegon asked with curiosity.

"Yep," he answered.

"Let me go with you," Elegon told him. "You're going to need help along the way."

"What about us?" Ciara asked.

"He needs more help," Elegon told her. "You guys are made at me anyway. I'll be doing yall a favor."

"Don't say that," Ciara said. "We might be mad, but you know that isn't true."

"I just wanna say Happy Birthday before I go," Elegon said. "I had a present for you, but I'm not sure if I should give it to you right now."

"Why not?" Ciara asked.

"It's a song and I'm kinda nervous," Elegon chuckled.

"Just sing it," Ciara told him.

"I'd love to hear it," Davis joined in.

"Okay," Elegon said.

* * *

_Girl, it's your birthday_

_Thanks for all the care and love you give_

_Never cooked me a meal_

_But still, when I get kinda nervous_

_I can tell you just how I feel_

_Oh, I'm a little high-strung_

_It's just because I'm young_

_Girl I adore ya_

_And I'd do anything for ya!_

_All though the others make me frantic_

_With every single crazy antic_

_And when I'm bouncing off the wall_

_You're the one who stays calm_

_Because you love me for who I am_

_I'll always love you girl!_

* * *

Ciara stood there while she heard the song and felt a warm feeling inside of her.

"Ciara?" Elegon asked. "Are you okay? Did you like the song?"

"Oh, Elegon," she said. Suddenly, her Digi-Egg gave off a warm heat and it began to crack. The shells of the egg fell apart and a small pink ball fell out.

"Hello Ciara," the pink ball said, hopping around on the ground. "Pick me up! Pick me up!"

"What are you?" she said surprised.

"My name is Poyomon X," the pink ball digimon said. "I'm a in-training digimon and my only special attack is Ember Barrage."

"Your Digi-Egg finally hatched!" Zenmon said amazed. "I wonder what triggered it."

"Who knows," Ciara lied. "I guess we'll be seeing you guys later. I'll tell the others what happened."

"Okay," Elegon said. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Hasta luego," Ciara laughed. "WAIT! How do I get home?"

Elegon took out his iPod Touch and it gave off a strange glow that shined at Ciara and Poyomon X, and then they both disappeared in a bright glow.

"Ready then?" Davis asked happily.

"Yep, let's go."

"We're off to Mech City!" Davis laughed happily and leaded them west.

"My iPod says to go East!" Elegon corrected him.

"To Mech City!" Davis said, turning the other direction.

* * *

**_Okay, I've got some explanations to do._**

**_1. __The whole X-Ability thing will be explained later, but it's like the title sequence on a show. It's there and we see it, but they don't. The X-Ability will activate but the characters only see the powers they get from it._**

**_2. __I know it took a while for Davis to get in the story, and I'm still missing Veemon. Don't worry, I'll fix it later on._**

**_3. __Elegon has had a past of running away and other things that have worried the others, that'll be explained in the next chapter._**

**_4. __I can't give you the background music to the song and I'm sorry._**

**_5. __Go to Facebook and look up Jarvais Thomas. Add me as a friend and I'll accept, then you'll be able to see all the character's digimon and their digivolutions. And eventually, I may sing the song and post it on there as a video._**

**_6. __I'm not gonna promise you that this story is gonna be updated weekly. I started two chapter then finished them 5 weeks later, then posted them up on FanFiction after finishing them the same day._**

**_7. __And by popular request, I'm going to do Takari, Taito, Koumi, Cody/OC, and a special surprise not many people will ever figure out._**

**_8. __Please review!_**


	7. Hidden Secrets?

"Ah!" Ciara screamed, falling on the floor with Poromon in her hands. "I hate the Digital World."

"Ciara?" asked a voice. Crystal burst the door open and found Ciara laying on the ground with a pink ball of digimon on her and they were both in Elegon's room.

"What's this?" Ciara said, looking under Elegon's bed. She reached under the bed and dragged out a blood red book. "Oh my god!" Ciara looked at the book with a devious smile. "It's his DIARY!"

"No way," Crystal said with amazement.

"Get the others!" Ciara instructed her. "Meet me in the Living Room!"

Crystal ran out of Elegon's room and gathered Chelsea, Dorimon, Josh, and Tokomon X, then they all headed down to the Living Room, with Ciara walking around victoriously.

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked. "What could've happened in the last 14 minutes?"

"14 MINUTES!" Ciara yelled in shock. "I've been in the Digital World for a day!"

"You went to the Digital World?" Tokomon X asked. "How? We just saw you guys go into Elegon's room. Wait—I smell a digimon!"

"That would be me," said a proud Poromon.

"Your Digi-Egg finally hatched!" yelled Dorimon. "We got a new friend!"

"I wanna know why we're here though," Josh said.

"Because of this!" Ciara said holding out the book. "What I hold here in my hand, is Elegon's Diary!"

"No way," Chelsea said excited.

"I can't believe it!" Josh yelled with shock. "Open it!"

"We can't just go into someone else's privacy!" Crystal told them. "That's against the law!"

"Not in this household," Chelsea countered, lunging at the forbidden book. "I think it's time to find out what's on his mind!"

"Don't!" Crystal yelled, lunging at the book.

"Back off!" Ciara yelled at them both, pulling the book out of their range, making them hit each other in mid-air and fall on the ground. "Sit down, and I'll read it."

"You can't just read that!" Crystal protested. "It isn't yours!"

"Oh look at this," Ciara said, opening to the first page. "He wrote about the first day he came here."

"I forgot," Josh realized. "Elegon was the first of us to come here."

"This is amazing," Ciara said. "He wrote about his parents!"

"Elegon has parents?" Crystal said. "He never talks about them."

"Read it out loud!" Chelsea told Ciara.

* * *

_Today, I was told that I should start a diary. The CPS agents told me too. I don't really care, I don't even understand why they care about me. My parents never did. Especially since they never cared about me. I still have no idea where they are, but as long as they're gone, I don't care. This is the last time I'm going to think about them, no matter what._

_Well, here I am. In this rotten shack they gave to me as a home. Worse part is, I'm alone. No one with me. I hate them. I hate everyone. I just want to kill them all..._

* * *

"What was that about?" Chelsea said.

"After he wrote that, the page is completely black," Ciara explained.

"What's the next one?" Tokomon X asked, excited.

"The next few pages, look like he's talking about when he met Crystal," Ciara said.

"You were the second to come?" Chelsea asked. "I thought Josh was."

"I was third," he told her.

"This is kinda interesting," Ciara giggled. "Oh my gosh."

"What?" Crystal asked.

"Just listen," she replied.

* * *

_I've been here for several weeks, and the stupid CPS agency, is finally sending someone over here to live with me. It took them 3 ½ weeks, but it seems like they finally began to mildly care._

_Wow, this one ain't that bad. She has a funny accent. But, she's nice and kinda smart. But she sure as heck, can't cook or boil water for that matter._

_The first time she came, she looked at me kinda strangely, I wonder if she likes me. She's kinda cute, but I don't really feel the same way. I wonder why?_

_Also, I had this weird dream of being with her and we were at a lake, but the water wasn't blue and the place we were at, didn't seem normal and a purple bunny was following us._

* * *

"Funny accent?" Chelsea laughed.

"I just came from El Salvador!" Crystal quickly defended.

"The look?" Josh asked.

"He had cuts and scars all over him!" Crystal justified. "He looked like he'd been in hundreds of fights and the next day, he was in one!"

"He didn't even know he was bisexual back then and he knew it," Ciara laughed.

"He also knew he was gonna be a Digi-Destined too," Josh added.

"Keep going!" Chelsea said, she was getting excited and wanted to listen to more.

"Oh wow," Ciara said. "He talks about saving a bird in this one."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Honch!" Crystal said.

* * *

_I got in another fight today, and Crystal saw me. I ran away and on my way, I was hit on the head by a black birdie. I could easily tell he was a crow. I'm not sure how, but I just knew the crow was a boy. I picked him up and named him Honch._

_Crystal yelled at me for taking the bird inside the house, but I'm gonna keep him and help him recover, no matter what she says._

_I've had Honch for about twelve days, and I think Crystal doesn't like him. Every time she sees him, she runs into another room._

_Today, I had to let Honch go home. But when he flew off, I could've sworn a small mist engulfed Honch, and he disappeared, but that's impossible._

* * *

"Bird hater," Dorimon told Crystal.

"I was allergic!" Crystal quickly defended. "That bird made my nose run more than an athlete from Kenya!"

"That's wasn't punny," Josh teased. Chelsea, Tokomon X, and Poromon, all laughed at what he said.

"Can we just keep going!" Crystal yelled.

"Wow," Ciara said. "This is kinda creepy."

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"I bet he went to the Digital World," Josh laughed.

"No, but pretty close," Ciara replied.

* * *

_The strangest thing happened to me today. I found this little green vegetable, and it was alive. I looked at it, then it threw its arms at me, or tentacles. It started to scream and yell at me, I was scared, but then, I felt a tingly feeling and my birthmarks started to glow. The vegetable jumped on me and I punched it, then it hit a tree. I felt like a super hero! I stood up and jumped in the air and did a body slam on the vegetable. It turned into numbers and disappeared. It was so much fun! I'm just glad Crystal didn't see it. She seemed kinda weirded out from my cuts and scars._

_It turns out, my super powers are gone. I tried to use them today in a fight, but it didn't work out._

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Chelsea said. "He fought a digimon and won! Without any help from Zenmon? AS A KID!"

"This is like reading a fairytale story," Crystal said. "There's so much I missed on him."

"This one has Josh in it," Ciara said.

"We were ten when he came into the picture," Crystal grumbled.

"And you loved me ever since," Josh teased.

* * *

_Today, that stupid CPS agency, decided to send another kid to live with us. Now that I think of it, I've been here for exactly 3 years._

_Josh is kinda weird. I think he was kissing a girl outside school this morning._

_I talked to Josh about him kissing. I wish I didn't._

_Another weird mist came into my room. This time, I saw several faces and I saw this weird, gigantic dinosaur fighting a parrot._

* * *

"What did you tell him?" Crystal yelled.

"Nothing," Josh lied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Chelsea yelled, grabbing Josh by the collar of his shirt.

"I told him he needed a girlfriend!" Josh quickly told.

"YOU WERE TEN!" Ciara yelled at him.

"Humans are fun to watch," Poromon giggled.

"It's more fun when Chelsea goes psycho," Dorimon laughed.

"Shut up!" Chelsea yelled at Dorimon.

"Like that," Dorimon said.

"Can I keep reading," Ciara asked.

"Let's go on with the story!" Tokomon X said.

* * *

_I tried Josh's advice. It didn't go so well. I think he just fell in the toilet. My payback…_

* * *

"I'm gonna get him for that!" Josh mumbled.

"I remember that," Crystal laughed.

"SHUSH!" Ciara yelled. "This is a good one."

* * *

_Josh was kissing, yet again today. But, I figured something out about him. He liked her. The one thing I didn't understand was **her**. I think girls are icky. But Zane isn't._

_I decided to ask Zane out. I didn't really get an answer, but he did kiss me on the cheek._

* * *

"OMG!" Crystal muttered.

"What day was that?" Chelsea asked.

"October 21st, 2005," Ciara answered.

"His first boyfriend was when he was 11!" Josh yelled. "I thought he only dated Aaron!"

"Here's me and Chelsea," Ciara giggled.

* * *

_Today, I met the nicest girl. And I met the meanest, craziest chick. I thought blondes were dumb, not evil!_

_Ciara was the nice and sweet one. Chelsea was the egomaniacal maniac. CHELSEA IS EVIL!_

_When those two came to our house, I felt a strange tingling feeling and my birthmark started to faintly glow._

_I ran away yesterday. I'm back though. Chelsea kept yelling at me to stop fighting. She should be thanking me! I was fighting them, because they made fun of Chelsea. I was being protective. But if she's gonna yell, then I'm not even gonna tell her anything or the reason for it._

* * *

"I feel bad now," Chelsea admitted.

"I remember that day," Ciara said. "That was the first time they saw you flip out."

"I wasn't that bad," Chelsea defended.

"HE RAN AWAY!" Josh pointed out.

"Just keep reading," Chelsea said, giving up.

* * *

_It's Christmas again, but this time I saw some strange creatures. They were round bats and they had weird accents. They kept hitting me and saying," Myotismon is king! Myotismon is king!" They were really annoying. One of them tried to bite me, but I grabbed its wing and slammed it into the ground. The other bats started to get angry and hit me on the head. I grabbed them and knocked their heads together, then slammed them into the ground with the other one. They started to stand up and flew at me like a cannonball. They hit me and I hit a tree, which gave me a big bump on my head. They kept hitting me and one of hit my hand and started to scream with pain. I realized my birthmark was glowing. Another one of the round bats, charged at me, but I punched it and it hit a tree and got stuck. I started to get it, then I just grabbed the other bat's leg and he started to scream with pain. I got creative and grabbed all three of them and started to juggle them, each time they hit my hand, they screamed. It was really fun, and then I took them and threw all of them in the air and punched each one into the ground. They all screamed and started to disappear in a mist. I remember that mist, I wonder what it meant._

* * *

"How many times has he fought digimon without us noticing?" Crystal yelled.

"He seems to have these little adventures when we aren't there," Ciara realized.

"He keeps making himself look even more mysterious," Josh said. "He always keeps us on our toes."

"Should we stop reading this?" Chelsea asked, getting stares from everyone. "I know I wanted to read it, but maybe we shouldn't."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that," Ciara said. "But, maybe we can learn more about Elegon if we keep going."

* * *

_Today, I realized something important. I don't really like girls all that much. I like boys._

_I tried to talk to Josh, but he wasn't very helpful._

_I tried to talk to Crystal, but all she did was vomit in a trashcan. Shouldn't have done that while she had the flu._

_I'm sure as heck ain't talking to Ciara nor Chelsea._

* * *

"Does this mean he's gay?" Josh asked.

"I thought he was bi," Crystal said.

"He must've been lying," Ciara said.

"Why wouldn't he talk to us?" Chelsea brought up.

"I can't believe he wrote about this," Ciara said amazed.

* * *

_The CPS agents came today. I was the only one home. They wanted to take me away. I'm finally thirteen and they said I can go to a better place. I'm not sure how the others may feel about me, but I didn't want to go. I told them to let me think about it._

_The others are angry at me. I don't even know what I did. I called the CPS agency, I'm leaving tomorrow._

_I'm leaving today, I wonder if they'll know I'm gone._

_It's been seven days and now I'm back. The others seemed happy for me to come back, but the seven days I was gone, I didn't come back the same. I knew it from the beginning. The people I was with, weren't happy, and neither was I. But, I thought they could make me happy. I was wrong._

* * *

"I feel real bad now," Chelsea said.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Crystal asked.

"I wonder where he went," Josh said.

"When's Elegon's birthday?" Ciara suddenly asked.

"I don't know," Chelsea realized.

"Me neither," Crystal said.

"I don't either," Josh said.

"We never celebrated it," Ciara said sadly.

"I feel worse now," Chelsea said.

* * *

_Just came back again. I ran away, trying to find a way to a familiar place. I don't know where I was going, but something told me to go there._

_I'm really beginning to wonder why I'm here. What's the deal? CPS came to get me and they quickly let me come back. I wonder who put me here. I'm gonna go find CPS tomorrow._

_CPS was no help, they didn't tell me anything. When I tried to check the files on the computer, it shut itself down. I wanna see my parents, maybe they'll be some use, but should I go?_

* * *

"When was this?" Josh asked.

"December 25th, 2008," Ciara answered.

"We were with our parents, I thought he was too," Chelsea said.

"He stayed here?" Crystal realized.

"He runs away every week," Josh said, frustrated," and he doesn't even try to celebrate anything!"

"The next one is kinda sad, but true," Ciara said.

* * *

_Today, I turned 15, and I realized something important. No one knows anything about me. And even as sad as that sounds, I don't want any too._

* * *

"WHAT DAY IS THAT?" Chelsea yelled.

"There's no date here," Ciara replied.

"So close," Chelsea muttered.

"He's right," Crystal said.

"Who's right?" Josh asked her.

"We don't know anything about Elegon," Crystal said sadly. "We don't even know when his birthday is."

"We need to talk to him," Chelsea grunted. "Where is he?"

"In the Digital World," Poromon spoke happily.

"WHAT?" Chelsea yelled.

"He's been in there the entire time we've been reading his diary," Ciara told her. "You didn't really think he'd let us read this, did you?"

"Just put the book back and let's go," Chelsea told her.

"Wait," Crystal said. "Did he write about us getting our digimon partners?"

"I only found three entries," Ciara told her. "Oh!"

"What?" Josh said.

* * *

_The strangest thing happened today! I went to the Digital World, I think. I was taken there by special means of teleportation. More importantly, Zenmon digivolved! Also, I went to this place called the Dark Ocean. I also met this cool digimon named ShadowGarurumon! I came home, and then everyone's mad at me. I didn't even make the effort of trying to explain anything to them. I'm wondering what life would be like if I decided to run away for good…_

* * *

"We need to go now!" Josh yelled, grabbing Tokomon X and running out the door, with the others following.

* * *

**Kari:****_ I've been asked by Elegon to say the sneak peek for the next episode._**

**_It seems Chelsea, Ciara, Josh, Crystal, Poromon, Tokomon X, and Dorimon, need to find Elegon quickly. But what's Elegon doing and where is Davis taking him? More importantly, is Elegon going to come home, or is the new Digi-Destined team, down two members?_**


	8. The Road to Mech City!

**_Kari: I guess I'm the new narrator._**

**_Last time on Digimon X! Elegon and Zenmon, met Davis Motomiya, a dear friend of mine. Davis told them, he needed to go find his partner. Elegon quickly offered to help him, I wonder why._**

* * *

"Do you know where we're going?" Zenmon asked.

"To Mech City," Davis replied.

"When are we getting there?" Zenmon whined loudly.

"In a little bit," he replied.

"You said that fifty 'little bits' ago!" Zenmon yelled.

"Calm down Zenmon," Elegon told her. "Be happy we haven't had a single attack since we've been here."

"I just wanna get over to Mech City and find Veemon," Davis said. "Getting there is easy, since no one is likely to be on the outskirts of the city, but it'll be hard to find anything in there."

"Why?" Zenmon asked.

"Mech City is the capital of the Western Hemisphere of the Digital World," Davis explained. "Mech City is the most populated refuge city in all of the Digital World."

"Refuge from what?" Elegon asked.

"From Galamon," Davis answered.

"Who?" Zenmon asked.

"Galamon," Davis replied, stopping dead in his tracks. "Galamon is the dictator of the Digital World. You guys haven't heard of him yet?"

"Not at all," Elegon said. "I didn't know digimon had rulers. The ones we've seen so far have either been free or attacking us."

"Galamon is a dictator, but he has a human partner," Davis said. "His name is still unknown, but some say Galamon is not a normal digimon."

"Like me," Zenmon whispered to Elegon.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I'll explain later," she said.

"We should set up camp," Davis said. Before they could do anything else, they heard a small buzzing overhead and looked up to see gigantic blue beetles flying over them.

"Kabuterimons!" Davis yelled.

"I thought you said nothing would be out here!" Zenmon yelled.

"I 'thought' and I was wrong," Davis defended.

"Let's go Zenmon!" Elegon told her.

"Blackout!" Zenmon shot out several dark energy shots into the air, but missed the Kabuterimon's above them.

"Leave now!" a Kabuterimon yelled, charging in on Elegon and Davis.

"Get behind me," Elegon instructed Davis. "X-Ability Activate: Chaos Punch!" Elegon's hands glowed black and his birthmarks glowed red, then he punched the Kabuterimon on his head, and he turned into data on contact.

"What was that?" Davis said, surprised at what he just witnessed.

"I have no idea," Elegon replied.

"Elegon!" Zenmon yelled, with the other Kabuterimon, chasing her.

"Zenmon!" Elegon's device on his wrist, began to shine black and Zenmon followed.

"Zenmon…digivolve too…Sinmon!" Sinmon took Zenmon's place and the Kabuterimons flew into the air in fear.

"Get 'em Sinmon!" Elegon told her.

"Dark Storm!" Sinmon created five black orbs and shot them at the Kabuterimon, and they turned into data on contact. Elegon held out his iPod and sucked the data in, only leaving three red and sliver-polka dotted Digi-eggs.

"Shall we continue?" Elegon said, offering Davis a ride on Sinmon.

"Let's go then," Davis agreed, jumping on Sinmon.

"Off to Mech City!" Sinmon cheered, flying high into the air. As soon as she got high enough, she realized that Mech City was right in front of her, not that far a walk away.

"There it is!" Davis laughed.

"UGH!" Sinmon grunted. Sinmon landed on the ground and let Elegon and Davis off, then de-digivolved back into Zenmon.

"Is there anything we should know about this place?" Elegon asked Davis.

"Stay close to me and don't mess with anyone," Davis instructed.

Mech City was exactly as it was named, a huge metropolis of metal and digimon citizens. The buildings were as tall as skyscrapers and digimon flooded throughout the cities.

"Keep up," Davis told them. "We need to find Andromon."

"Who?" Elegon asked.

"Hurry up!" Davis told them. "He'll help me find Veemon."

"Zenmon?" Elegon asked, realizing he hadn't heard his partner complaining.

"I'm in your jacket hoodie," she replied. "I'm tired, gonna fall asleep."

"Okay," Elegon replied. "Davis?" Elegon had made the mistake of stopping while talking to Zenmon, now he lost Davis, his only guide in Mech City.

"Dangit," Elegon muttered. He quickly began to search for the energetic boy, but was soon able to figure out he wasn't going to find him anytime soon. He looked up and down the streets, and then he saw sparks fly and a blue and white version of ShadowGarurumon, hitting a building.

"Get back here traitor!" yelled a strange voice. Elegon turned around and saw a huge dinosaur with metal armor all over himself and purple wings coming out of his back.

"Just leave me alone!" the blue and white digimon yelled in fear.

"Garurumon!" the other digimon yelled again. "I'm supposed to get rid of you. It's going to happen, one way or another."

By this moment, Elegon had enough of this fight. "Wake up Zenmon." Zenmon didn't move or stir from her slumber. "Seems like, I'm all alone for this fight."

"Giga-Destroyer!" the giant metal dinosaur's metal-plated chest, opened up and he blasted out two twin missiles.

"No!" Garurumon yelled.

"ShadowGarurumon!" Elegon yelled. A puff of black smoke appeared in the middle of the twin missiles trajectory, and the missiles disappeared into the smoke.

"Yes my emperor," the digimon asked.

"I want you to take that Garurumon away and keep him safe from any harm," Elegon instructed him.

"Yes my emperor," ShadowGarurumon answered. He jumped over to Garurumon and grabbed him by the neck with his teeth, then disappeared in black smoke.

"Where did he go?" the giant dinosaur digimon yelled in bewilderment.

"It's a human!" a passing red and silver-polka dotted ladybug-like digimon said.

"Human!" yelled the giant metal dinosaur.

"Time to go!" Elegon laughed, running away.

"Follow him!" the giant metal dinosaur yelled.

"Zenmon!" Elegon yelled. "Please wake up!"

"" was the only answer he received from his partner.

"Giga-Destroyer!" The giant dinosaur digimon fired two more missiles. Elegon was a sitting duck with both missiles about to hit him. He froze in pure fear and couldn't move a muscle. He thought this was going to be the end. He didn't get a chance to see his friends again. He regretted a lot of things, he wanted to change.

"Mwahahahah!" the giant metal dinosaur laughed. The missiles made contact and a giant smoke cloud formed. When the smoke disappeared, nothing was left and any existence of Elegon and Zenmon was gone. The digimon left and things went back to normal in Mech City.

"What's your problem?" a voice yelled. Elegon realized he had been pulled aside before he was hit and he was face-to-face with the mysterious boy.

"You could have died!" he yelled. The boy's face turned red and he quickly got up and ran off with the small figure behind him.

"I told you to stay with me! I told you this city was trouble! Humans aren't the most desired species right now."

Elegon couldn't register what Davis was telling him, he was just happy to be alive.

"Why didn't you try and fight back?" Davis yelled. "You're a Digi-Destined! WE DON'T JUST TAKE DEATH! WE FIGHT IT!"

"How do you expect me to fight a giant metal monster?"

"That was a MetalGreymon and you should've found a way! How long have you been a Digi-Destined?"

"About one or two months, but it feels more like a week or so."

"You need to go into training. I'm gonna have to take you to see a friend."

"I thought we were looking for him?"

"A different friend! And I found him."

"Then let's go!" Elegon jumped up and Davis led them down a dark alley and into a side door.

"Who's there?" asked an autonomous voice.

"It's me Andromon," Davis said. A strange silver robot with high-tech body parts and some human body parts, appeared in front of the trio.

"Is this the American Digi-Destined you told me about?" Andromon asked.

* * *

**_Kari_****_: I just realized what Taito meant. MY BROTHER ISN'T GAY!_**

**_Elegon_****_: Yes he is. Now, stop yelling and let my story continue._**

**_Kari_****_: I'm gonna sic Gatomon on you!_**

**_Elegon_****_: If you don't stop, I'm making you a lesbian and you'll be in love with Yolei!_**

**_Kari_****_: Back to the story!_**

* * *

"This is him," Davis told him.

"Do you know Mimi?" Andromon asked.

"Who?" Elegon asked.

"You don't know Mimi?" Davis asked him. "You and the other American Digi-Destined should know each other."

"They're more?" Elegon asked.

"You said you knew four others," Davis said.

"My friends," Elegon replied. "We don't know anyone else."

"This is strange," Andromon said. "Didn't you see unexpected digimon appear around Christmas time about five years ago?"

"Ummmm," Elegon thought. He had to think back, to Christmas time. Then it came to him, he finally remembered his adventure with the three round bat ball creatures. It made sense to him now, they must've been digimon, but how did they get there? "I remember fighting some digimon five years ago."

"Who helped you?" Andromon asked.

"No one," Elegon answered. "I was by myself when those bat digimon attacked me."

"You defeated a digimon by yourself?" Davis asked.

"Three digimon," Elegon corrected.

"Yet you couldn't gain up the nerve to move away from two missiles," Davis teased.

"Who recruited you?" Andromon asked.

"What do you mean?" Elegon asked.

"Who brung you to the Digital World?" Davis asked.

"I wasn't brought here," Elegon replied. "I was sucked in by a weird computer."

"Prodigious," said another voice. A boy with red hair and wearing a college uniform with a laptop case, slung over his should and a small red and silver-polka dotted digimon came into the light of the room.

"Izzy!" Davis shouted.

"If you didn't come with anyone," Izzy said," then someone must've brought you here."

"I did," Zenmon said, jumping out of Elegon's hoodie. "I guess I did, because I was looking for a way out of that stupid castle."

"Not even a digimon has enough power," Andromon said. "Someone else must've brought him here."

"What's up with your Digivice?" Davis asked. Elegon looked down, then realized his Digivice was glowing black and white. It seemed to take a life of its own and raised up and dragged Elegon into a wall.

"Ouch," Elegon said. "What was that for?"

"That's a Digivice?" Andromon questioned.

"A what?" Elegon asked.

"You don't know what a Digivice is?" Izzy asked.

"I have no idea what your terminology means," he replied.

"It helps Zenmon digivolve," Izzy told him. "How did you even survive without this basic information?"

"With dumb luck," Zenmon replied.

"Why can't I move my arm?" Elegon yelled. He had his feet on the wall and was trying his hardest to kick himself off, but couldn't move.

"You don't think," Andromon whispered to Izzy.

"It might," he replied.

"But should we?" Andromon asked.

"No pain no gain," Izzy said.

"What are you two talking about?" asked the ladybug digimon.

"Remember the stones we found in those ruins a while back Tentomon?" Izzy asked his partner.

"Those five little rocks?" he replied.

"Yep," Izzy answered.

"They're behind the wall?" Tentomon asked.

"PULL!" Elegon told Davis and Zenmon, who had just started to help him get off the wall. The trio tried their hardest, but failed miserably.

"Let's get them out," Andromon said. He walked over to the wall and tapped it twice. A slot opened up and revealed a small brown burlap bag. Andromon picked it up and Elegon fell on Davis and Zenmon, freed from his prison on the wall.

"Get off of me!" Zenmon yelled.

"Whoa!" Elegon's Digivice got its second wind and thrusted him at the bag and tackled Andromon, making him drop the stones on the ground. The stones were rectangular and resembled a Flash-Drive. Elegon's Digivice shined a light and one of the stones floated toward him. He grabbed the stone and his Digivice let off a black and white light. Elegon's hand glowed red and the stone's rocky exterior, began to crumble away. Elegon held a black and white Flash-Drive with red lines and the symbol of Chaos on it. It gave off a red spark of energy and Elegon's eyes changed back into his normal hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked. He bent down to help Elegon up, then was thrown back on the ground by a powerful shock.

"Izzy!" Tentomon yelled.

"Elegon!" Zenmon yelled.

"The data must be saved," Elegon muttered.

"What is he talking about?" Andromon asked.

"The data must be saved," Elegon muttered again.

"What's wrong with him," Davis asked.

"The data must be saved," Elegon said again. He stood up and his entire body coursed with red sparks. His hands were glowing a dark red and his Flash-Drive-like device was too.

"What's going on," Izzy asked, realizing he'd been hit.

"The data must be saved," Elegon said again, getting louder. "The data must be saved. "The data must be saved! The data must be saved!" The last time, he let off a red light and his Digivice opened a slot ad he shoved his Flash-Drive-like device in it.

"What's he doing?" Andromon yelled, being engulfed in a red light.

"Run Izzy!" Tentomon told his partner, being engulfed in the red light.

"X-Data Release!" Elegon yelled. The red light died down and Elegon seemed to come back to reality, but something had changed. Andromon was crimson red and had a large red blaster on his arm. Tentomon's back had silver spikes and his skin had turned electric blue.

"I've changed," Andromon said, looking at himself.

"You did too Tentomon!" Izzy said in shock.

"The data must be saved," Elegon said again. "The data has been restored." With those last words, Elegon fell on the ground and passed out.

"Elegon!" Zenmon yelled, trying to figure out what happened to her partner.

"I feel weird," Davis said. He was on the ground and his arms tingled. His Digivice fell out of his pocket and he realized it was shaking violently.

"What's wrong with your Digivice?" Izzy asked, then his pocket started to burn and he threw out his Digivice. Both Digivices glowed red and silver metal on them, turned crimson red.

"Our Digivices evolved!" Izzy yelled. "Prodigis!"

"Davis!" yelled a voice from Davis' Digivice.

"Veemon!" Davis yelled in joy. His arms still felt weird, but he grabbed his Digivice and was happy to hear his partner.

"Davis, where are you?" Veemon asked.

"I'm with Andromon. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Hurry! Something weird happened to me!"

"I'll be back soon!" Davis told his digimon partner.

"We should get outta here," Izzy said. "But we haven't completely fixed the last television set."

"Digital Drive: Digital Dive!" Elegon seemed to be sleep-talking and everyone's eyes were on him, but more importantly on his Digivice. His Digivice glowed green and it shot out a light that circled around the stones and everyone except Andromon and they disappeared in a Digital Gateway.

* * *

**_Kari_****_: What is this story even about?_**

**_Elegon_****_: I beginning to warm up to the idea of you and Yolei together._**

**_Kari_****_: Next time of Digimon X!_**

**_Davis, Izzy, the new and improved Tentomon, Zenmon and an unconscious Elegon, return to Earth and they land in a park, surrounded by the Japanese Digi-Destined. Hey, what happened to Veemon and why is Elegon glowing like that? What's up with those kids? Seems, you guys have to read and find out! Next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_**


	9. The Clash of the Century!

**_Kari_****_: Last time on Digimon X! Elegon and Davis had made their way to Mech City. Elegon was separated from Davis, and was almost killed. Davis saved him and took him to his friends, Andromon, Izzy, and Tentomon. While there, Elegon learned more about being a Digi-Destined and his Digivice went crazy and he learned that he had a strange stone. He was given the stone, then the wackiness really began. He kept mumbling the same thing, then his Digivice let off a red light, Tentomon and Andromon changed colors and Izzy's and Davis' Digivice changed. Lastly, Elegon mumbled something else and everyone was gone._**

**_Also MY BROTHER IS NOT GAY!_**

**_Elegon_****_: One more peep out of you, and you and Yolei will be looking for a summer home in Prague!_**

**_Kari_****_: Fine!_**

* * *

A sudden blackout occurred and all electronic appliances were freaking out. A swirling green portal opened up in a park and Izzy, Davis, Neumon, Tentomon, and the unconscious Elegon, fell out of the portal.

"Get off!" Davis yelled, pushing Izzy and Neumon off his back.

"Get off of me as well!" Tentomon yelled, underneath Davis.

"Where's Elegon?" Neumon shouted.

"Here he is," Tentomon said, getting off the boy.

"What happened?" Elegon asked, waking up. "My head hurts."

"My body is blue!" Tentomon yelled.

"Don't worry, you just got the X-Antibody in you," Elegon said.

"The what?" Izzy asked.

"DAVIS!" yelled a red Digimon.

"Veemon?" Davis asked in bewilderment.

"Something weird happened to me!" he told him. "I was just sitting around, waiting for you to come back, next thing I know, I'm changing colors!" Veemon was a red, small monster-like Digimon with yellow eyes and an ash-white V on his forehead and an ash-white belly.

"He got the X-Antibody too," Elegon said. "I gave it to Andromon too."

"Davis!" yelled a group of kids.

* * *

**_Elegon_****_: I'm sorry, but they're about nine more Digi-Destined I haven't introduce yet, and I'm way to lazy to write about them all. You should know who they are and if not, you can look them up on Wikipedia, but I will only write Kari, TK, Tai, Matt, and Sora, cause they changed the most, the others haven't changed that much._**

**_Kari_****_: But you aren't too lazy to make my brother gay?_**

**_Elegon_****_: Shut up already!_**

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked a muscular, tanned boy with wild brown hair and a small yellow dinosaur standing next to him.

"We got worried," said a skinny, blonde-haired boy with a small blue and white stripped bear cub next to him.

"Where did you go?" asked a girl with short brown hair and a white cat with purple stripes and green gloves.

"It's Davis, he could've gone anywhere," said a boy wearing a green cap to hide his hair color and with a strange version of Patamon X, without the gem and only two wings instead of four.

"Who's he?" asked a girl with brown hair that came to her shoulder and a pink bird followed behind her.

"Let me help you up," said a short boy with a bowl cut, following by a large armadillo.

"What happened to Tentomon?" asked a bewildered girl with brown hair and a red and white hawk-like creature following her.

"What kind of digimon is that?" asked a boy with blue hair and followed by a green caterpillar.

"Let me introduce my friends," Davis said. "That's Tai, Matt, Kari, TK, Sora, Cody, Yolei, and Ken."

"Hello," Elegon said to them.

"What's this about the X-Antibody?" Izzy asked. "And where did you hear about this?"

"It's a long story," Elegon said. "But I guess I can tell it to you." The Japanese Digi-Destined gathered around Elegon and he began his tale. "After Izzy showed me the stones, my Digivice made me grab one and I was hit with a shock that gave me knowledge over everything about the X-Antibody and some of the X digimon I've met."

"The what?" Ken asked.

"Like Tentomon and Veemon," Elegon said," or Tentomon X and Veemon X."

"What did you do to Tentomon?" Izzy asked.

"Tentomon X," the bug digimon corrected.

"I gave him the X-Antibody," Elegon repeated. "I didn't mean to do it. My mind was kinda in stasis-lock and I released all the X-Data in my Purifier."

"Purifier?" TK asked.

"This," Elegon replied, taking out his iPod Touch. "This is my Purifier. I can take a Digimon's X-antibody that I've defeated and store it in here."

"What kind of Digi-Destined are you?" Tai asked.

"I'm not completely sure," he answered. "But I might be one from another world!"

"What?" Sora asked.

"X-Antibody Digimon aren't from your Digital World," Neumon explained. "We're from a different world in the Digital Universe. Our planet was destroyed and we fled here. Some of us were able to blend in and lose our X-Antibody, but some of us mutated and became stronger than your Digimon."

"Like you," Elegon said.

"And us," Tentomon X asked.

"Yes," Zenmon said.

"So you're telling us," Matt said," that you're a Digi-Destined from another world with something called an X-Antibody that makes your Digimon stronger. And you gave it to Veemon and Tentomon."

"Veemon X and Tentomon X," Izzy corrected. "That explains what happened to our Digivices." Izzy and Davis pulled out their Digivice and showed the change.

* * *

**_Kari_****_: What happened to you only describing five Digi-Destined?_**

**_Elegon_****_: I changed my mind._**

**_Kari_****_: Any chance you're gonna change your mind on my brothers sexuality?_**

**_Elegon_****_: I'm beginning to change my mind on yours. And I'm about to make a final decision._**

**_Gatomon_****_: Stop bullying Kari!_**

**_Zenmon_****_: Stop yelling at Elegon!_**

* * *

"I'd like to talk to Elegon privately," Kari said, standing up with Gatomon.

"Sure," Elegon smirked, walking over to her with Neumon. The others watched them, mostly TK.

"I don't believe you," Kari said.

"Believe what?" Elegon asked, confused.

"What gives you the right to say that you're a Digi-Destined?" Kari asked, her voice getting higher.

"Because I am one," Elegon replied.

"No you aren't," Kari argued, her voice still getting louder.

"What's your problem?" Elegon asked her.

"I refuse to believe that you're a Digi-Destined," Kari said; now she was at yelling volume.

"I am and you're gonna have to believe it," Elegon told her, walking away with Neumon.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled. Gatomon nodded and leaped at Elegon. Elegon was able to react fast enough to move and Gatomon landed on her feet.

"What's your problem?" Elegon yelled in shock.

"I'm not going to let you just leave," Kari said.

"If a fight's what you want…" Elegon aimed his Digivice into the air. "…then a fight's what you get."

"Digital Drive: Digital Dive!" Elegon's Digivice shot a green light into the air and it circled around him, Neumon, Gatomon, and Kari.

* * *

"Where are we?" Kari asked. Elegon had teleported them to a clearing in the woods.

"In the Digital world," Elegon told her. Neumon had become Zenmon and the two Digi-Destined had changed into their Digital World clothes.

"Blackout!" Zenmon shot several dark energy shots at Gatomon and hit her head on. Gatomon fell back and landed next to Kari.

"If you were a Digi-Destined," Kari said," you wouldn't be so mean to other digimon."

"You sent your cat after me!" Elegon argued.

"I knew I was right!" Kari yelled.

"That voice sounds familiar," said a strange voice.

"Gennai!" yelled Kari in excitement. A man with brown hair, brown eyes, and dressed in Jedi clothing, appeared from behind a tree.

"Hello Kari," Gennai greeted.

"Gennai, we have a problem," Kari said.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused. "Oh, who's this?"

"My name is Elegon and this is Zenmon," Elegon introduced.

"Don't talk to him," Kari yelled.

"What's wrong," Gennai asked.

"He says he's a Digi-Destined but that's impossible!" Kari explained.

"Digi-Destined?" Gennai asked.

"Yep," Elegon replied.

"I don't ever remember finding you," he said. "Where are you from?"

"Texas," Elegon replied.

"Nope," Gennai said. "Neither I nor my comrades, have found any Digi-Destined in Texas."

"I knew it!" Kari yelled.

"Something seems off about him too," Gennai said. "He has an evil feel."

"He's probably an agent of Galamon," Gatomon said.

"I can still here you," Elegon yelled.

"Then I should take you down now," Kari said.

"With what?" Elegon asked. "We already beat that little wimp, you call Gatomon."

"Don't call me a wimp," Gatomon growled.

"WIMP!" Zenmon yelled in a raspy voice.

"Kari!" Gatomon yelled.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Gatomon glowed white and was replaced by a different digimon. This digimon looked like a white and golden sphinx.

"I am Nerfertimon," the digimon yelled.

"That digimon is as strong as a Champion level digimon," Elegon said, looking at the analyzer on his iPod Touch, or his Purifier. "We can take her."

"You got it," Zenmon agreed. The duo charged the sphinx digimon and jumped on her back.

"Get off of me!" Nerfertimon yelled.

"Ride 'em doggie!" Elegon laughed.

"Let's git us a goin'!" Zenmon added in.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nerfertimon yelled. A rock appeared over the duo and fell, but they were fast enough to get off and it hit Nerfertimon. She fell to her knees, crushed by the rock.

"Nerfertimon!" Kari yelled.

"Nerfertimon…Gatomon." Nerfertimon fell on the ground and turned back into Gatomon.

"Wow," Gennai said. "He's smart enough to defeat an Armor-Level digimon with only himself and a Rookie!"

"How do we beat him?" Kari asked.

"Gatomon has to digivolve to Mega," he replied.

"I thought she couldn't do that ever since she gave up her power," Kari reminded.

"I can still give it back for a short while," he whispered. "Give me your Digivice." Gennai took Kari's Digivice and it glowed blue and he gave it back.

"Let's go Gatomon!" Kari yelled.

"Gatomon…Warp-Digivolve Too…Magnadramon!" Gatomon shined a bright pink and jumped into the air. The light dimmed down and Gatomon had once again, changed her form. She now looked like a pink-furred dragon with two large black horns. She had four pink wings and four pink legs with sharp talons.

"Now we're in trouble," Elegon told Zenmon. "Magnadramon is a Holy Mega-Level Digimon."

"Maybe I can beat her if I digivolve!" Zenmon said hopefully.

"Let's try," Elegon told her. He raised his Digivice and it glowed black, and Zenmon did the same.

"Zenmon…Digivolve Too…Sinmon!" Zenmon changed into Sinmon and Kari's face was stricken with shock.

"I knew he was evil!" Kari yelled. "That's one of Galamon's Agents!"

"I still have no idea who Galamon is," Elegon told her.

"Liar!" Kari yelled. "Magnadramon, get the human agent!"

"Touch him and die," Sinmon growled, flying straight toward Magnadramon with her blade held high.

"Holy Flame!" Magnadramon blew a tornado of fire from her mouth at Sinmon, but she was able to dodge it, barely able to get away.

"Dark Storm!" Sinmon slashed her sword in the air and seven dark energy shots hit Magnadramon, but she acted as if she was never touched.

"We maybe in some serious trouble," Elegon said.

"You aren't going to hurt anymore Digimon," Kari yelled.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone!" Elegon protested. "If it wasn't for me, Davis would've been killed and you would've never seen him again."

"Lies!" Kari yelled.

"You're so thick-headed!" Elegon yelled.

"You are related to Tai," Gennai laughed.

"NOT THE TIME FOR JOKING!" Kari yelled.

"Holy Flame!" Magnadramon hit Sinmon this time and dived in toward Elegon, grabbing him by his afro with her claws.

"Sinmon!" Elegon yelled in pain.

"Let him go!" Sinmon yelled, recovering from her state of pain.

"Move and he burns," Magnadramon threatened.

"I got you," Kari said victoriously.

"You're such a brat!" Elegon yelled at her. "You're too ignorant to believe that someone other than you can be a Digi-Destined!"

"Shut up!" Kari growled.

"On our way here, Davis did nothing but talk about you," Elegon said. "He told me about your adventures. That you and TK are the most experienced Digi-Destined, because you helped save the world with two teams of Digi-Destined."

"I said to shut up!" Kari yelled again.

"No!" Elegon refused. "You're gonna have to accept that you aren't supposed to save the Digital World this time."

"That isn't true!" Kari yelled.

"X-Ability Activate: Chaos Punch!" Elegon's birthmarks glowed red and he pried open Magnadramon's claws and was able to fall onto the ground next to Kari.

"Magnadramon…De-Digivolve Too…Salamon!" Magnadramon fell to the ground and she turned into a tan puppy-like digimon.

"The power wore off," Gennai shrugged.

"You act like you don't care," Kari said.

"Because I think he's telling the truth," Gennai said.

"I refuse to believe that," Kari replied, picking Elegon up by the collar. "Tell me the truth!"

"I'm a Digi-Destined," he said. Kari raised her hand and slapped him across his face. He looked at her shocked. The stories of Kari that Davis told him, raced through his head. He never would've guessed she'd act like this.

"Tell me the truth," she growled.

"I thought you had the Crest of Light," Elegon said. "I thought that Light was good. You don't deserve that crest. You aren't nice. I can't believe Davis liked you."

"Liked?" Salamon asked. "Don't you mean _liking_?"

"He's a liar," Kari said. "Don't believe anything he says."

"I have the perfect way of settling this," Gennai said. "Elegon and his friends can fight against Kari and the others."

"I'm not staying another minute with Ms. Witch," Elegon said.

"Wrong word but you rhymed it right," Sinmon teased.

"Shut up!" Kari yelled, about to hit Elegon again, but was held back by Gennai.

"I wish you would," Elegon growled. "How is it fair that she gets like twenty people and I only get five?"

"If you're a true Digi-Destined, you should be able to beat me," Kari said.

"I'm getting so sick of your stank attitude," Elegon yelled.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kari asked.

"You know," Elegon said. "I still have a Champion-Level Digimon and all you have is a Rookie. Plus, Sinmon is strong enough to fight an Ultimate and win!"

"I wish you would," she said. She blinked her eyes and she saw a strange black glow coming from Elegon. She kept seeing it and she could barely remember where she saw it. But it was familiar.

"I can't wait till tomorrow," Elegon said.

"Isn't it gonna take you a while to get your friends?" Gennai asked.

"It'd take me a few minutes," Elegon said. "Trust me."

"See you later then," Kari said.

"Oh, I'm not taking you back to Earth," Elegon said, getting picked up by Sinmon. "You can wait a day."

"TAKE ME HOME!" Kari yelled.

"Digital Drive: Digital Dive!" Elegon's Digivice swirled a green light and he and Sinmon disappeared.

* * *

**_Elegon_****_: Sorry, but Kari refused to be here. Considering that I left her in the Digital World. Heheheh… So, here's Sora._**

**_Sora_****_: Hi everyone! It seems Kari's finally acting like her brother, Tai. We're gonna have to get ready, because it seems that Gennai decided to hold a tournament and we have to fight the new Digi-Destined so that Kari can feel important. Never woulda guessed she was as thick-headed as Tai._**


	10. A Tourn for the Worse!

**_Elegon_****_: I'm not gonna try and lie, but there's probably gonna be cussing in this chapter. I'm gonna try and limit it, but I truly make no promises._**

* * *

"We have to get inside the school," Chelsea said, pushing on the locked doors. The gang was standing outside of the High School that they went to.

"We have to stop Elegon and bring him back," Ciara said.

"What if we're too late," Poromon questioned.

"We can try," Dorimon replied. A green light shined from behind a bush and Elegon appeared with Neumon in his arms.

"We have to get in there and find Elegon!" Crystal yelled, ramming herself into the door repeatedly.

"Are you going to say anything?" Neumon whispered.

"Let them keep going for a little longer," Elegon replied.

"Kick the door down," Tokomon X told Josh.

"I'm not going to damage school property," he said.

"Maybe I can melt it!" Poromon chimed in.

"Go for it," Ciara said, aiming her at the door. Elegon was laughing like a hyena from behind the bush and the others heard him. They looked over and saw him behind the bush with Neumon.

"Elegon!" Crystal yelled in surprise.

"Hey guys," Elegon said happily. "Whatcha been up to?"

"We've been looking for you," Dorimon said. "Chelsea and the others were scared you might've run away again."

"No we weren't," Chelsea said, lying badly.

"What happened to Davis?" Ciara asked.

"About Davis," Elegon said, picking up Neumon and standing.

"Who's Davis?" Josh asked.

"Y'all are gonna meet him soon," Neumon giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Tokomon X asked, confused.

"Here," Elegon said, taking out a small burlap bag. He opened it up and fished out four small, rectangular stones. The human Digi-Destined's Digivices shined a white light and one of the stones flew to each one of them.

Ciara grabbed the stone flying toward her and her stomach glowed red. The stone's rocky interior crumbled away and left behind a Flash-Drive-like device. The device had a white top and the body was red and it had bright red engravings in the middle. It let off a spark of energy and her eyes glowed red and went back to normal.

Crystal grabbed a stone and the back of her neck glowed red. The stone's rocky interior crumbled away and revealed a green and blue version of the Flash-Drive-like device. It let off a spark of energy and her eyes glowed red, then went back to normal.

Chelsea grabbed the stone and her back glowed red. The stone's rocky interior crumbled away and revealed a purple with a white stripe version of the Flash-Drive-like device. It let off a spark of energy and her eyes glowed red, then went back to normal.

Josh grabbed the stone and his forehead glowed red. The stone's rocky interior crumbled away and revealed an orange version of the Flash-Drive-like device. It let off a spark of energy and his eyes glowed red, then went back to normal.

"What was that?" Chelsea asked.

"My head kinda hurts," Crystal said.

"That felt weird," Ciara said.

"Does anyone else feel different?" Josh asked.

"It worked," Elegon said victoriously.

"What worked?" Dorimon asked.

"The Digital Drives worked," Neumon said.

"This is kinda cool," Elegon said. "Guys, we need to get to the Digital World, but first I have to make a quick trip. I'm gonna let you seven get to the site without me."

"Where are we going?" Ciara asked. "And how do you expect us to get there?"

"3…2…1…" As if saying a magical word, the teen's eyes glowed red again and dimmed back down to normal. The spark had taken effect as it had done to Elegon, they had a new knowledge of everything they had questions about, but didn't have an answer too.

"Where do we go?" Ciara asked again.

"Find the screaming girl and her Gatomon," Elegon told them.

"Okay," Chelsea said, raising her Digivice. "Digital Drive: Digital Dive!" She shoved the Digital Drive in the Digivice and it shot out a girl light that engulfed them and they disappeared.

"I'm beginning to enjoy this," Neumon laughed.

"Let's go and get the others," Elegon told her, disappearing in a green light.

* * *

Elegon and Neumon fell to the ground at the exact place they disappeared before with Kari and Gatomon.

"Elegon?" yelled Davis.

"Kari?" yelled Tai.

"Gatomon?" Veemon X yelled.

"Neumon?" Tentomon X yelled.

The Japanese Digi-Destined were looking for their missing members and strange new-comer.

"Here we are," Elegon said, walking into their sight.

"Where's Kari?" Tai asked, not waiting for anything else to be said.

"She's in the Digital World waiting for you guys," Neumon replied happily.

"How'd she get there?" Matt asked.

"I took her," Elegon replied. "But, I need to take you guys with me so we can start the Tournament."

"What Tournament?" TK asked.

"The one Gennai decided for us to have," Neumon replied.

"That makes total sense," Patamon teased.

"I don't wanna fight," Hawkmon said tiredly.

"Sounds boring," Agumon laughed.

"Do it for me," Biyomon begged, hugging him.

"Sounds like fun to me," Cody said.

"If Cody's going, I am too, dagya," Armadillomon agreed.

"Let's go then," Elegon said. "Digital Drive: Digital Dive!"

* * *

"Nice to see you all again," Gennai said seeing his old team of Digi-Destined.

"Gennai," the group yelled in happiness.

"There you are!" Kari yelled, jumping on Elegon's back and dragging him to the ground.

"Get off you crazy She-Beast!" Elegon yelled, trying to shake her off.

"Get off of him," Chelsea yelled, grabbing her hair and dragging her off.

"I thought this would happen," Zenmon said. "We're gonna have some big clashes."

"Clashes?" Dorumon asked.

"Our Digi-Destined and the other one are gonna clash and the blowback is gonna be epic!" Patamon X explained.

"Another Patamon!" Patamon said, flying toward Patamon X, only to be grabbed by TK.

"I'm not a Patamon," Patamon X explained. "I'm a Patamon X with the X-Antibody."

"I could look like that?" Patamon asked. "I want the X-Antibody!"

"But I like you the way you are," TK said, hugging Patamon tight.

"Okay everyone!" Gennai announced. "We're going to begin the Tournament!"

"What are we fighting about?" Tai asked.

"Whether or not I should kick his ass," Kari mumbled.

"What was that?" Chelsea asked.

"Nothing," Kari replied, not wanting her hair to get pulled again.

"Who said we were fighting?" Gennai asked. "I said that we should have a tournament, I never said we were going to be fighting."

"Then what are we gonna be doing?" Elegon asked.

"I've set up four events and two teams are going to go against one another," Gennai explained. "I've created a wheel that will decide the event and one person from each team will go against each other, unless it's a double duel and in that case, two people from each team will go against each other."

"Simple enough," Izzy said. "But they only have five people with only four digimon, and we have ten people and ten digimon, plus two of them have the X-Antibody."

"I see your point," Gennai said.

"But if they get a challenge this hard," Ken said," they'll be able to fight Galamon with more experience."

"Still don't know who Galamon is," Elegon yelled in frustration.

"Can we start?" Sora asked. "I'm gonna be late for my date with Willis!"

"Aw," Gennai teased. He pulled a large colorful wheel from behind a bush and spun it. It landed on a picture of two swords clashing against the other. "A Battle is the first event!"

"Who's going?" Cody asked.

"I'm gonna pick Elegon and…" Gennai gave a long, and suspenseful pause, making the teens get annoyed at the suspense. "Why not Davis here?"

"Sure," Davis said, running up with Veemon X.

"Cool," Elegon said, walking up with them. "I've heard a lot about Veemon and his crazy fighting skills. It'd be nice to see them head-on."

"Where should we fight?" Davis asked.

"Why not here?" Gennai questioned.

"Blackout!" Zenmon blasted Veemon X on the spot before anything else could be said or done.

"That's cheating!" Davis whined.

"Not actually," Elegon said, pulling Davis in and tripping him.

"That's dirty fighting!" TK yelled.

"Nope, it's how we Americans fight," Ciara cheered.

"Two can play that game," Davis said, jumping up and tackling Elegon to the ground.

"Vee-Head Butt!" Veemon X charged Zenmon and his head burst into flames and made contact with Zenmon, throwing her in the air.

"Ouch," Elegon said, feeling the pain Zenmon felt. "I hate when it only works when she gets hurt badly."

"Blackout!" Zenmon targeted Veemon X from the air and shot three dark energy shots at him, but missed.

"Hope you like flying," Elegon said. He pushed Davis off of him and put his feet on his chest. The next sound was of Davis being skyrocketed into the air and him screaming.

"He always did have strong legs," Crystal said.

"Zenmon!" Elegon signaled. She looked down at her partner from high in the air and nodded.

"Zenmon…Digivolve Too…Sinmon!" The rave-winged digimon took flight and wielded her heavy sword. The Digi-Destined down below, looked at the powerful Champion in shock and tried to take in what they saw. Elegon's friends were completely engulfed in pure awe at Sinmon. The others were realizing the full extent of the X-Antibody.

"That digimon looks strong enough to be an Ultimate," Izzy said.

"I can look the same way?" Veemon X asked.

"Let's digivolve then," Davis said. "Digi-Armor Energize!" His Digivice gave off a red light, and then gave off an ear-shattering beep.

"Veemon X…Digivolve Too…EX-Veemon X!" Veemon grew three times his size and grew large white wings, a black X over his chest, his skin was red as well, and he had a red diamond jewel in the middle of the X on his chest.

"V Tri-Laser!" Ex-Veemon X took flight and crossed his arms and his chest let off three V-shaped energy blast that were aimed at Sinmon. Sinmon was able to slash each one, stopping them.

"This is amazing!" Yolei yelled.

"Watch out!" Davis yelled, being caught by a stunned Tai.

"That was some fall," he laughed.

"Still not done," Elegon yelled running toward Davis.

"Gotta go!" Davis yelled, getting out of Tai's arms.

"Why don't you hold me like that?" Matt asked him lovingly.

"You never fell out of the sky after being kicked by a strange kid that was a Digi-Destined from another world," Tai replied.

"I'm gonna get him to then next time," teased.

"Stop running!" Elegon yelled after Davis.

"No!" Davis laughed. Elegon jumped in a tree and climbed it to the very top. Everyone looked around, unable to see Elegon or where he went.

"Where did he go?" Biyomon asked.

"Would you stop chasing me!" Patamon X yelled at Patamon.

"I just wanna talk!" Patamon replied.

"I sense a future relationship in the air," Sora giggled.

"That'd be so cute," Matt laughed.

"Ah!" Elegon yelled jumping out of a tree and on Ex-Veemon X's back.

"What the—" he said shocked. "Get off!"

"X-Ability Activate: Chaos Punch!" Elegon's hands glowed red and he punched Ex-Veemon X on the back and he spiraled down into the ground.

"That was kinda crafty," Gennai said.

"Does anyone else feel a cold chill?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I do too," Ciara said.

"I thought it was just me," Chelsea said.

"Oh, I've been around Chelsea long enough to ignore it," Crystal said.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you regret those words," Josh teased.

"That'll be soon enough," Chelsea quickly said.

"I think that's enough," Gennai said.

"Get off of me you crazy kid!" Ex-Veemon X yelled at Elegon.

"Okay," Elegon laughed, sliding down his back and onto the ground.

"I think we won that," Sinmon said, landing on the ground.

"After cheating," Davis argued.

"We weren't cheating!" Elegon argued.

"Gennai didn't even tell us to start," Davis yelled.

"You don't get a starting bell in a fight against a real digimon!" Elegon replied.

"This wasn't a real fight!" Davis yelled back.

"Oh look, two loud mouths," Ken said.

"I'm not a loud mouth!" Davis yelled at the top of his voice.

A shadow came over the group of teens and digimon, and they all looked up to see what was blocking the sun from them. They saw three digimon that all looked the exact same, but with different colors. They had the body of an angel with the same garments an Angel had. The garments they had on were three different colors, yellow, red, and orange.

"Who are they?" Chelsea asked.

"Agents of Galamon," Kari growled.

"I am Alpha-Angemon," the angel in yellow garments said.

"I am Beta-Angemon," the angel in red garments said.

"I am Omega-Angemon," the angel in orange garments said.

"I am Elegon, hear me roar," Elegon teased.

"Not the time for jokes," Kari said. "Galamon's Agents are not to be toyed with."

"Watch me," Elegon replied. "Let's go Sinmon!" Sinmon picked up Elegon and threw him at Alpha-Angemon.

"Back away you filthy human child," the Alpha-Angemon yelled, slapping his hand and knocking Elegon into a tree. Elegon made contact with the bark and slid to the ground and fell next to Cody and Armadillomon.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked.

"Are ya a little shaky, dagya?" Armadillomon asked, shaking Elegon to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine," Elegon said standing up.

"Let us help you," Ex-Veemon X said, charging up at Omega-Angemon.

"Back you insignificant wannabe X-Digimon," he said, kicking Ex-Veemon X on the head and hurdling him toward the ground.

"Get 'em Dorumon!" Chelsea yelled.

"You too Patamon X!" Josh yelled.

"Take 'em down Sinmon!" Elegon yelled.

"Let me help!" Poromon argued. "I need to help my friends!"

"But you aren't strong enough," Ciara said.

"I might not be big, but my heart is," Poromon said, looking at Ciara. Ciara looked at Poromon with eyes of pride. Her Digivice glowed red and white and her stomach glowed red. Poromon floated into the air and was surrounded by flames and began to glow red and white.

"Poromon…Digivolve too…Hawkmon X!" Poromon was replaced by a new figure. This digimon looked like Hawkmon, but had five feathers on the top of his head, a red gem on his chest, and his feathers were fire red, except on his wings, head, legs, and tail feathers, were white.

"I am Hawkmon X," the digimon said in a tough voice," my special attacks are Feather Storm and Fire Dive."

"You digivolved!" Ciara said, hugging Hawkmon X.

"Let me go," Hawkmon X said, trying to get out of Ciara's hug.

"Okay," Ciara said, unleashing him.

"Take 'em down!" the other Digi-Destined cheered.

"Let me help Izzy," Tentomon X begged.

"You can help too with the X-Antibody in you," Izzy encouraged him.

"Let's get 'em Ex-Veemon X!" Davis yelled.

"You got it!" he said, jumping up and flying toward the digimon.

"You puny digimon are no match for us," Omega-Angemon laughed.

"He's right," Elegon said, looking at his Purifier. "They're all Ultimate-Level digimon with the X-Antibody."

"We need more fire-power," Crystal said. "I wish I had my partner! I feel so useless."

"Alpha Star!" Alpha-Angemon blasted a white laser from his hand and hit Sinmon, but she was able to deflect the attack with her blade, making it hit Hawkmon X.

"Beta Star!" Beta-Angemon blasted a white orb of energy that hit Dorumon and knocked him to the ground.

"Omega Star!" Omega-Angemon blasted a white star at Patamon X, hitting him directly and knocking him to the ground.

"Hawkmon X!" Ciara yelled, running to her Digimon's aid.

"Dorumon!" Chelsea yelled, running to him.

"Patamon X!" Josh yelled, picking him up.

"Time to finish this!" Alpha-Angemon said.

"Alpha Star!"

"Beta Star!"

"Omega Star!"

"Tentomon X…Digivolve Too…Kabuterimon X!" Tentomon flew into the battle and Izzy took out his Digivice and it let off an ear-shattering screech and Tentomon X was covered in a white light. Tentomon X came out, looking like a Kabuterimon, but with a serious change in looks. His helmet was silver and coursing with electricity, he had a lightning pole strapped to his back that resembled a cannon, he was covered in electric blue armor.

"You look amazing," Izzy said in awe.

"Kabuteri Canon!" Kabuterimon X aimed his cannon at one of the digimon and blasted an electric laser at the Digimon's attack. It looked as if it would work, but the attack was quickly absorbed and acted like it was never there.

"Protect the others!" Elegon told the digimon. Ex-Veemon X, Sinmon, and Kabuterimon X, shielded the other digimon and took the attack. Elegon let out a scream of pain, being thrown back into a tree from the force of the attack on Sinmon. Sinmon fell to the ground next to Elegon and turned back into Zenmon and the two passed out next to a tree.

"You can't protect them forever," Omega-Angemon laughed.

"I'm not gonna let you beat us," Patamon X said, flapping his wings and flying up.

"I'm not gonna give up and let you win," Dorumon said, standing up, resisting his partner's attempts at getting him to lay down.

"You can't keep a good digimon down," Hawkmon X laughed.

"You aren't strong enough to fight," Chelsea protested.

"I have to keep going," Dorumon told her. "_We_ have to keep going." Chelsea nodded and her Digivice glowed purple and white.

"You can't fight in this condition," Josh told Patamon X.

"I have to fight and protect our friends," Patamon X told him. "They're our friends and it's our duty to give them the best care we can." Josh agreed with his partner and his Digivice glowed orange and white.

"You already digivolved once today," Ciara said. "Don't overstrain yourself."

"My name is Hawkmon X," Hawkmon X told her. "I am no ordinary digimon. I'm _your_ digimon. I can do anything with you by my side." Ciara nodded with surprise at the words her partner spoke and her Digivice glowed red and white.

"Dorumon…Digivolve Too…" The purple and white digimon jumped into the air and was engulfed in a purple light. Dorumon began to grow and his wings got bigger and the tail he had grew as well, making him look like a bigger version of himself. The claws on the digimon grew longer and became blood red. "…Dorugamon!"

"Patamon X…Digivolve Too…" Patamon X flew into the air and was engulfed in a white light. Patamon X changed into a humanoid figure, resembling an angel. The angel had four large white, feathery wings and wore blue and white pants with golden boots. He had nothing on his chest and held a golden staff with a silver blade at each end in his hands. "…Angemon X!"

"Hawkmon X…Digivolve Too…" Hawkmon X jumped into the air and was engulfed in a red light. Hawkmon X began to changed forms and looked more like a giant eagle. His head grew three sharp horns, one on each side and one on his forehead. His entire body was covered in fire red feathers, except his head was covered in ash white feathers. He grew two more legs, making four large legs and his wings grew large and he had two pairs of them, giving him four wings. His tail feathers were large and red and looked like feathered fans. "…Aquilamon X!"

"They digivolved?" Chelsea yelled shocked.

"They digivolved!" Josh yelled in happiness.

"Poromon got bigger!" Ciara said happily.

"They digivolved," Alpha-Angemon grunted. "We have to get what we came for and get out of here."

"Hand of Destiny!" Angemon X raised his hand and a yellow laser blasted out and hit Omega-Angemon, hitting him hard enough to make him fall to the ground.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorugamon fired several metal orbs at Alpha-Angemon and hit him on the head each time, angering the digimon.

"Burning Passion!" Aquilamon X was engulfed in flames and flew straight at Beta-Angemon and slashed the digimon across the chest and threw it backwards.

"Kabuteri Cannon!" Kabuterimon X blasted Alpha-Angemon with an electric laser and grazed the skin of the digimon.

"V Tri-Laser!" Ex-Veemon X blasted three V-shaped lasers at Omega-Angemon knocking it back from the force of the attack.

"Omega Star!" Omega-Angemon blasted Kabuterimon X and Aquilamon X and they were able to barely dodge the attack.

"Alpha Star!" Alpha-Angemon blasted Dorugamon, Angemon X, and Ex-Veemon X, and they were hit and fell to the ground.

While the digimon fought, Beta-Angemon snuck away from battle and flew to the unconscious Elegon and Zenmon and grabbed them both.

"Leave them alone!" Tai yelled, seeing the Galamon Agent.

"What can you do?" Beta-Angemon laughed.

"Agumon…Warp-Digivolve Too…WarGreymon!" Agumon changed into the famous armored Mega that everyone knew.

"Beta Star!" Beta-Angemon blasted the Mega while he was digivolving and knocked him into a tree and stopped the digivolution.

"Guys!" Tai yelled, alerting the others what Beta-Angemon was doing.

"Too late," Beta-Angemon laughed flying into the air and taking amazing speed, getting far away from the Digi-Destined.

"Elegon!" Kari yelled in distress.

"He wasn't an agent after all," Gatomon said. "We were wrong, he was a Digi-Destined."

"And we lost him after not believing him," Kari said, falling to her knees. "It's all my fault."

"Where is he taking them?" Chelsea demanded.

"To meet someone special," Omega-Angemon laughed wickedly.

"They're taking him to Galamon," Gennai said.

"No, but close," Alpha-Angemon said.

"Give him back!" Ciara yelled.

"He's not yours to take," Josh yelled.

"We shall be taking our leave now," Omega-Angemon said, disappearing into a white light with Alpha-Angemon. The scene that just took place sank its way into everyone's heart as they realized that the one person that brung them together, was just kidnapped by Galamon's Agents and possibly taken to die.

"They're gone," Crystal said in a broken voice.

"We have to go find them," Chelsea said. Dorugamon landed next to Chelsea and she jumped on his back.

"Let's go," Josh said, with Angemon X grabbing him and putting him in his hands.

"Come on Crystal," Ciara said, helping her on Aquilamon X.

"Do you want our help?" Davis asked.

"We can only use the help of Davis, Veemon X, Izzy, and Tentomon X," Chelsea said. "We can't take anyone that don't have the X-Antibody with us, in case they get hurt."

"We can respect that," Yolei said. "But call us as soon as you need our help."

"We will," Davis said, getting on Ex-Veemon X's back.

"We'll be fine," Izzy said, getting on Kabuterimon X's back.

"Be safe!" Sora called out. The Digi-Destined and their digimon flew after Beta-Angemon. But, they hadn't realized that they had no idea where he'd had gone.

* * *

**_Crystal_****_: Elegon's been taken by that bastard, Beta-Angemon. All we know is that they're going to be at Galamon's palace. We have to get there and save Elegon. And I need to find my partner. I can't help anyone without a digimon by my side._**

**_Next Time on Digimon X!_**

**_Elegon and Zenmon have arrived at their destination and Elegon meets the last person he thought he'd ever meet. Now, he's not worried about trying to get away, but now he has a worse problem, keeping his emotional state intact._**


	11. Patience is a Virtue!

**_Elegon: I'm still feel bad for not updating. Sorry! :'( But here's the next chapter!_** **_:D_**

* * *

After Beta-Angemon had kidnapped Elegon and Zenmon, the others flew after him to find their friend.

"I think we should set up camp," Chelsea recommended, looking at the setting sun.

"Can't we go a little further?" Dorugamon asked his partner.

"It'd be smarter to rest," Izzy said, agreeing with Chelsea.

"But what about Elegon?" Ciara asked.

"Right now, the Digimon need to eat and rest up," Davis said. "Besides, if they get to tired and one of Galamon's Agents attack again, we're screwed."

"I'm so hungry," Ex-Veemon X whined.

"Then let's land," Aquilamon X said, descending to the ground.

The Champions landed near a river located by a tropical forest, filled with strange monkey-like Digimon. The kids got off their Digimon and watched them all de-digivolve back to Rookie.

"Hello travelers," said one of the native Digimon. The Digimon looked like a green monkey with a Tarzan loincloth, big hands, which were covered with brown gloves, huge feet, and a big slingshot on his back.

"Which Digimon are you?" Crystal asked, picking up the monkey Digimon.

"My name is Monmon. I'm a rookie-level Digimon and my special attacks are Baby Sling and Mischievous Hoop."

"You're so cute," Ciara said.

"I already hate him," Hawkmon X growled.

"You're jealous!" Patamon X teased.

"I'm going to hit you if you don't shut up!" Hawkmon X growled.

"I've never met you," Izzy said curiously.

"We Monmons never leave our forest," Monmon explained.

"Leader!" yelled a smaller Monmon.

"What's wrong?" Monmon asked.

"A Human broke through our defenses and is heading in this direction!"

"Let's go guys!" Chelsea commanded.

"Who died and made you leader?" Josh asked.

"GO NOW!" Chelsea yelled. The Digimon and their partners ran into the forest and passed hundreds of elaborate tree houses. As they ran through they suddenly stopped after seeing a tree fall down.

"Baby Sling!" Hundreds of Monmons in a tree were firing at their opponent but were losing badly.

"Stop hitting us!" yelled a voice.

"Bunny Blast!" Several small green energy shots, flew threw the trees, creating smoke clouds on impact.

"Blazing Ice!" Several small purple energy shots, flew threw the trees, creating smoke clouds on impact.

"Those voices sound familiar," Veemon X told Davis.

"You don't think it's—," Davis began.

"Let's go Dorumon!" Chelsea said.

"You too Hawkmon X!" Ciara said.

"Take 'em down Patamon X!" Josh cheered.

"Wait!" Davis yelled, stopping everyone, including the Monmon.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked.

"I don't think we should be attacking another Digi-Destined is all," Davis laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"Why would a Digi-Destined be attacking?" Tentomon X asked.

"Would someone get these monkeys off of me!" yelled the first voice.

"That's not a familiar voice," Izzy said.

"You weren't with us when we met him," Veemon X said, running into the cloud of smoke. The sound of Monmon jumping away and screeching were heard and an excited laugh.

"It's him!" Veemon X yelled happily, gliding out of the smoke cloud, hanging onto a white bunny with long green floppy ears.

"Davis?" asked the first voice, walking out of the smoke cloud. It revealed a tall blonde-haired boy, wearing a green vest jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and wearing blue jeans.

"Yep," Davis smiled. "It's been a while."

"A while?" Willis asked. "VEEMON IS RED!"

"Long story," Davis said. "We'll tell it to you after you tell me why you and Terriermon are here."

"Don't forget me," said a brown-furred and purple-eared version of Terriermon said, walking behind the boy.

"When did Kokomon hatch, Willis?" Davis asked, picking up the small Digimon.

"His name is Lopmon and a few months ago," Willis explained.

"This is so much fun!" Veemon X exclaimed, still gliding on Terriermon.

"Get down!" Davis said, grabbing on Veemon X's foot and dragging him to the ground. Lopmon laughed at his brother falling and Terriermon, sat up with an angry look on his face.

"Stop laughing at me!" he yelled.

"Make me," Lopmon teased.

"Agh!" Terriermon yelled, jumping toward Lopmon. He pushed Lopmon out of Davis' arms and a fight brewed.

"What's up with them?"Patamon X asked.

"Sibling Rivalry," Willis replied. "It's been going on for a couple of days."

"Shouldn't you take care of that?" Ciara asked.

"They'll just tire themselves out," Willis said," and the last time I tried that, they bit me."

"Is this a friend of yours?" the leader Monmon asked.

"Yes he is," Davis said.

"We're sorry for attacking you then," the leader apologized.

"It's okay," he told him.

The group of Digi-Destined toured through the Monmon village and was even given a tree house to sleep in. Willis had told them that he, Lopmon, and Terriermon, got stuck in the Digital World after fighting a group of wild Growlmon and they're only way home was destroyed. The others told their story of coming to the Digital World, but Crystal was wary of saying anything to Willis.

"What's wrong?" Josh whispered to her.

"Nothing," she replied back.

"Then say something to Willis," he told her.

"I don't want to," she said, standing up and walking into the forest.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Willis asked Josh.

"It's not that, she's just shy," he replied.

"I'll go talk to her," he said. He walked into the forest after her to try and catch up with her.

He walked deep into the forest without hearing or seeing the girl he was going after. He was about to go back when he heard the sound of rocks hitting something. He walked toward the sound, only to see Crystal hitting ruins with small rocks.

"Hey there," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk," he said.

"Don't you need to go back to your twin Digimon?" she asked.

"They'll be okay," he told her.

"Aren't you lucky?" she mumbled.

"Can I join you?" he asked, smiling.

"Do what you want," she replied, still throwing rocks.

"We don't have forest like these where I'm from," Willis said, not getting a response from Crystal. "Okay look!" Willis threw his rocks on the ground. "I'm not sure why you hate me, but you can't just be mad for no reason!"

"I'm made because you have _two_ Digimon and I can't even find mine!" she yelled, throwing her rocks on the ground and walking up to Willis' face. "I'm the only one that doesn't have a partner and it sucks because I can't help in anyway! But you just get to have two Digimon and that leaves me without one. How is that fair?"

"I didn't choose for you to not find your partner!"

"But you got to get two!"

"You act as if this is my fault!"

"It isn't, but it's not fair that you get two and I get none! When do I get to find my partner?" After that last sentence, she let out a small whimper, as if she was about to cry. "I deserve one, yet I never get to have one!"

"You're gonna have to be patient and wait," Willis told her. "A few years ago, I lost Lopmon when a virus took her away. I waited eight years to get him back. You're just gonna have to wait to get your partner, but when you get it, it'll be that much better."

"But I want her now!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. The ground started to shake and cracks formed underneath the two and it broke, making Crystal and Willis fall in the hole.

"Great," Crystal muttered. "Now I'm stuck in a hole!"

"So am I," Willis added. "And I'm not stuck with a happy person such like myself; instead I'm with an impatient, aggressive girl."

"I also need anger management," she added, slapping him on the back of his head. "Now, let's start moving so we can find a way out of here."

"You're pretty bossy," Willis teased.

"And you're pretty annoying," she countered. The two Digi-Destined walked down the tunnel of the hole they fell down. As the walked down the tunnel, the walls began to show strange pictographs of different Digimon, but it was too dark for them to see what the Digimon were. The further down they went, they started to see a small glow of light.

"Yes, a way out!" Crystal cheered, grabbing Willis' arm and running down the tunnel. The two reached the end of the tunnel and saw where the glow was coming from. They quickly guessed that they must've been underneath the Monmon village, because their were hundreds of them down there.

"What are they doing?" Willis asked, shocked at the sight. The Monmon were worshipping a giant flaming idol, that looked like a Digimon, but wasn't a familiar one that they could see. The idol was standing up on a large pedestal and Monmon were surrounding it.

"What are you doing here?" yelled a Monmon. The other Monmons looked up and saw the two Digi-Destined.

"We should run," Willis said, grabbing Crystal and running back toward the tunnel.

"No, the other way!" Crystal said, stopping them. "That's a dead end!"

"Fine!" Willis agreed. The two Digi-Destined ran as fast as they could between the Monmon and toward the flaming idol.

"Get away from that!" a Monmon yelled.

"Baby Sling!" Monmon started to fire small nuts from their slingshots at the duo. Crystal and Willis were being pelted with nuts, but kept running toward the idol.

"We have to get out of here!" Willis told Crystal.

"I know!" she replied.

"Then why are we giving the Monmon better aim at us?" he asked.

"Because they wouldn't attack their idol!" she replied, getting closer to the idol.

"Good idea!" he told her. Crystal and Willis came up to the idol and climbed onto the pedestal and the Monmon stopped firing at them. The Monmon glared at them, thinking of a way to get them.

_Enter the fire,_ said a voice on Crystal's head. _Enter the fire. I'm waiting for you!_

"My partner!" Crystal cheered.

"What?" Willis asked.

"Let's go!" Crystal yelled, grabbing Willis and running into the fire. Willis tried to stop her, but she was more determined to get her partner. Crystal walked into the fire and Willis came in after her, screaming.

"Would you stop screaming?" Crystal told him.

"We aren't burning?" Willis asked, amazed.

"Apparently not!" Crystal replied. "Now help me find my partner!" Crystal walked around the idol, still unable to see what the object was designed after. She started to climb up the leg, but she accidently cracked through the idol and fell in.

"Are you okay?" Willis asked.

"I'm good," she said, standing up. The first thing she saw when she stood up was a bright white light coming down from the head of the idol. In the light was a yellow Digi-Egg with purple stripes. The Digi-Egg slowly floated over to Crystal and she grabbed the egg.

"Crystal! Get out here!" Willis yelled, worried.

"What's up?" she asked, walking out of the idol.

"Look," he said, pointing at the flames. The fire was dimming and they both knew that soon, they'd be gone and the Monmon would be furious at them.

"Oh no," Crystal said. The flames completely disappeared and the Monmon looked at the duo with furious faces.

"We need to get outta here," Willis said.

"Naw, ya think?" Crystal snapped. "But check out my Digi-Egg!"

"Good for you," Willis said sarcastically. "Now, what are we gonna do about the crazy monkeys that are gonna pelt us with their nuts?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and her Digi-Egg started to shake violently. Crystal's face lit up with excitement as she watched cracks form in her Digi-Egg. The Digi-Egg shell broke apart as a small Digimon came out. The Digimon had a big yellow head with twin, sharp, yellow ears and a long yellow tail with purple stripes.

"She's here!" Crystal cheered.

"Who're you callin' a she?" the small Digimon said with a masculine, gruff voice.

"I wanted a girl!" Crystal whined.

"Too bad! My name is Nyaromon. I'm an In-Training Digimon and my only attack is Tail Whip."

"He's not strong enough to fight Rookies," Willis realized.

"I can still take 'em!" Nyaromon yelled. "Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em!"

"You're not strong enough," Crystal told him.

"Baby Sling!" The Monmon were angry and started to slingshot nuts at them.

"This so stupid!" Nyaromon whined. "I want to fight!"

"No!" Crystal replied.

"Too bad!" Nyaromon jumped out of Crystal's arms and started to flick the nuts away with his tail.

"Get back here!" Crystal yelled.

"NO!" Nyaromon yelled, still flicking nuts away.

"You're so stubborn!" Crystal yelled at him.

Her digivice started to glow and so did Nyaromon. "Nyaromon…Digivolve Too…" Nyaromon stopped glowing and had grown by three feet tall. He had the appearance of a light brown-furred bear cub, but he had a purple belt across his chest and his paws were wrapped in purple straps. He also had two orange slashes on both of his cheeks and a backwards cap on his head that showed the words 'BEARS', even though it was on backwards. His paws had four claws on each one and even though they were retractable, he kept them showing. "…Bearmon!"

"Bear Claw!" Bearmon slashed the nuts apart and the Monmon looked at the newly digivolved Bearmon with fear.

"Cool you digivolved!" Crystal congratulated. "If you ever do that again, I'm going to hurt you!"

"He's still just a rookie," Willis said.

"Wrong, he's got the X-Antibody," Crystal told him.

"Bear Claw!" Bearmon jumped off the pedestal and started to claw the Monmon, instantly purifying them and turning them into Digi-Eggs. Crystal and Willis followed Bearmon to the opposite wall the tunnel was on. Crystal looked up and saw that there was a long vine to help them get out of the underground idol center.

"Quick, up the vine!" Crystal told the other two.

"Bear Claw!" Bearmon slashed several more Monmon and allowed Crystal and Willis to climb up the vine. Crystal was almost at the top of the vine with Willis underneath her, when the Monmon realized what they were doing.

"Baby Sling!" They fired at Crystal and made her slip off the vine, but Willis grabbed her arm and saved her from falling to her death.

"Help!" Crystal yelled.

"Crystal!" Bearmon yelled.

* * *

In the tunnel they had fallen into, Josh, Patamon X, Terriermon, Lopmon, Veemon X, and Davis were searching for the missing Willis and Crystal.

"How do we know they're down here?" Josh asked.

"I'm tracing Willis' digivice," Davis replied," but I keep getting interference from somewhere." He looked at his D-3 and saw a green dot nearby, but there was a strange signal, making it hard for Davis to see it clearly.

"He has to be nearby, I can hear him in my head," Lopmon said.

"I think you're just going crazy," Terriermon told him.

"Shut up!" Lopmon yelled, punching his brother.

"No fighting!" Veemon X yelled at the twins.

"Fine," they pouted. The group walked down the tunnel, until they came upon the end of the tunnel and could hear voices yelling. They exited the tunnel and saw Bearmon fighting Monmon, Willis holding Crystal, before she fell off a vine.

"Lopmon! Terriermon!" Willis said happily.

"Why'd you say his name first?" Terriermon asked.

"Because he loves me more," Lopmon mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Terriermon asked, clenching his tiny fist.

"NO FIGHTING!" Veemon X yelled.

"Baby Sling!" More Monmon came and started shooting at Davis and the others.

"Veemon X!" Davis said.

"You got it Davis!" he replied.

"Veemon X…Digivolve Too…Ex-Veemon X!" The newly digivolved Champion, took flight and kicked the some of the attacking Monmon.

"You too Patamon X!" Josh said, crouching over his Digimon.

"Patamon X…Digivolve Too…Angemon X!"

"Tri V-Laser!"

"Hand of Destiny!" The Champions blasted the Monmon, purifying them instantly.

"Willis!" The twins yelled, running to their partner.

"Digivolve Terriermon!" he yelled. His pocket started to glow and Terriermon was engulfed in a green light.

"Terriermon…Digivolve Too…Gargomon!" Terriermon became a large rabbit with big blue jeans, machine gun hands, and a brown belt over his chest.

"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon blasted pellets out of his arms at the Monmon, turning them into Digi-Eggs.

"We can digivolve too!" yelled one of the Monmon. The Monmons started to glow and began to digivolve.

"Monmon…Digivolve Too…Apemon!" Half of the attacking Monmon turned into a giant yellow ape with a large white bone on his back.

"Monmon…Digivolve Too…Gorillamon!" The other half of the Monmon turned into giant Silverback Gorilla, but their right arm was a giant blaster.

"Mega Bone Stick!" The Apemon threw their bones at Angemon X and Veemon X, but the Champions were flying to high for them to hit.

"Energy Cannon!" The Gorillamon hit the Champions, knocking them out of the air.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Crystal said.

"You have too!" Willis told her.

Crystal tried to hang on Willis, but her grasp was getting looser, until she finally slipped.

"Crystal!" Willis yelled.

"I've got her!" Bearmon said, but the Monmon covered him, making it impossible to catch her.

"Save her Lopmon!" Willis yelled.

"I'll get her!" Lopmon yelled jumping into the air.

His pocket started to glow again and he felt his digivice give off a charge. Lopmon was covered in a brown glow. "Lopmon…Digivolve Too…" Lopmon stopped glowing and became a new Digimon. He was now eight feet tall and still looked like a rabbit. He wore an orange karate suit and red boxing gloves that had metal claws attached to them. He still had the three horns on his forehead and his floppy ears were purple. But the tips were white. "…Turuiemon!"

The newly digivolved Digimon, grabbed Crystal and saved her from a bad fall.

"Thank you," she said, standing on the ground.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now, I must go and help my brother."

"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon was still shooting the Apemon.

"That's a shrine of Galamon!" Davis said, pointing at the idol.

"Who's Galamon?" Josh asked. "He looks burnt."

"Because it was burning," Crystal told him, running to regroup with her friend.

"Bear Fist!" Bearmon punched the Monmons on him and purified them and saw that his partner had survived.

* * *

"What's going on down here?" asked the leader Monmon. The rest of the Digi-Destined had followed him to the Shrine. They were standing at the top of the vine and Willis had quickly climbed up and joined them.

"Whoa!" Ciara said.

"Guys!" Hawkmon X yelled, ruffling his feathers.

"The shrine!" the leader Monmon yelled.

"That's a shrine to Galamon!" Tentomon X said.

"You worship Galamon?" Izzy asked.

"Who's Galamon?" Chelsea asked.

"That's what I said!" Josh yelled.

"Forget him, help us!" Crystal told them.

"Tentomon X…Digivolve Too…Kabuterimon X!"

"Dorumon…Digivolve Too…Dorugamon!"

"Hawkmon X…Digivolve too…Aquilamon X!"

The three Champions flew into battle as the leader Monmon glared in anger at the Digi-Destined.

"You're destroying our shrine to our great leader!" he yelled.

"Wake up, he's evil!" Izzy told him.

"Says who?" Monmon replied.

"Says the Digimon that he's taken hostage and Digitized!" Izzy yelled back.

"Baby Sling!" Monmon started to slingshot his nuts at the three teens.

"Stop it!" Chelsea growled.

"Make me!" Monmon retorted.

"X-Ability Activate: Iron Slam!" Chelsea's back glowed red and she kicked the Monmon into the air, sending him toward the long drop to the ground.

"That was cool," Ciara told her.

"But I think the other Monmon are angry," Willis said, pointing to the rest of the Monmon from the village.

"Down the vine!" Izzy commanded. The Digi-Destined slid down the vine and ran to the others, as they saw the Monmon join their fellow comrades.

"I started a war," Crystal said sadly.

"It's not that bad," Josh comforted.

"Have you not seen all the Digi-Eggs?" Davis asked.

"You aren't helping!" Willis told him, slapping him on the back of his head.

"Tri V-Laser!"

"Hand of Destiny!"

"Gargo Pellets!"

"Metal Cannon!"

"Burning Passion!"

"Kabuteri Cannon!"

"Ninja Claw!" Turuiemon moved at lightning speed and slashed the Apemon and Gorillamon with his metal claws.

"Bear Claw!"

"Is that your partner?" Chelsea asked Crystal.

"Yep he's pretty strong," she said, her spirits lifting up.

"Look, almost all of the Monmon, Apemon, and Gorillamon are gone!" Izzy said, shocked.

"We can get out of here soon!" Ciara said happily.

"Yay," Davis said.

"Energy Cannon!"

"Mega Bone Stick!"

The Gorillamon and Apemon tried their best to fight back, but weren't strong enough to defeat the other Digimon.

"Tri V-Laser!"

"Hand of Destiny!"

"Gargo Pellets!"

"Metal Cannon!"

"Burning Passion!"

"Kabuteri Cannon!"

"Ninja Claw!"

"Bear Claw!"

The rest of the Digimon were defeated and turned into Digi-Eggs. The Digi-Destined climbed out of the underground shrine center, but not after Ex-Veemon X had blasted the Galamon statue to dust.

"I'm so hungry!" Terriermon said.

"Me too!" Bearmon whined.

"We do have an empty village to ransack!" Veemon X smiled.

"Are you saying we should steal?" Ciara asked. "Because I was hoping I didn't have to say it."

* * *

**_Elegon:_****_ It seems that the Digi-Destined are really beginning to understand how powerful their foe, Galamon. Crystal's even got the chance to find her new partner!_**

**_The Digi-Destined helps Willis get home and start back on the journey to find their friend, but he may be closer than they thought. What will happen? Find out next time on Digimon X: Digital Monsters!_**


	12. Knowledege Is Power!

**_Keramon: Elegon's taking a nap right now, so I'm gonna tell you what happened! Also, can someone teach me how to count backwards from ten?_** **_Also, Elegon was stressing over re-writing some old chapters and he wanted to promote his readers to read them, because he fixed 'em somehow._**

* * *

The gang had slept the night at the village and awoke the next morning, ready to leave the hidden Monmon village. Crystal woke up after sleeping very little the previous night, due to the fact that she started Genocide of Monmon, because she wanted her partner.

"It's okay Crystal," Bearmon said, as if reading her mind.

"I know," she replied," but it's still my fault."

"It's there fault for choosing to side with Galamon," Bearmon told her.

"But it's not my place to punish them like that," she said, standing up. "I'll be right back." Crystal walked off, back into the Monmon Village.

"What's wrong with her?" Terriermon asked Bearmon.

"Nothing," Bearmon replied.

"She looked sad though," Terriermon added.

"Stop asking questions and leave him alone," Lopmon told his brother.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Terriermon yelled at Lopmon.

"Don't yell at me!" Lopmon shouted back.

"NO MORE FIGHTING!" Bearmon yelled. He picked them up by the ears and knocked their heads together, to further prove his point.

"Okay! Okay!" Terriermon said, rubbing his head.

"We won't fight anymore!" Lopmon yelled, rubbing his head too.

"Thank you so much, Bearmon," Willis told the bear cub.

"Don't mention it," Bearmon replied. "Just being the coolest Digimon here is praise enough."

"You think you're so smart, don't ya!" Patamon X said, flying around Bearmon.

"No, I know I am," he replied, smiling.

"I should wipe that smile off your face!" Patamon X growled.

"Wanna fight ya orange rat with wings?" Bearmon asked, bearing his claws.

"No fighting!" Lopmon and Terriermon said.

"Shining Beam!" Patamon X fired a white laser out of his head and hit Bearmon, knocking him on the ground.

"Bear Claw!" Bearmon jumped up and scratched Patamon X and knocked him out of the air.

"Stop!" Josh yelled, grabbing his partner.

"He started it!" Patamon X mumbled.

"Where's Crystal?" Ciara asked. "We need to get a move on and find Elegon."

"By the way, can you help us get home?" Willis asked.

"Sure," Chelsea said. "Digital Drive: Digital Dive!" Willis, Lopmon, and Terriermon disappeared in a green light. Chelsea wasn't paying attention, but her Digital Drive had disappeared after Willis left.

"Let's go, now!" Crystal yelled, running out of the Monmon Village.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked.

"Run now, questions later!" Crystal passed the others up. The one thing everyone really questioned was the backpack made of twigs and leaves she was wearing.

"What did you do?" Tentomon X asked.

"Nothing, but we need to get across the river!" Crystal jumped in the river and started to swim across. The others were confused and then the ground started to shake violently.

"What's that?" Veemon X yelled.

"Get back here you thief!" yelled a powerful voice.

"Run!" yelled Davis, jumping into the river. The rest of the others followed and swam across the river and away from the Monmon Village. They quickly got to the shore to meet up with a wet Crystal.

"What did you do?" Chelsea yelled.

"You were gone for like, five minutes!" Bearmon added. "What could you have possibly done?"

"I stole a Monmon egg from Omega-Angemon," she replied, pointing to her backpack.

"What? Why?" Hawkmon X asked.

"Because he was trying to take them all," Crystal replied. "And the poor Digi-Egg was all alone!"

"So now we have to hurry and get out of here before he finds us!" Izzy said.

"Plus we're still too tired to fly," Dorumon added. "Wait, I smell a familiar smell!"

"Familiar how?" Chelsea asked.

"Familiar like you smelled it, but can't remember how, or familiar like it stinks?" Ciara asked.

"Hush sweetie," Crystal told her friend.

"Familiar like I've smelled it before, but it's changed," he said, still sniffing the air.

"Let's get outta here before we find out what it is," Davis said.

"We should be close to Burgermon Enterprise," Izzy said, trying to wring out his green college jacket.

"Sounds delicious," Josh said, using Patamon X's wings to dry out his hair.

"They're Galamon's personal caterers," Veemon X said.

"Which means we shouldn't go there, right?" Ciara asked.

"We have to get supplies though," Izzy explained.

"I still think that's a bad idea," Chelsea said, using Dorumon tail to wipe her face.

"Let go!" Dorumon yelled, flicking his tail away from Chelsea.

"Can't we find a better place to get food?" Patamon X asked.

"I have to agree with Izzy on this one," Davis said.

"I can't wait to go back to Burgermon Enterprise, they're food is delicious!" Veemon X said happily.

"Does anyone think that it'd be a bad idea to go to a place that works for Galamon, when Crystal stole a Digi-Egg he wanted and one of his Agents is after us?" Bearmon asked.

"I _liberated_ it," Crystal corrected. "Besides, without Elegon and his Purifier, we don't have a map to find another source for food and water."

"You'd think that one of our Purifiers could help," Chelsea mumbled.

"We still don't know what mine or Crystal's do yet," Ciara said.

"Yeah, maybe one of them has the answer!" Hawkmon X said.

"I'm gonna get you kids!" yelled Omega-Angemon from across the river.

"Let's go!" Tentomon X yelled, flying away.

"Right behind ya!" Patamon X yelled. The rest of the gang ran after the Digimon and away from Omega-Angemon.

They all ran into the dense rainforest, which gave shelter to many Digimon species. They looked around the forest with fear that a Digimon would jump out and attack them, until something small did jump out.

"Humans!" the voice said happily, jumping on Chelsea's head.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shot a black metal orb at the creature on Chelsea's head, but it jumped and he missed.

"Wait!" the Digimon yelled. "I'm a friend!"

"Says who?" Patamon X asked.

"Says me, EbiBurgermon! I'm a rookie-level Digimon, but I only have one attack, Fresh Shrimp." The small Digimon stopped jumping after the last word. He was small and pink with pink fluffy ears and a burger bun cap.

"You work at Burgermon Enterprise, correct?" Izzy asked.

"I used to, but I was fired for eating one of Galamon's Burgers," EbiBurgermon explained, his ears falling down to his sides.

"It's okay," Veemon X said, trying to comfort the EbiBurgermon.

"Where's Burgermon Enterprise?" Chelsea asked the EbiBurgermon.

"You're close by, just keep walking," the EbiBurgermon said, jumping on her head again. "I have to go; I need to find Monmon Village!" EbiBurgermon jumped off Chelsea's head and bounced away into the rainforest.

"We should've warned him," Josh said.

"He'll find out," Crystal said, walking into the direction of the Burgermon Enterprise.

* * *

The group of Digi-Destined looked up at the large building they were standing at. The building was a sky-scraper version of a Burger King and the top of the building had flying birds landing on it, made of fire.

"Whoa," Izzy said. "The last time we came here, it was a lot smaller."

"They upgraded," Davis said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Burger-Eating Contest!" Veemon X yelled, running into the building.

"Wait for me!" Davis yelled, racing after his partner.

"Is he always this energetic?" Chelsea asked Izzy.

"No, he usually disappears in a cloud of smoke, like the roadrunner in the cartoons," Izzy replied.

"I actually believe you," Chelsea replied.

The group walked into the fast-food joint and realized that it looked just like a Burger King on the outside and the inside. They looked around with amazement, while Izzy and Tentomon X walked over to a table that had a hungry Davis and Veemon X, eating the Burgermon out of stock.

"Chill out before you have a heart attack," Josh teased.

"Mo! Ish reaye shood! (No! It's really good!)" Davis replied with food in his mouth.

"Ansh I an wiying! (And I am winning!)" Veemon X added.

"Nosh fo longa! (Not for long!)" Davis said, engulfing more hamburgers.

"They can't be that good," Ciara said, taking one of the hamburgers. She took a bite and her eyes shot open in happiness. "OMG! THEY'RE FREAKIN' DELICIOUS!"

"No way they're better than Chelsea's," Crystal said, biting into a burger. "OMG! I WAS SO WRONG!"

"They are not that good," Chelsea said, taking a burger and biting it. "EW!" she said, spitting the burger out. "That's disgusting!"

"What is wrong with your taste buds?" Dorumon asked, eating three burgers at once.

"These are amazing!" Bearmon said, eating the burgers like breath mints.

"I love them!" Josh and Patamon X said in unison.

"I agree with Chelsea, they're pretty greasy and disgusting," Tentomon X said.

"Try one Izzy!" Hawkmon X said, shoving a burger in his mouth.

"Wait don't—" Izzy warned the Digimon, but he shoved the burger in his mouth and Izzy toke a bite.

"Oh no," Tentomon X said, putting his claws in his face to hide himself.

"More!" Izzy yelled, eating more of the burgers.

"Izzy had an addiction to those Burgermon burgers," Tentomon X said, ashamed. "I should have said something before we came in."

"It's okay," Chelsea said, patting the large insect on the head. "Let's go and get the supplies."

Chelsea and Tentomon X walked towards the counter, having to wait behind a brown-haired boy. Chelsea looked at him with wonder, realizing that he looked mysteriously human, but couldn't be because they were in the Digital World. He turned around and looked at Chelsea with his blue eyes. Chelsea's heart raced for a moment at seeing him, and then she blushed, quickly looking away from him.

"Hello," he said. She could hear a slight accent. Irish, maybe?

"Hi," she replied.

"I'm surprised to see such a pretty girl in a dump like this," he said. She laughed nervously, wishing that she could act cool. "Don't go crazy on the burgers, wouldn't want that body of yours to get fat." She laughed again, this time snorting. The mystery boy walked away, with a small figure behind him, hiding in a trench coat. Chelsea walked up to the counter and was greet by a large version of EbiBurgermon.

"Welcome to Burgermon Enterprises, may I take you order?" he quickly said.

"Can we have about 10 burgers?" Chelsea asked.

"Would you like to Gala-Size that?" the employee asked.

"Gala-Size?" Chelsea asked, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous name.

"Yes, Gala-Size!" the large EbiBurgermon replied happily. "Gala-Size your burgers for an extra 100 bits!"

"Bits?" Chelsea asked, confused.

"Digital Currency," Tentomon X explained.

"That makes this worse, because we have no bits," Chelsea whispered.

"The EbiBurgermons are extremely weak," Tentomon X said happily.

"Are you saying we should fight them?" Chelsea asked, shocked by the insect Digimon's request.

"Yep," he replied, buzzing in happiness.

"We'd love to Gala-Size that," Chelsea said, turning back toward the EbiBurgermon.

"Here you go," the EbiBurgermon said, pulling out a brown sack from underneath the counter.

"How'd you do that?" Chelsea asked.

"None of your business," the EbiBurgermon replied in a happy tone that annoyed Chelsea. "That will be 1300 bits."

"We don't have any bits," Chelsea said happily.

"What?" the EbiBurgermon asked, shocked.

"Bye-Bye," Chelsea giggled, walking away from the counter.

"SECURITY!" the EbiBurgermon yelled. Twenty potato-covered, dog-like Digimon appeared at the counter and charged at Chelsea.

"Oh no, Jagamon!" Tentomon X yelled. "Jagamon are Ultimate-Level Digimon and their Smash Potato attack is surely spud-tacular!"

"If that's a pun, I'm going to hit you!" Chelsea said, pulling Tentomon X and running to the others, who were still eating.

"Let's go!" Chelsea said. They kept eating the burgers, oblivious to the blonde.

"What's wrong with them?" Chelsea asked, afraid.

"They're hypnotized," a Jagamon said.

"Izzy, make me digivolve!" Tentomon X begged his partner.

"Smash Potato!" The Jagamon fired the potatoes on their body and fired them at Chelsea and Tentomon X. They almost hit them, but they ducked out of the way. Chelsea hit the makeshift backpack Crystal was wearing and switched out the Digi-Egg and the sack of burgers.

"Let's get outta here!" Chelsea said, pulling the Digimon and running out of the restaurant.

"We can't leave them!" Tentomon X said, trying to fly toward his partner.

"Let's go!" Chelsea yelled. They ran into the rainforest and away from the Jagamon.

"We have to go back!" Tentomon X said angrily. "We can't just leave them in there!"

"Look, chances are that Galamon or Omega-Angemon is on his way here to take them, but if we stay with them, they'd just have the complete set!"

"So what do we do?" Tentomon X asked, his wings buzzing a lot faster in anger and frustration.

"We find Elegon and Zenmon and come back for them," she said. "When did I get this?" she asked, realizing she was holding the Digi-Egg.

"You switched it out with the bag of burgers," Tentomon X said. "And I think it's about to hatch!" The Digi-Egg started to crack and a Monmon soon popped out of the shell. It started to nibble on the shells and ate them all.

"That's weird," Chelsea said.

"I've never seen a Digimon do that before," Tentomon X said, curiously.

"That tasted good!" the Monmon said happily. "What happen to those kids that were attacking me?"

"What kids?" Chelsea asked.

"A blond-haired boy was attacking me," the Monmon said.

"Prodigious!" Tentomon X said. "He remembers his past life!"

"And, so?" Chelsea replied.

"Digimon aren't supposed to remember their past lives after they get turned into Digi-Eggs," Tentomon X explained. "It's so strange! But this Monmon ate his Digi-Egg shells and remembers everything!"

"Cool?" Chelsea said, sarcastically. "Wait! Can't he help? He can digivolve into a Gorillamon or Apemon!"

"But the Monmon are bad fighters," Tentomon X said. "How else did we beat them so quickly and easily?"

"Would you two stop talking about me, like I'm not here!" Monmon yelled, jumping up and down.

"Digivolve!" Chelsea told the small monkey.

"Make me!" Monmon replied.

"Digivolve NOW!" Chelsea yelled in his ears.

"Monmon…Digivolve Too…Apemon!" The Monmon changed forms and became the yellow Apemon.

"Are we going back?" Tentomon X asked.

"Yep, and I think I have an idea!" Chelsea realized.

* * *

Apemon walked into Burgermon Enterprises and had Chelsea and Tentomon hiding in his fur. He walked toward the table that all the other Digi-Destined were still eating burgers at.

"Are those good?" Apemon asked them. The Digi-Destined kept eating and ignored the Apemon.

"Wake up!" Chelsea yelled in a hushed whisper.

"Should I shock them?" Tentomon X asked.

"What if it hurts them?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't care, I want my partner back!" Tentomon X replied, his wings were moving so fast they were getting caught up in Apemon's fur.

"That hurts," Apemon whined.

"Tento-Shocker!" Tentomon X rubbed his claws together and blasted a small blue lightning bolt and hit Izzy and Dorumon.

"What are you doing?" the EbiBurgermon from before yelled. "Security!" The Jagamon ran back out and surrounded the group of Digi-Destined.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked.

"What happened?" Dorumon asked, shaking his head wildly.

"Talk later!" Chelsea said.

"Izzy!" Tentomon X yelled at his partner.

"Jagamon!" he replied, looking at the potato Digimon. "Digivolve, now Tentomon X!"

"Tentomon X…Digivolve Too…Kabuterimon X!"

"You too Dorumon!" Chelsea said.

"Dorumon…Digivolve Too…Dorugamon!"

"Smash Potato!" The Jagamons started to fire potatoes at Kabuterimon X and Dorugamon, but Dorugamon, swatted them away with his tail.

"Kabuteri Cannon!" Kabuterimon X blasted the Jagamon with his cannon, knocking them against the counter.

"Get the others out of here," Kabuterimon X said.

"Dorugamon!" Chelsea yelled, pointing at the table of Digi-Destined. Dorugamon nodded his head and dragged the table of Digi-Destined out of the restaurant.

"Smash Potato!" The Jagamons hit Kabuterimon X and covered him in potatoes.

"Kabuterimon X!" Izzy ran to his partner's aide and started to move the potatoes off of him.

"Get away from there Izzy!" Chelsea warned. She watched the Jagamon stand up and watched as they crept closer to the pile of potatoes.

"I can't leave him!" Izzy said, moving the potatoes faster.

"Move now!" Chelsea warned.

"No!" Izzy said, moving the potatoes. Chelsea could hear the emotion in his voice, as if he was about to let a tear fall. Then she remembered how Tentomon X was getting angry when she made him leave.

"Let me help," Chelsea said, rushing to the pile to help move the potatoes. She helped the young genius with the pile of potatoes on his partner.

"Smash Potatoes!" Jagamon blasted more potatoes at the duo and they braced for impact.

Chelsea felt the strangest feeling, as if someone had wrapped a blanket of light around her. She looked up and noticed that an orange force field was surrounding her. She quickly noticed it was coming from Izzy and his chest was glowing orange with the Crest of Knowledge.

"I don't believe it," Izzy said silently. "I thought it was gone." The potatoes began to move and Kabuterimon began to move from under it.

"Kabuterimon X…Digivolve Too…" Kabuterimon stood up and he was engulfed in the orange glow. He began to change and first turned into the Ultimate-Level Digimon, known as MegaKabuterimon, but then he began to change more. MegaKabuterimon's red skin turned blue and was covered in silver Digi-Zoid. MegaKabuterimon's arms were encased in metal armor and his shoulder had sprouted twin cannons. MegaKabuterimon's wings were replaced by electric blue jet wings. "MegaKabuterimon X!"

"Prodigious!" Izzy said, looking at his newly digivolved partner.

"I am MegaKabuterimon X! The power of the X-Antibody travel through me! And with my Electro Cannons, I am unstoppable!" MegaKabuterimon stood up and crouched onto his knees and aimed his cannons at the group of Jagamon. "It is time for you to pay for siding with Galamon!"

"Let's get out of here!" the Jagamon tried to run away in fear, but they were to slow.

"Electro Cannons!" MegaKabuterimon blasted powerful electric lasers out of both of his cannons. The lasers traveled throughout the room and blasted the Jagamon, EbiBurgermon, and Burgermons behind the front counter deleting them. The attack from the large Ultimate-Level Digimon had traveled throughout the building and hit the opposite wall, creating a large hole. The building began to shake and the ceiling began to fall.

"It's not stable; we need to get out of here!" Izzy said.

"Let's go," MegaKabuterimon said, grabbing Izzy and Chelsea and flying through the ceiling of Burgermon Enterprises. He flew through the top and out of the building. They looked at the building and watched it collapse on itself.

"Where are the others?" Chelsea yelled.

"There they are!" Izzy said, pointing at the group of Digi-Destined, who were still eating burgers.

MegaKabuterimon X descended onto the ground and walked toward the others. He came upon the table and let Izzy and Chelsea onto the ground.

"How are they still eating?" Chelsea asked.

"I tried to stop them, but it didn't work," Dorugamon told his partner.

"Where were you?" Chelsea yelled.

"Uhh," he replied. "I was trying to stop them from eating so they could help." Dorugamon silently praised himself for such an intricate lie.

"What if we took them away from the food!" Izzy said. "Or we could try to shock them like you did with us."

"You want to shock them with MegaKabuterimon X?" Chelsea asked, pointing at the gigantic insect Digimon.

"After he de-digivolves!" Izzy told her. "What else can we do?"

"Where's Apemon?" Chelsea asked, realizing the Ape Digimon had disappeared.

"He ran away after the Jagamon started to attack," Dorugamon told her.

"Coward," she mumbled. "I wish we still had that bone of his to whack them over the head."

"I can whack 'em," Dorugamon said. Before anyone could say anything against it, he whipped his tail and hit Davis on the head, throwing him on Hawkmon X and Josh. He whipped his tail again and hit Ciara and Patamon X. He whipped his tail again, hitting Crystal, throwing her into Bearmon and Veemon X.

"Ouch!" Davis said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why did you hit us?" Veemon X yelled.

"It worked!" Chelsea laughed.

"Not the way I would have done it," Izzy said.

"It was fairly smart," Tentomon X buzzed. MegaKabuterimon X had lost a great amount of energy and de-digivolved.

"Do you guys smell that?" Dorugamon asked, sniffing the air again.

"I can't really smell with all these feathers in my nose!" Josh complained, pulling Hawkmon X feathers out of his nose.

"It smells so familiar," Dorugamon said. "Why can't I figure it out?"

"What does it smell like?" Crystal asked.

"Like tropical fruit," Dorugamon replied.

"Tropical fruit?" Izzy asked.

"Elegon!" Ciara yelled.

"How do you know that?" Bearmon asked.

"No look, Elegon!" she said pointing toward the opposite side of the Burgermon Enterprise rubble. Everyone looked at where she was pointing as they saw four human-like figures and four Digimon standing by them.

"Let's get 'em," said a male voice.

* * *

**_Elegon: Sorry! I fell asleep and I hope Keramon didn't do anything wrong with the story! I had the best dream that helped out a lot! I'll tell you about it next time! _**


	13. The Dungeon of Treachery!

**_Elegon: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My laptop broke down and I was trying to wait until I got it back to update, but I just couldn't take it anymore! But here's the story!_**

* * *

_It is time to awaken my young Pride._

Elegon began to stir and he started to wake up. He blinked his eyes as they came into focus and took in his surroundings. His eyes flew open at the place he was in. He was inside of a dungeon cell and a really depressed one at that.

"What the—," Elegon quickly tried to run out of the cell, but realized he couldn't move his arms nor legs. He looked at them and saw that he was shackled to the wall.

"What's going on here?" he yelled.

"Oh, you've woke up," said a grumpy voice. "Finally! I've been waiting all day!" A star shaped creature came out into the open. He had on a red bandana and had a western theme, complete with sunglasses. "My name is SuperStarmon, I'm an Ultimate-Level Digimon and my special attacks are Halley Squall and Galactica Eyes."

"Why do I care?" Elegon asked. "Just let me go!"

"Looky-here," he said with a bad Elvis accent. "I'm under strict orders to get answers outta ya."

"What answers?" Elegon asked. "I'm actually convinced that I'm in a horrible coma and this is all a dream."

"Doesn't matter," SuperStarmon said. "I was told you did, so you can either tell me now or I can get physical!"

"Physical how?" Elegon mocked.

"Let me show you," SuperStarmon said with a wicked smile. He pulled out a whip and cracked it at Elegon, hitting him across the chest and leaving a large scar.

"Stop," Jarvais said with a grunt of pain.

"That's what's gonna happen if you don't answer my questions," SuperStarmon told him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, trying to ignore the pain.

"Who brought you here?" SuperStarmon asked first.

"I don't know," he replied. SuperStarmon cracked his whip and hit Elegon across his left cheek, leaving a scar.

"Tell me the truth," SuperStarmon said.

"I am!" Elegon told him.

"Liar!" SuperStarmon yelled, cracking his whip again, this time hitting Elegon across the first scar, creating the pain again, this time making it bleed.

"Please stop," Elegon yelled.

"Tell me the truth," SuperStarmon repeated.

"I don't know!" Elegon yelled.

"Liar!" SuperStarmon yelled, cracking his whip across Elegon's left wrist.

"Please stop," Elegon begged.

"Why do you lie then?" SuperStarmon asked.

"I'm not lying," Elegon told him.

"Then tell me who brought you here," SuperStarmon demanded.

"A Genie," he teased.

"Liar!" SuperStarmon yelled, cracking his whip again and leaving a cut across Elegon's right wrist.

This went on for several hours and SuperStarmon kept asking questions that Elegon didn't know and he punished him by creating another cut. SuperStarmon kept attacking him until he got tired, then he unshackled Elegon and dragged him in a different dungeon cell and threw him in and locked the gate.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice. Elegon flinched at the voice and tried to back away toward the bars, but was in to much pain.

"L-l-leave m-me a-alone," he mumbled, trying to act tough.

"Elegon?" the voice asked.

"H-h-how do y-y-you kn-know m-my name?" Elegon asked.

"You don't even remember me?" the voice asked.

"A-apparent-t-tly n-not," he replied.

"Let me help," the voice said coming into the dim lighting of the dungeon. Elegon's eyes widen in shock as he saw the last person he wanted to be trapped with.

"Aaron?" Elegon asked. He looked up and saw brown eyes and short brown hair of the voice he heard. The boy was wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans.

"So you do remember," Aaron said with a smile.

"G-g-get a-away fr-fr-from m-me," Elegon told him with a tinge of pain in his voice.

"But you're hurt," Aaron told him.

"You h-hurt m-m-me w-worse," Elegon said.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked, confused.

"D-don't act d-dumb," Elegon said, beginning to shake from anger and the pain from his multiple wounds.

"Come here," Aaron told him. "At least let me see those cuts."

"Here you go," SuperStarmon said, throwing a container into the cell. "Be ready for tomorrow,_ human_."

Aaron took the container and opened it to see two metal lunch boxes along with some bandages and a bottle of medicine.

"This should help," Aaron said, pouring medicine on Elegon's wounds. Elegon winced at the pain of the medicine, but didn't move. He watched as Aaron poured the medicine on his right wrist. Right wrist. That wasn't supposed to be possible. Something was supposed to be on his right wrist.

_Remember my young Pride. You must remember._

There was that voice again. Elegon could vaguely remember hearing that voice before. What did it mean by, _remember_?

"Are you feeling better?" Aaron asked.

"A little," Elegon replied. Truth be told, he was lying, he felt a lot better, the pain was almost completely gone.

"Are you sure," Aaron asked him, getting closer.

"Leave me alone," Elegon told him, backing towards the bars.

"What's your problem?" Aaron asked.

"What's yours?" Elegon yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked, extremely confused.

"Just leave me alone," Elegon told him. Elegon stood up and took one of the lunchboxes and shoved the other to Aaron.

_Something's wrong here. You should be with someone else too. Someone important. Remember my Pride._

"What's up with you, huh?" Aaron asked, a bit of hate in his voice. "I've been here for months and the moment I get to see my boyfriend, he refuses to even look at me!"

"Months?" Elegon asked. "What day is it?"

"February 23rd," Aaron replied. "You know that."

"Its spring break," Elegon told him. "Stop lying."

"That's impossible," Aaron said.

_My Pride, you know the truth. Remember._

The voice was back, yet again and it was still speaking in riddles. Elegon thought about what it said this time though, something it said made him remember something about time. Time. It's altered in the place they were at!

"Time here isn't matched up with our world," Elegon realized.

"How do you know?" Aaron asked.

"Because time here can be faster or slower on Earth," Elegon explained.

"Time in the Digital World is weird," Aaron said.

"Digital World?" Elegon asked, confused. "Where's that?"

"Um," Aaron looked scared as if he just let out a horrible secret. "SuperStarmon called this place the Digital World."

"Hm," Elegon looked at Aaron's face, he was clearly hiding something.

"Can you tell me why you're so angry now?" Aaron asked.

"I don't remember," Elegon said.

"Then don't be angry," Aaron said, inching closer.

"Stay away from me," Elegon growled.

"But why?" Aaron asked. The look on his face was fear, but not about Elegon hating him, but for something else.

"It doesn't matter," Elegon said, his head beginning to hurt. "Just stay away from me." Elegon opened his lunchbox and saw several different kinds of nuts and fruits. Elegon picked up a small diamond-like fruit and hit it against the wall and watched it open then picked out a small blue orb and started to suck on it.

"How'd you know to do that?" Aaron's face looked more worried then surprised.

"It's simple," Elegon said. "Why do you care?"

"It just looked weird," he replied.

_Be careful my young Pride, he is not to be trusted._

"You're lying," Elegon said.

"No I'm not," he lied.

"Why are you lying to me?" Elegon asked.

"I'm not lying," he replied.

"Tell me what you know or what SuperStarmon did to me, isn't going to remotely be as bad as what I'm going to do to you," Elegon threatened.

"You don't scare me," Aaron said, trying to be serious.

_You have no fear my Pride. Remember what he did. Remember who you are._

"You're lying to me," Elegon said, his voice came out rough and raspy.

"I'm not gonna stand here and let you call me a liar," Aaron said, getting angry.

"Doesn't matter," Elegon told him, calming down. "Right now, I'm getting out of here." Elegon banged on the bars with his lunchbox."

"Hello there," said a different voice. A Hispanic 16-year-old boy with short brown hair dressed in a dark green muscle shirt and green pants with a black stripe going down them with a green version of the X-Digivice on his right wrist, appeared in front of the cell. Behind him was a small green plant monster with a purple flower on his head. Behind that monster was another one that had a big gray head with super long antennas and his body was made up of long tentacles. Behind that monster, was a small ball of fur that Elegon couldn't help but want to hug.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked.

"Galamon wants him to help us instead," the boy replied.

"Galamon?" Elegon asked. His head started to hurt and he felt as if a floodgate had broken and it was flooding his mind with hundreds of thoughts. "Galamon sounds familiar."

"He's our master," the boy told him. "I'm surprised you don't remember. You were his favorite."

"Elegon?" the small fur ball said, turning around to show her eyes. "ELEGON!" She jumped into the air and squeezed through the bars of the cell and into his arms. "I finally get to meet you!"

"What's going on here?" Elegon yelled.

"I'm your partner!" the fur ball yelled.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Angel Diaz. I guess they did a real number on you then. Let me fill you in on what happened." Angel told Elegon everything about the Digital World, and then he spiraled into a complicated story. "The three of us and another girl, are apart of a group known as the Digi-Destined. We're here to fight a rival group of kids that call themselves the Digi-Destined. You were an undercover agent, teaming up with them for inside information. But they found out and they attacked you, causing your memory to go out. They must've locked you up down here and Aaron has been missing for days. I'm glad to have finally found you and so is Neumon, your partner."

"I'm so glad to be with you again!" Neumon yelled, hopping on Elegon's head.

"You knew?" Elegon asked Aaron.

"If I told you, SuperStarmon would've killed you," he lied quickly.

"Here's your digivice," Angel said, giving him his X-Digivice and giving Aaron a grey version of one.

"Thanks," Elegon said, taking it. He quickly attached it to his right wrist and his Digital Drive quickly popped out, and then disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Nice to see you again Keramon," Aaron said, walking up to the bars to see the grey Digimon.

"Nice to know you're alright," Keramon said back. "Allow me to get you out of here." Keramon moved one of his tentacles into the lock and moved it around, until it clicked and opened up, allowing the trapped teens and Neumon to walk out.

"What about SuperStarmon?" Elegon asked.

"I'm right here," he replied. "And you six aren't leaving!"

"Get ready Keramon," Aaron told the small Digimon.

"You too Aruraumon," Angel said to the small pant Digimon.

"Yes sir!" Aruraumon said. Elegon could already tell that Keramon was more laidback and Aruraumon was extremely strict.

"Help me digivolve," Neumon told Elegon. A thought swam to the top of the flood of thoughts and showed itself to Elegon. He nodded at Neumon and she jumped out of his hands. She glowed black and white, as did Elegon's digivice, and turned into Zenmon.

"Nice to see you again," Keramon congratulated.

"Same here," Zenmon said. "I haven't ever felt so much energy!" Zenmon charged at SuperStarmon, with Keramon and Aruraumon following behind her.

"Nemesis Ivy!" Aruraumon dug her root-like claws into the ground and several vines tied themselves around SuperStarmon's legs. He picked up his legs and the vines broke instantly.

"Bug Blaster!" Keramon jumped in the air and blasted out several small grey orbs of energy and hit SuperStarmon directly, but he stood there without a scratch on him.

"Blackout!" Zenmon blasted three black orbs of energy at SuperStarmon. SuperStarmon smiled and laughed, then took out his whip and smacked Zenmon's attacks, sending them back at the three rookie's and hitting them.

"That's not gonna work," SuperStarmon laughed. "Let me show you what a real attack is!"

"Halley's Squall!" SuperStarmon raised his hands and a small ball of energy was on each fingertip, resembling stars. SuperStarmon aimed them at the rookies and their partners and shot them. The attack blasted the kids and their Digimon onto the ground, but the Digimon started to get back up.

"We need to digivolve," Keramon said.

"Please help Master Angel," Aruraumon said, weakly.

"Help Elegon," Zenmon said in a raspy voice.

Angel and Aaron slowly sat up and heard their Digimon. They raised their digivices and the shined their respective colors and the Digimon did as well.

"Keramon…Digivolve Too…" Keramon was engulfed in a grey glow and when it dimmed, he became a new Digimon. Keramon now had a grey hard cocoon-like body with eight rigid-tooth-like spikes around his neck with a single red horn coming out of his forehead and had six long tentacles with yellow blades at the end. "…Chrysalimon!"

"Aruraumon…Digivolve Too…" Aruraumon was engulfed in a green glow and turned into a new Digimon. He was now a huge stump-like Digimon with two big arms and two smaller arms coming out of his stomach and he had four legs that were at different corners. "…Woodmon!"

"Data Crusher!" Chrysalimon jumped into the air and his six tentacles jabbed SuperStarmon in his chest with his blades, but they were deflected off and fell to the ground.

"Woody Smash!" Woodmon charged at SuperStarmon and slammed his arm against his chest, but he hurt himself more than he hurt SuperStarmon.

"You two are so stupid," SuperStarmon laughed. "Two Champions can't take down an Ultimate!"

"How about three?" Elegon asked, standing up and raising his digivice.

"Zenmon…Digivolve Too…" Zenmon stood up and she glowed black and when she glowing died down, she was a new Digimon. She was eight foot tall humanoid figure, with white eyes, she had two large raven wings, and she wore a black tunic, and wielded a black blade. "…Sinmon!"

"Whatcha gonna do girly?" SuperStarmon teased. "You still aren't strong enough!"

"Dark Storm!"Sinmon slashed her sword and created five orbs of dark energy and fired them at SuperStarmon's feet.

"Missed me dummy," SuperStarmon gawked.

"Not really," Sinmon replied. The floor beneath SuperStarmon suddenly collapsed and he fell through the hole. He let off an annoyed grunt and climbed out of the hole. His sunglasses were broken and he looked extremely irritated.

"I think you made him mad," Angel told Elegon.

"Good," Elegon replied. "We're not done yet."

"Seven Sin Slash!" Elegon and Sinmon yelled at the same time. Sinmon sheathed her blade and slashed SuperStarmon seven times at a super fast speed and destroyed his cowboy hat.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" SuperStarmon yelled.

"Galactica Eyes!" SuperStarmon's eyes glowed white and shot out twin beams of pure white energy and hit Sinmon directly. She flew back against the floor in a hard and heavy thud.

"Ahhh!" Elegon yelled, flying to the ground in pain. He could feel the attack that hit Sinmon and it hurt badly.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Several red fireballs hit SuperStarmon on the back of his head and he spun around to see where they came from. A silver-colored fox with nine tails that were lit with red flames and her feet were lit with red flames with a symbol of Yin/Yang across her forehead, stood in front of SuperStarmon with a girl next to her.

"I told you to call me if you needed help blockhead!" she yelled at Angel.

"At the moment we didn't," he defended. The girl looked 16-years-old and she was Hispanic. She wore a silver shirt and blue jeans with a silver X-Digivice on her arm. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, just like Angel's.

"Nice to see you again Aaron," she said.

"Hey there," he said, trying to sit Elegon up against a wall.

"Shall I take care of this Digimon?" the silver fox asked.

"Yes please Kyubimon," she said.

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Data Crusher!"

"Woody Smash!"

"What's wrong with him?" the girl asked, running over to the others. "By the way, my name is Celest Salazar. That's my partner Kyubimon."

"He's in sync with his partner," Angel said, shocked.

"No way," Aaron said.

"What do you mean I'm 'in sync'?" Elegon asked.

"When a Digi-Destined has truly become one with their Digimon, they're able to become in sync with them," Angel explained. "When that happens, that person can feel, think, taste, and hear, anything with their partner."

"Isn't that lovely," Elegon said sarcastically.

"Halley's Squall!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Data Crusher!"

"Dark Storm!"

"Galactica Eyes!"

"Woody Smash!"

The teens looked at their Digimon as they were thrown against the walls and cells.

"He's too strong," Celest said.

"Are you guys serious?" Elegon asked, wincing at the pain in his chest. "Guys!" The four Champions looked at Elegon. "Attack him at the same time! Teamwork!" The Champions nodded and charged SuperStarmon.

"Dark Storm!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Data Crusher!"

"Woody Smash!"

The four Champions hit SuperStarmon and knocked him into a wall, showing Elegon's plan worked.

"That was a smart move," Kyubimon congratulated.

"Good job guys!"Angel and Aaron cheered.

"I'm not done yet!" SuperStarmon said, slowly standing back up.

"Seven Sin Slash!" Sinmon slashed SuperStarmon, hurdling him toward Woodmon.

"Woody Smash!" Woodmon smacked SuperStarmon and threw him at Chrysalimon.

"Data Crusher!" Chrysalimon dug his blades into SuperStarmon and tossed him in Kyubimon's direction.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon was engulfed in red flames and she charged at SuperStarmon, instantly purifying him.

"That was awesome!" the newly degenerated, Zenmon cheered.

"That was a smart idea," Keramon said.

"It was very smart," Aruraumon agreed.

"Just like Elegon to think of something so simple," a walking silver fox said. She stood on two legs covered silver fur, but her forelegs were covered in white fur. She had one long bushy silver tail with a white fur tip. Her forearms had red sleeves and her head had two long silver ears with white tips.

"Thanks for the compliment, I think," Elegon said. He stood up feeling better, but the pain in his chest hadn't completely disappeared. "And who're you?"

"I'm Renamon, Rookie-level Digimon, my attacks include Diamond Storm and Rapid Kick."

"My name is Keramon, I'm a Rookie too, and my attacks are Bug Blaster and Crazy Smoke."

"My name is Aruraumon and I am also a Rookie, but my attacks are Nemesis Ivy and Gloom Dust."

"It's so nice to have you back," Renamon said.

"Yeah!" Keramon agreed, hugging Elegon with his tentacles.

"Get off!" Aaron yelled, pulling the Digimon off of Elegon.

"You're so emotional," Zenmon said in an annoyed raspy voice.

"And you're so cute," Keramon laughed.

"Blackout!" Zenmon blasted Keramon and knocked him down the hall.

"Zenmon!" Elegon scolded.

"I'm not cute," Zenmon growled.

* * *

**_Elegon_****_: Shocking development, ain't it? Anyways, I'm going to try and post the next chapter up in a few days! I hope you loved the chapter, and once again, I'm sorry for the late update! Please forgive me! :'(_**

**_It seems that Elegon has mysteriously lost his memory, but more importantly, what's up with these new kids? Are they telling a lie or a strange truth? I guess we'll have to wait till the next episode (chapter) of Digimon X: Digital Monsters!_**


	14. Past & Present Mistakes?

_**Elegon**__**: Last time, I didn't really give a good explanation on a few things. Bearmon, Keramon, Aruraumon, and Renamon have the X-Antibody, but they're from the world of other X-Antibody Digimon, which is why I didn't imply the X in their names.**_

_**On a positive note, I'm gonna tell you about my dream before the big fight scene! Sucks, doesn't it? And don't skip through it, because it gives a lot of information!**_

* * *

**Meeting Crystal Salazar**

_I am still unsure what brought this on, but I do know that they're beginning to care somewhat about me._

Elegon wrote this in his journal, but quickly erased it, realizing he didn't want himself to believe that. He threw the book under his bed as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" he yelled, running down the stairs. He forgot that the Social Service people had a key to the house and were already inside.

"Hello Elegon," the Social Worker greeted. Elegon couldn't tell much about the woman, because she hid her face behind sunglasses, but he did know that she had blonde hair.

He locked eyes with the lady and quickly gripped his chest. It was hurting and it was pumping blood extremely quickly. He withdrew his hand, trying to ignore it, realizing that it was because of an earlier fight.

"Who's she?" Elegon asked, looking at the seven-year-old Hispanic girl.

"Me llamo es Crystal Salazar," she replied with a thick accent.

"Her name is Crystal," the woman said. "Have you been fighting again?" Elegon covered his face with his hands, to hide the battle scars.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

"Just her for now," she replied. "I want you to help her learn some English and be nice!"

"Fine," Elegon said, crossing his arms over his chest. The lady walked out of the house leaving Elegon alone with Crystal. He hadn't taken much notice and realized she was staring at him with a perplexed face.

_This is gonna be stupid,_ Elegon thought, grabbing Crystal's arm. He showed her to her room and let her get acquainted and went back into his.

* * *

**I See a Giant Parrot Attacking a T-Rex**

Elegon walked into his house with Crystal behind him.

"That was so unnecessary!" she told him.

"Apparently not if I had to do it," he replied back.

"You're thick-headed," she told him.

"You just noticed?" he asked.

"_Idioto_," she said. Elegon prayed in his head that she'd stop talking Spanish.

"You're annoying!" Elegon told her, spinning around and pointing at her face.

"So?" she replied. "You're aggressive!"

"Like I care," he replied, turning around.

"Where's this new kid?" Crystal asked.

"He's coming today, but we needed to beat them here so we can clean up his room," Elegon explained. "I don't want him thinking we're slobs as his first impression."

"He will eventually," she told him.

"You are so pessimistic," Elegon told her, giving her a vacuum cleaner. "Go get all the dust up, while I try and find some clean sheets for his bed.

"You're bossy," she replied, taking the cleaning instruments to the vacant room.

"Point being?" he asked her. Elegon found some clean orange sheets and took them to the room and saw that Crystal was standing outside of the room with a smile on her face.

"Why aren't you cleaning?" he asked her.

"Why weren't you?" asked a voice. Elegon turned around and saw the blonde-haired lady from before.

"They got here first," she whispered, with a slight laughter in her voice.

Elegon and the blonde-haired lady locked eyes, yet again. His heart began to beat hard and his pulse was racing. He gripped his chest, realizing that it was in a great deal of pain. He remembered the fight he had got into before they came to the house. He took a deep breath and ignored the pain he was in.

"Something wrong?" the Social Worker asked.

"No, not at all," he lied, looking away.

"Hello there," said the ten-year-old boy standing next to her. He extended his hand toward Elegon to shake it, but Elegon just looked at the hand instead of touching it.

"Be nice," the Social Worker warned.

"It's okay," Josh said, removing his hand. "And who are you?" He turned his attention to the laughing Salvadorian.

"My name is Crystal," she replied, calming herself.

"Aren't you pretty?" he flirted.

"Pretty sure you better back off," Elegon said, pushing the brunette away from her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Josh, Josh Slaughter," he told him.

"Don't hurt him," Crystal whispered to Elegon.

"I want you to get along!" the Social Worker told the group of ten-year-olds.

Hours after the group had dispersed throughout the house, Elegon receded into his room and read A Midsummer's Night Dream, trying to memorize it. He let out an exhausted groan, finishing the last page for the hundredth time and threw himself on his bed.

Elegon's room started to get foggy. He sat up and realized the ground was covered in a mist. The mist seemed to be alive and it circled around in front of him, like a television screen. He watched with amazement as he saw a dinosaur, fight a parrot. His face easily showed the shock and excitement as he cheered for the dinosaur.

"Who are you talking to?" It was Crystal and Elegon quickly waved his hand through the mist, not able to see who won, but guessed it was the parrot since he saw the dinosaur on the ground, not moving.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Elegon said quickly, opening the door.

"But I—"

"Good night!" he said, slamming the door.

* * *

**Two More Makes Five**

Elegon was frantically cleaning the house. He silently prayed that he'd be able to clean the place this time. He rushed toward the last two empty rooms and quickly put sheets on the beds and pillows. He vacuumed the floors and cleaned the carpets. He washed the dishes and put them all away. He had taken the day off from school to make sure that the new kids didn't see the massive mess that he and his housemates, had created.

"Elegon?" Elegon's eyes popped open with surprise as he ran into the living room and saw the Social Worker with two new girls. His hope that they'd be boys had fallen.

"Hello," he said. He could feel his heart pumping and his chest beginning to burn and ache. He let out a whimper as he felt as if something was trying to bury its way out of his chest.

"Something wrong?" one of the girls asked.

"No, I'm okay," he lied.

"This is Chelsea and I'm Ciara," the other girl introduced.

"Hello," he said. "Your rooms are upstairs you can go check 'em out."

"Cool," Chelsea said, dragging Ciara upstairs.

"Is everything alright, Elegon?" the Social Worker asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

"You look like you're in pain," she said.

"It's nothing," he told her.

"Why aren't you at school today?" she asked, realizing it was Tuesday.

"I wanted to be here when the new kids came," he replied.

"Okay," she said. "I want you to call me if you need anything. Oh, and these two are the last ones. No one else is coming, got it?"

"Yep," he replied. _Three girls verses two guys…DANGIT!_ he thought.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" she asked again.

"No, I'm afraid that I'm being possessed by an evil spirit from the computer," he teased.

"Hmm," she replied. She smirked and let out a small laugh, mocking his naivety. "Keep saying that and it might happen."

"What?" Elegon asked, taken back by her reply.

"I'm just kidding," she said, rubbing the child's bushy hair. "You should really do something with that."

"No," Elegon replied.

"Fine," she said. "I want you to make sure they get settled correctly and protect them!"

"When haven't I protected anyone?" Elegon asked.

"Oh, one more thing," she said, taking out a small box from behind her. "Happy Birthday!"

"How'd you know that?" Elegon asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"I have my sources," she replied, handing him the box.

"Thanks, I think," he said, looking at what was inside.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile.

"This house is so big!" Ciara yelled.

"It smells like dude," Chelsea complained. "And look at this kitchen! Who eats spray cheese in a can?"

"Calm down," Ciara told her.

"Why is there only Chef Boyardee in the cabinets?" Chelsea yelled.

"Because we don't cook!" Elegon told her.

"When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" she asked, surprised.

"The last week of never," Elegon replied.

"Don't be smart with me!" Chelsea snapped.

"Too bad!" Elegon teased.

"I'm going to hit you with a spoon if you don't shut up!" Chelsea warned.

"I dare you!" Elegon mocked.

"Get over here!" Chelsea yelled, chasing Elegon with a wooden spoon.

"Please make sure they don't kill each other," the Social Security worker begged Ciara.

"I will," Ciara replied.

* * *

_**Elegon**__**: Now that you've read the background information, it is time to continue with our regularly scheduled chapter of Digimon Adventure: SynX!**_

* * *

Chelsea, Ciara, Izzy, Josh, Davis, and Crystal, looked over the rubble of the destroyed fast food restaurant and saw Elegon and the three unfamiliar people by him.

"Elegon?" Josh asked.

"Is that really him?" Veemon X asked, surprised.

"Elegon!" Ciara yelled, running at him.

"Wait Ciara!" Hawkmon X cried. Ciara ignored her partner's words and ran at the amnesiac Digi-Destined.

"Flash!" Zenmon's hand glowed white and she punched Ciara, throwing her back towards the others.

"Flame Dive!" Hawkmon X saw his partner hurt and took immediate action. He flew at Zenmon and his entire body was engulfed in flames. He slammed into the bunny Digimon, knocking her on the ground.

"What's your problem?" he yelled.

"Blackout!" Zenmon blasted Hawkmon X and threw him next to Dorugamon.

"Elegon!" Chelsea yelled angrily. "Why are you letting Zenmon attack Ciara and Hawkmon X?"

"Revenge," he stated. "Attack!" Renamon, Aruraumon, Keramon, and Zenmon lunged at the others and began to fight.

"Bug Blaster!" Keramon fired at Patamon X and Bearmon. The two rookies had to react quickly and were able to move fast enough to dodge the attacks.

Patamon X growled and used his "Four Wing Gust" attack on Keramon, but Keramon moved quickly, making him miss.

"Nemesis Ivy!" Aruraumon dug his roots into the ground and they grabbed onto Dorugamon. The vines twisted around Dorugamon's legs and kept him grounded to the ground. Dorugamon tried to break free, but was unable to because of the tight roots.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon let out a volley of diamonds at Dorugamon and hit him on the face. Dorugamon cried out in pain and growled in anger. He started to flap his wings and broke the vines that were restraining him and flew into the air.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon fired several metal orbs from his mouth with incredible force, aiming them at Aruraumon and Renamon. The attack hit them and the were covered with bruises and scars.

"What's your problem?" Davis yelled at the others, mostly at Elegon.

Elegon gave him a death glare and snapped his fingers. The snap, signaled the others to get ready. They raised their Digivices and they shined their respective colors, signaling their Digimon partners to Digivolve.

"Keramon…Digivolve Too…Chrysalimon!"

"Aruraumon…Digivolve Too…Woodmon!"

"Renamon…Digivolve Too…Kyubimon!"

"Zenmon…Digivolve Too…Zenmon?"

Elegon raised an eyebrow in confusion as he saw his partner fail to Digivolve. She quickly ran to him with a perplexed look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked with a sincere tone in his voice.

"You tell me," she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he told her.

"I can tell you're hesitant to fight them," she replied, with a very serious voice. "I know what you know and we both know why you aren't fighting nor letting me digivolve."

"I didn't understand half that sentence," Elegon said.

"Woody Smash!" Woodmon hit Bearmon, knocking him into the air and at Dorugamon.

"Cable Crusher!" Chrysalimon sent his tentacles out and caught Tentomon X, Patamon X, Veemon X, and Hawkmon X, nailing them to the ground.

"Foxtail Inferno!" Kyubimon sent a wild fire at the four Rookies, hitting them directly.

"What's your issue?" Crystal yelled. "Who are they and why are you trying to fight?" Crystal ran at Elegon and grabbed a pipe from the fallen building. She raised it high above her head and charged at Elegon. She brought the pipe down, but Elegon quickly dodged it and grabbed the pipe. She pulled it out of her hands and threw it behind him and jumped kicked Crystal, throwing her toward the ground.

"Ouch," she said. She stood up and realized she scratched her arm. Elegon saw the wound, suddenly his eyes turned pure white and remembered a strange memory. It was a long time ago and he saw Crystal on the ground crying after being pushed. He helped her and he remembers that that was first time she ever spoke English after saying, "Thank you Elegon."

"You jerk!" Davis yelled, punching Elegon across the face. Elegon's head had rotated 90 degrees before he realized he was hit. The only thought going across his mind was the fact that he hit her and he felt extremely bad for doing it.

"What's your problem?" Davis yelled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He looked into Elegon's eyes and saw nothing. He literally couldn't see anything, not even his reflection. Elegon's eyes were completely white.

"I'm sorry," he replied, a heavy accent of sadness in his voice.

"Let go of him!" Aaron yelled, tackling Davis to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked, coming to Crystal's aid. He looked at the scar and realized it was too big to ignore. He pulled out his Purifier and a bandage and a bottle of Alcohol, came out. He quickly treated the wound and bandaged it up, then glared at Elegon.

"I've never yelled," he said calmly. "I've never hit you. I never showed any disrespect of any kind." Elegon's eyes fell on Josh. He hadn't realized it, but he was standing right in front of him.

"You know why I did that?" Josh stared at him in the eyes. "Because you're my friend and friends don't hurt each other. But apparently, you're not a real friend. Not to Crystal, not to me, not to Ciara nor Chelsea. Right now, you have no friends and no one at all." Josh's face was serious and Elegon could feel a tinge of hurt, but from what he was taught in the last few days, he wasn't sure if he should believe what he said.

Bearmon jumped into the air and slammed on Chrysalimon, making the Digimon retract his tentacles, freeing the Rookies.

"Digivolve now!" Chelsea commanded.

"Veemon X…Digivolve Too…Ex-Veemon X!"

"Patamon X…Digivolve Too…Angemon X!"

"Hawkmon X…Digivolve Too…Aquilamon X!"

"It's five against three now!" Izzy yelled.

"V Tri-Laser!"

"Foxtail Inferno!"

"Burning Passion!"

"Cable Crusher!"

"Hand of Destiny!"

"Power Metal!"

"Woody Smash!"

The Digimon clashed against each other and blew each other back. Kyubimon, Woodmon, and Chrysalimon, fell back to the ground in defeat, while the others stood proud and strong.

"Time to break out the secret weapon," Angel said.

"But you remember what happens when we do that," Celest whispered.

"No choice," Angel said. He took a small metal ball from his pocket and threw it into the air. Woodmon jumped at the ball and swallowed it.

"Woodmon…Digivolve Too…Cherrymon!" Woodmon became a large cherry tree that held a cane and walked with several legs.

"Illusion Mist!" The Ultimate Digimon created a thick mist and shielded everyone inside of it. Aaron, Angel, Celest, Renamon, Keramon, and the newly weakened Tanemon, ran into the mist a disappeared.

The mist disappeared and left Elegon and Zenmon alone with the others. Zenmon backed away closely toward Elegon and tried to look tough. The others surrounded both of them and looked as if they were more confused then angry.

Elegon started to panic and was extremely afraid for himself and Zenmon. The shadows surrounding the forest crept closer to the duo. Everyone stared at them, wondering what was happening. The shadows circled across the ground and Elegon and Zenmon fell in it.

"What just happened?" Crystal asked.

"That felt so familiar," Davis said. "It was so evil. It felt like—"

"The Dark Ocean," Izzy finished. Everyone looked at each other with scared faces.

* * *

_**Elegon**__**: Wow. I didn't even see that coming. I need to start updating quicker.**_

_**It seems that everyone is more confused than when they started this journey! Will they ever find Elegon? Will they ever find these new kids and figure out how they made their Digimon become an Ultimate? Will Elegon ever recover his memory? But more importantly, will Galamon ever be revealed? All these questions and more probably won't be answered next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!**_

[(http:/ www. fanfiction .net /s/5803033/1/)] This is a story by 7MukuroRealm7 and it's really good!

[(http:/ www. fanfiction .net /s/6258318/1/)] This is a story by NovelistOfTheSky and this is a really good one also!


	15. Working a Miracle!

_**Elegon**__**: Who thinks it has been a long time since an update?**_

_***everyone raises hand***_

_**Elegon: I apologize to you, but I've been a little focused on other things…**_

_**Zenmon**__**: You're never focused! How dare you lie like that!**_

_**Elegon**__**: Ignoring my partner, here's the next chapter. And I have a surprise for all you Davis/Daisuke fans!**_

* * *

The group of confused Digi-Destined looked at each other with horror stricken on their faces. Davis and Izzy both traded terrified looks.

"What was that?" Ciara yelled.

"He just jumped in a shadow!" Chelsea yelled hysterically.

"He disappeared into the ground!" Josh stated.

"Calm down!" Davis yelled. "It's a lot worse than you think."

"How can something be worse than someone jumping into a shadow?" Crystal asked.

"Don't worry, we'll find him later," Izzy said.

"But he just jumped in a shadow!" Crystal yelled. "How do we find him?"

"We're going to need help," Davis said, with a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Before you can even begin to think about that," said a voice," you're going to have to worry about me!" The group turned around and saw the last thing they needed, Omega-Angemon and two scaly, frog-like ninjas.

"Seriously?" Chelsea yelled in surprise.

"I want the Digi-Egg back," Omega-Angemon said, looking directly at Crystal.

"Sure," Crystal said, clearly afraid. She reached across her shoulder, looking for the backpack with the Digi-Egg. "Where's the egg?" she screamed in shock.

"I kinda took it," Chelsea said, shyly.

"Where is it?" Omega-Angemon bellowed in anger.

"It hatched and ran away," she said. The look on her face showed she was clearly afraid of the mutated digimon.

"What?" he yelled.

"It hatched!" she repeated. "He ran away during the battle!"

"You have put my mission in jeopardy," Omega-Angemon said," now I must take my master something else. Maybe I will give him one of you?"

"No way!" Davis yelled, fist raised in the air. "You must be pretty stupid to think we'd let you take one of us to Galamon!"

"I don't think you actually have a choice," Omega-Angemon said. He reached his hand down to grab Crystal, but his hand was quickly blasted by several of Dorugamon's metal orbs.

"No way you're taking her!" Dorugamon yelled.

"Or any of them!" Bearmon said.

"Shawjamon, take care of them!" Omega-Angemon yelled. Both of the turtle ninjas, jumped at the Digi-Destined and their partners.

"Hydro Tornado!" The Shawjamon raised their hands in the air and a staff appeared out of thin air. The staff was metallic and on one end was a crescent-shaped blade and the other had a machine gun blaster-like appearance. They spun the staff in the air and twin water geysers appeared out of the ground and separated the digimon from their partners.

"Hand of Destiny!" Angemon X blasted a yellow laser at one of the Shawjamon. The digimon spun his staff around in front of him and deflected the attack back at the Champion. Angemon X was thrown to the ground by the power of the attack.

Dorugamon started to move his wings and was soon in the air. He took flight and headed straight for a Shawjamon. He collided with Shawjamon's staff and was thrown back from the weight. He tried to ram him again, but was surprised to be thrown back again. Dorugamon kept ramming the digimon, but was thrown back each time.

"Moon Fang!" Shawjamon pointed the crescent-shaped blade to the air and it glowed a dark purple. He waited until Dorugamon came at him again, and then slammed it against his back. Dorugamon fell to the ground and landed next to Angemon X. Dorugamon glowed a dark purple, and de-digivolved back to Dorumon. Chelsea screamed in pain and fell on her knees, clenching her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked her.

"I'm fine," she lied, trying to stand up.

"Tento-Shocker!" Tentomon X rubbed his claws together and created a small blue lightning bolt. He aimed it at Shawjamon and made contact, but the digimon didn't feel it. Tentomon X flew into the air and straight toward the Shawjamon. Shawjamon turned around and saw the rookie, he let out a small chuckle, then swatted hit to the ground with his staff.

"Tentomon!" Izzy yelled. His face showed the terrified look as he saw his partner, swatted out of the sky and fall toward the ground. He tried to run to his partner, but another geyser of water appeared and threw him back.

"Burning Passion!" Aquilamon X quickly took notice of his fellow digimon's defeat and realized he had to do something about it. He took flight and was soon engulfed in fire. He rammed the Shawjamon that Dorugamon was fighting earlier, but this time, he had successfully hit the digimon and knocked him back a little bit.

"Bear Claw!" Bearmon took advantage of the momentarily confused Shawjamon and jumped on him. He sliced his claws across the digimon's face and Shawjamon grunted in annoyed pain, and then threw the digimon off his back. Bearmon was thrown on the ground, but landed on his feet and jumped again at Shawjamon. Shawjamon took his staff and hit Bearmon like a baseball and threw him into geyser. Bearmon went straight through and landed at Crystal's feet.

"Bearmon?" she asked, shaking her partner. He didn't respond and Crystal was beginning to worry for him.

"Tri V-Laser!" Ex-Veemon X charged at the Shawjamon and blasted three lasers at them. Both Shawjamon spun their staffs and deflected the lasers back at Ex-Veemon X and threw him back.

"You foolish children," Omega-Angemon laughed. "You cannot defeat two Ultimates with your pathetic group of weaklings."

"They're ultimates?" Josh yelled.

"No wonder we can't beat them!" Tentomon X buzzed.

"Why can't Tentomon X just digivolve to MegaKabuterimon X?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm to hungry to digivolve," Tentomon X replied.

"We're so screwed," Ciara said.

"No," Davis said. "We just have to think!"

"Look who's talking," Ex-Veemon X mumbled.

"Hydro Tornado!" The Shawjamon created more geysers and they hit Angemon X and Ex-Veemon X, throwing them into the air. One of the Shawjamon jumped into the air and raised his staff. He was about to slash Angemon X, but Ex-Veemon X got in the way and he hit him instead. Ex-Veemon X fell to the ground and shined a white light. He had de-digivolved back to Veemon X and was drained of energy.

"They're taking us out like flies," Ciara said.

"I have to help," Crystal said. "Wake up Bearmon!" She hoped her partner would hear her, but he was still not moving.

"Dorumon!" Chelsea yelled. Dorumon started to move and he stood up with difficulty. "Get ready!"

"Dorumon...digivolve too...Dorugamon!" Dorumon turned into his stronger form and flew into the sky. He rammed straight into a Shawjamon and knocked his staff out of his hand.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorugamon took advantage of the defenseless Ultimate and blasted him with several metal orbs. The Ultimate was thrown back by the barrage of metal balls. Dorugamon flew at the Shawjamon again and rammed into him, knocking him over.

"Hydro Tornado!" The other Shawjamon saw his comrade being attack and slammed his staff on the ground. A geyser of water burst through the earth and hit Dorugamon, throwing him to the ground.

"Hand of Destiny!" Angemon X blasted a yellow laser at the attacking Shawjamon, but the Ultimate dodged the attack. Angemon X blasted several mroe lasers, but Shawjamon kept moving and evaded each attack.

"Burning Passion!" Aquilamon X was engulfed in fire again and flew at the moving Shawjamon. He hit him directly and threw him into the air.

"Metal Cannon!"

"Hand of Destiny!"

The Champions hit the Shawjamon with great accuracy. The Ultimate let out a cry of pain and turned into a Digi-Egg.

"Hydro Tornado!" The other Shawjamon had regained his staff and created another geyser of water and hit Aquilamon X. Aquilamon X was thrown into the air and hit the ground with a thud. Shawjamon moved quickly and grabbed Ciara, before anyone realized what had happened.

"Let me go!" Ciara squealed.

"Bring her to me Shawjamon," Omega-Angemon told his servant. Shawjamon ran to Omega-Angemon, but was knocked over by Angemon X.

"Watch it big guy!" Ciara yelled. Shawjamon kept his grip on the girl, but was thrown off his feet and made sure to protect the Digi-Destined. Shawjamon threw his staff at Angemon X, which made the Angel fall back and de-digivolve back to Patamon X.

"No!" Josh yelled. He ran straight through the water geyser and barely made it to the other side. He quickly ran to his partner, but Omega-Angemon grabbed him first.

"Josh!" Crystal yelled. Her digivice glowed brown and her eyes shined red. The water shield around the Digi-Destined evaporated and Bearmon glowed brown and was englufed in a white light.

"Bearmon...digivolve too..." Bearmon grew to a large size and his entire body changed in appearence. He was much bigger and he stood on two legs and a red cape flew from his back. The light dimmed and the rest of his body became apparent. He had an extremely muscular upper body and his forearms were covered in twin black gauntlets. He held a sword in his right hand and his legs were made of metal. "...Leomon X!"

"Beast Fang Sword!" Leomon X took no time to admire his digivolution and he jumped at Omega-Angemon. Shawjamon saw the new champion and dropped Ciara, and tackled Leomon X. The two digimon tumbled toward the ground and Leomon X jumped to his feet. He slashed his sword at the digimon and aimed directly for the nine-beaded necklace he wore. The strange charm broke apart and Shawjamon grabbed his head.

"Fool!" Omega-Angemon yelled. "You've unleashed the beast within him!"

Shawjamon dropped to his knees and his eyes turned a dangerous shade of red. He raised his hand into the air and his staff was instantly in it. He slashed the metal weapon at Leomon X, but the Champion shielded himself with his sword. Shawjamon jumped off the Champion and aimed the machine gun-like part of his staff at Leomon X.

"Hydra Descent!" The staff let out a torrent of water that wrapped itself around Leomon X. Leomon X struggled to get free, but was unable to.

"Burning Passion!" Aquilamon X rammed the Shawjamon and threw him into the air. The water snake evaporated and Leomon X was freed.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorugamon blasted the Shawjamon, but the Ultimate blocked the attack with his staff, and proceeded to jump into the air to hit the fly Champion.

"Beast Fang Sword!" Leomon X jumped into the air and slashed the Ultimate across his right arm, cutting it off and making him drop his staff.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorugamon shot the Ultimate at point-blank and threw him into the ground.

"Burning Passion!" Aquilamon X flew high into the air. He was engulfed in flames and he dove straight down toward the Ultimate. He made contact and the turtle ninja was turned into data.

"You're next Omega-Angemon!" Chelsea yelled. "Let go of Josh, now!"

"Puny little insect," Omega-Angemon laughed. "Why my master is afraid of you puny bugs, is beyond me."

"Get him Leomon X!" Crystal commanded.

"Attack Dorugamon!" Chelsea told her partner.

"Don't hold back Aquilamon X!" Ciara yelled.

"Lemme at 'em!" Veemon X yelled, standing up and charging at the Ultimate, only to be stopped by his partner.

"You aren't strong enough," Davis told him.

"I don't care!" Veemon X argued back.

"I do though," Davis told him. "You're gonna have to sit this one out."

"Fine," the rookie said.

"Omega Star!" Omega-Angemon blasted a white star at the trio of Champions, but they all dodged the attack. Leomon X moved with quick speed and slashed his blade at Omega-Angemon's wings, taking off a few feathers.

"You idiot digimon," Omega-Angemon yelled. He grabbed Leomon X and threw him at the ground. Leomon X tumbled across the ground until he was able to stand on his feet.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorugamon sent a barrage of metal orbs at the Ultimate, but Omega-Angemon moved quicker and dodged each one. He flew straight toward the flying Champion and kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground and making him de-digivolve.

"Burning Passion!" Aquilamon X flew at the Ultimate and tried to hit him, but Omega-Angemon dodged the attack. He was about to quick Aquilamon X, but the Champion moved out of the Ultimate's range.

"Make me Armor Digivolve Davis!" Veemon X told his partner.

"I can't do that anymore!" Davis said.

"Just try!" Veemon X begged.

"Okay," Davis agreed. "Armor Digivolution!" Davis' Digivice glowed white and shot a red and blue light into the air. The Digi-Egg of Courage and the Digi-Egg of Friendship appeared in front of Davis. "What the-" Before he could finish his sentence, the Digi-Eggs glowed white and fused together. The white ball of energy shot itself upon Davis' neck and created a tag and crest.

"You have a crest?" Izzy yelled.

"Prodigis!" Tentomon X buzzed in.

"A crest?" Omega-Angemon said in shock. He dropped Josh and flew straight toward Davis. "Give it to me, now!"

"Stay away!" Veemon X warned, charging at the Ultimate.

"Veemon X, no!" Davis yelled. His crest glowed gold and a symbol appeared on it. The symbol of Miracles. The crest of Miracles shined a white light and it hit Veemon X.

"I'm digivolving?" Veemon X said, feeling the power of the crest.

"Veemon X...Warp-Digivolve too..." Veemon X was engulfed in a gold light of pure energy. The light dimmed down and Veemon X had changed. He was the size of Ex-Veemon and was covered in golden armor, resembling Magnamon. The armor started to tighten on the digimon's skin and grew golden spikes on his shoulders. His armor became more layered and showed the strength he carried underneath his armor. "...Magnamon X!"

"Way cool," Ciara said.

"Amazing," Aquilamon X said in awe.

"No!" Omega-Angemon yelled in anger.

"Guess you lose this one," Davis said victoriously.

"No, I haven't lost yet!" the Ultimate yelled. "I'll destroy all of you and crush all of your Digi-Eggs!"

"Quit talking," Magnamon X said. He flew at an extreme speed and hit Omega-Angemon. The Angel was thrown and hit the wreckage of Burgermon Enterprise. Magnamon X charged at the wreckage and slammed down on the pile of rubble. Omega-Angemon stood up in the wreckage and flew into the air.

"Beta Star!" Omega-Angemon blasted a white star at Magnamon X. The armor-clad Digimon dodged the energy star and charged at the Angel. He tackled the Angel in the chest and threw him high into the air.

"Magna Explosion!" Magnamon X focused his mind and an orb of gold light appeared in front of him. Magnamon X grabbed the orb and held it high into the air. The orb let out a dozen golden lasers and they hit Omega-Angemon in the air. The Angel fell to the ground in defeat.

"Game over," Magnamon X said. The Digi-Destined gathered around the Digimon and watched him turn into data.

"Master Galamon will avenge my death," he said. "And my brothers are going to be angered to hear of my defeat. Prepare Digi-Destined, the threat is not over." Omega-Angemon turned into a Digi-Egg and flew into the air.

"Guys, look," Ciara said, showing a bunch of black and white eggshells. "They smell like tropical fruit! Just like Elegon's deodorant!"

"Why do you know that?" Davis asked.

"Don't ask," Chelsea replied. "But this does kinda help with the reason he was fighting us. Zenmon must've been turned into a Digi-Egg."

"But why is he fighting us?" Josh asked.

"Everytime your partners get hurt," Izzy said," you feel their pain, correct?"

"Yeah, sometimes," Ciara said.

"Then if your partner loses their memory," he began.

"We do too," Crystal realized.

* * *

**_Elegon__: I am sorry it's been a while, but I figured out a way to fight my Writer's Block :) Happy New Years!_**


	16. On Angel Wings?

_**Elegon**_**: Hey guys…It's been a while, right? My bad! I started writing a few other stories and plum forgot about this one. Sorry! But I did get my head back in the game!**

_**Zenmon**_**: Why is there a dog over there?**

_**Charcmon**_**: I'm his other character's partner! In another one of his Digimon stories.**

_**Zenmon**_**: I'm his only partner! –Punches Charcmon-**

_**Elegon**_**: No fighting! How does Willis put up with two partners? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Why was he still following this kid, he didn't know. He really hated not understanding everything when he was sent out on a mission, but his mentor told him it was necessary. He was supposed to watch over the group of young humans and their Digimon counterparts, and be discrete about it. He failed that last part, miserably.

Before the first one of those kids went to the Digital World, he'd bumped into him in the hallway at that high school. He was sure his cover had been blown at that moment, but he ran away before he even had a chance to think about who he was. From what his mentor told him, that must've been Elegon.

After Elegon had finally got to the Digital World, he encountered the second one. He deduced the easiest fact that he was trying to spy on Elegon. After bumping into him, he could tell he was seriously crazy. He was told that the only two boys were Elegon and Josh, so that must've been the latter.

After the first two accidents, he didn't think it mattered anymore to be inconspicuous. He met the third one in the Gekomon Village. He remembered the Digi-Egg in her hands and the way the silver charm necklace looked on her. He was pretty sure her name was Ciara.

He met the group of kids at the Burgermon Enterprise and saw the most beautiful person he ever met, even hotter than Sora. He was instantly attracted to her blonde hair and her equally blue eyes. He flirted with her a little bit before his partner made him leave. He was more than sure that was Chelsea.

He never got a chance to interact with Crystal, the last member of the group. But, he did catch the fight between the Digi-Destined and Elegon and those other kids. He was more than sure that the other kids that Elegon had sided with, were working for Galamon and that meant something had happened to Elegon. After the fight, he could feel a strange sense of confusion in Elegon when he disappeared into the shadow.

Now, he was here in the Dark Ocean, trying to find Elegon and make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. He really hated being in the Dark Ocean, it brought back to many bad memories.

"Are you ready?" asked a gentle voice. He looked to the left of him and saw his partner, still hiding in his trench coat. He laughed silently; he knew that his partner had much more sense to stay hidden that he did.

"I'm ready Lightmon," he told him.

"Let's go find him, Will," Lightmon told his partner. Will and Lightmon began to trek through the barren wasteland, known as the Dark Ocean.

* * *

Zenmon paced through the palace with a frightened look on her face. They'd been here for the past week and Elegon still hadn't gotten any better. Ever since they were transported back to the Dark Ocean, Elegon had been having nightmares.

He'd been whispering in his sleep about Pride and he kept saying "I'm so sorry." Elegon hadn't been awake for the entire week and he hadn't slept peacefully either. Elegon was tossing and turning in his bed and if anyone came to close to him, they'd be thrown away by an invisible force.

Zenmon had felt the strange force several times and she could tell that each time it threw her back; Elegon was losing more and more energy. She'd stayed guard outside of his room for the entire week, making sure no one entered it and kept a close eye on Elegon.

While she paced the hallway, she started to contemplate her own strange feelings. She hadn't said anything to Elegon before he fell asleep, but Zenmon had a strange feeling that she was missing a part of herself. An important part.

She remembered the day she hatched and she was with those other kids. They said that they were her friend, but part of Zenmon screamed that it was a lie. They told her that her partner was Elegon and she believed them, but then they said they worked for Galamon and her heart shattered at the mention of that name.

Zenmon had absentmindedly listened to them when they said they were taking her to Elegon. When they got there, she had to fight back the urge to attack the guy that was with him. Aaron. She didn't know why, but she knew that he was not to be trusted.

Elegon and Zenmon had both sensed a strange sense of regret after meeting the "enemies." They fought them just like Angel had told them, but they took too long to realize that they were actually alone and they'd ditched them to be taken by the "enemies."

Elegon and Zenmon had a mental connection on many things by that moment, but they did something completely strange. They shared a thought. As soon as the others circled them, a single though passes in between them; "This isn't right." The ground had opened up underneath them and they fell into the Dark Ocean, disappearing from the Digital World.

Zenmon had time to actually think about what happened. She couldn't figure it out, she didn't know enough. She knew the memories were there, waiting for her to use them, but they couldn't come to her aid. She was able to get a piece of information from a local and she gained the memory of the first time she came to the Dark Ocean.

"Zenmon," said a hoarse voice. The rabbit turned her head and saw a small black and white cub with a black horn in his head, coming toward her with a silent Gabumon next to him.

"BlackGabumon?" Zenmon said in a raspy voice, wondering why he was here. "What's wrong?"

"I have been informed by a scout that one of Galamon's agents is in the Dark Ocean," BlackGabumon told her.

"Do you know who?" Zenmon asked in a sweet voice.

"None of our scouts have been able to identify him," BlackGabumon said. "I fear that if he attacks, we will surely lose. Without our Emperor awake, our troops have been reduced to their Rookie forms and aren't able to survive a heavy attack."

"So what do we do?" Zenmon asked, looking down the hall at Elegon's sleeping room.

"We must be cautious and keep an eye on the Emperor at all times," BlackGabumon said. "If he happens to awaken, we will need to get him to a safer place and hopefully the troops will gain their power back."

"Until then," Zenmon began," I have to stay with him at all times."

"What would you like us to do?" BlackGabumon asked.

"I want you two to stand guard outside of Elegon's room and make sure no one can get inside," Zenmon told him in a raspy voice. The three Rookies walked to their Emperor's room and Zenmon entered silently, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Zenmon knew she shouldn't enter his room. He needed to sleep and regain his energy, but she was not going to stand around anymore. Their new home might be getting attacked and from what Zenmon felt, Galamon was bad news and his agents were spreading chaos. Now, she had to figure out a way to awake him.

She walked closer to him, and then began to hear him mumble about something. "Must… help… friends… Pride… is strength… I need you Zenmon…" Elegon started to couch violently and Zenmon ran toward him. The closer Zenmon got, the more she felt the strong force pushing her back. She was almost to her partner, when the force became too strong and it through her back. Elegon fainted from the loss of energy after Zenmon was thrown back and looked extremely weak.

"I gotta help him," Zenmon mumbled. She tried to stand up, but she felt too weak and fell to her knees.

Zenmon looked up to her partner to see a faint white glow coming from him. The glow began to brighten and fill the room. Zenmon could feel the power coming from the glow and she could feel it washing over her body and she felt a strange change. Every black hair of Zenmon's fur had been replaced by white hair. Elegon's black hair had changed to a snowy white color and his birthmarks were faintly glowing.

"What happened?" Zenmon said silently. She looked at herself and she felt a strange sense of déjà vu. She looked at her partner and stifled a laugh at his hair; it made him look fifty years older.

"Zenmon!" BlackGabumon yelled, entering the room. He stopped talking when he saw her hair and the mocha-skinned teenager's as well. "What did you do?"

"Don't ask," Zenmon said in a raspy voice. "What's wrong?"

"The troops are being attacked," BlackGabumon told her. At that exact moment, aloud exploding sound was heard and a figure dropped from the ceiling.

Will and his partner had finally reached the palace where Elegon was being held. Lightmon finally ditched his trench coat and kept a steady gaze on the palace. Lightmon's build was similar to Gabumon, but he had brown fur on his body.

"Are you ready?" Lightmon asked his partner.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Will said. He held out a digivice, much similar to the one's the older Japanese Digi-Destined had.

"Lightmon…digivolve too…" The small Rookie jumped into the air and glowed a brilliant white light. The light dimmed down and revealed the newly evolved Champion. The Champion had resembled ShadowGarurumon, but was completely white and had red tribal markings over his body. "…Strikemon!"

Will climbed on the Champion's back and they raced toward the palace. Will gripped tightly to his partner's fur as he felt the wind rush by him. His thoughts began to race with battle plans and ways to get past the heavily defended palace. His mentor had warned him the Ultimates and even Megas, guarded the palace and he was going to have to be quick.

Once they got to the palace, he realized how wrong his mentor was. He saw hundreds of DemiDevimon, Salamon, Tsukaimon, BlackAgumon, and many other dark-natured Rookies. They were all standing at the gate of the palace with determined faces.

"What happen to them?" Strikemon wondered aloud.

"I think that Elegon kid has a much more important role than we thought," Will said. "We're not going to have a problem getting inside if there are only Rookies guarding the palace."

"What if the stronger Digimon are on the inside?" Strikemon questioned.

"I don't think that there are any strong Digimon right now," Will told him.

Strikemon nodded his head, agreeing with his partner and leaped into the air. He flew over the Rookies and they looked up in awe. A single Tsukaimon flew off toward the castle and ran inside. Strikemon landed close to the gate and was standing in front of the army of Rookies.

"State your business," said a single Salamon.

"We are here to speak to your Emperor," Strikemon announced.

"Under what reason," the Salamon asked.

"To bring him back to where he belongs," Will told her.

"Our Emperor goes nowhere!" Salamon yelled. The other Rookies screamed and cheered for the Salamon. The Rookies charged Strikemon and attacked him. Strikemon leaped into the air and away from the Rookies.

"Fire Shot!" Strikemon charged a red ball of energy in his mouth and blasted it at the army of Rookies. The attack had blown the weaker Digimon away, but didn't turn any of them into Digi-Eggs.

"Fire Shot!" Strikemon targeted his next attack at the palace and created a large hole. Strikemon dove straight into it and landed inside of the palace. Will hopped off of his partner and saw a Gabumon and a Tsukaimon staring him down, while a BlackGabumon was talking into a different room.

"Who are you?" yelled the Gabumon. "Leave this palace at once!"

"My name is Will Murphy and I need to see your Emperor," Will stated. "And I can tell from your army that you all aren't ready for a fight."

"We will protect our Emperor at all costs," said the Tsukaimon.

"I'm more than sure that none of you have enough strength to back that up," Will laughed. He spotted a white and purple bunny at the corner of his eyes. He looked toward the door the BlackGabumon and saw the strange rabbit.

"Who are you?" the rabbit asked in a gentle voice.

"My name is Will," he replied. "Are you the Emperor's partner Digimon?"

"Yes, I am Zenmon," she introduced. "Wait, are you Galamon's Agent?"

"What?" Will asked in shocked tone. "No way!"

"You aren't?" the Tsukaimon asked. "Our scout said a Galamon Agent was coming and you were attacking us!"

"We were trying to get in to talk to your Emperor," Strikemon growled. "But your weak little army wouldn't let us, so we blew a hole in the roof."

"If that's true, then do you mind De-Digivolving?" Zenmon asked, clearly skeptical.

"Yes I do," Strikemon replied. "I'm not leaving myself open to attack."

"Then you cannot see him," Zenmon countered.

"We must," Will told her.

"Leave," Zenmon said. "Now." The Rookie turned her back to the Champion and the other Digimon stood in front of the duo.

"We need to see him," Will restated. Zenmon shook her head and began to open the door Elegon was sleeping in. "Then we'll fight our way in."

"Fire Shot!" Strikemon charged a red ball of energy and shot it at the door, slamming it shut. Strikemon crouched down in an offensive position and started to charge another attack.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon blasted a blue column of fire at Strikemon, causing the Champion to lose focus and made his attack evaporate.

"Black Blaster!" BlackGabumon blasted a black column of fire at the Champion, causing a very small amount of damage.

"Purple Haze!" Tsukaimon flew into the air and over Strikemon. He took in a deep breath and puffed his cheeks up. He blew out a purple gas at the Champion and covered it in a purple fog.

"Flash!" Zenmon charged at Strikemon, while her fist began to glow white. She punched Strikemon in his jaw and watched the Champion flip over on his back.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Black Blaster!"

The Rookies fought against Strikemon, giving the Champion a surprisingly tough fight. Will gritted his teeth in frustration and started to reach for his neck, when the door to the bedroom opened. Elegon slowly walked out, yawning and wiping his eyes.

"Can you please be quiet," he said. The Digimon stopped fighting and stared at the white-haired teen in disbelief.

"Emperor?" BlackGabumon said, shocked. Tsukaimon and Gabumon stared at the teenager, confused as to why his hair had changed colors. Zenmon was on Strikemon's head, punching him repeatedly, when she saw her partner and stared at him with an open mouth.

"It's me," Elegon told him. "Why is there a giant white wolf in front of me? Zenmon, close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Zenmon stared at him in disbelief.

"You must be the Emperor," Will realized. "Hi, my name is Will Murphy. I was sent here to help you get back to your friends."

"Hello Will," Elegon said. "It's cool you're here to take me back to my friends and all, but I'd rather stay here."

"What?" Strikemon yelled. "You want to stay?"

"Yep," Elegon said. "Now, I'm tired. Good night." Strikemon glowed white and was replaced by Lightmon, who ran at Elegon and jumped on his back.

"You are going with us!" he yelled. "I did not walk through this evil place and almost lose against a bunch of Rookies to just let you go back to sleep!"

"Get off of him!" BlackGabumon yelled, pulling the Rookie away.

"He's back!" Zenmon yelled in a happy voice. She ran at the white-haired teen and jumped into his arms. She hugged the mocha-skinned teenager tightly, glad he finally awakened.

"What's wrong?" Elegon asked.

"You finally woke up!" Zenmon said, wiping her tears on him.

"I can't take a nap?" he asked.

"You've been sleep for 8 days, my Emperor," Tsukaimon said.

"Really?" Elegon asked, nonchalantly. "That's kinda cool!"

"Cool?" Zenmon asked in a raspy voice. "You were in a freaking coma! That is not cool!"

"Is to me!" Elegon smiled.

"Dork," Zenmon replied.

"Does anyone care that the Digital World is in trouble without those two?" Lightmon asked.

"Which is why I want to stay here!" Elegon smiled.

"That is so inconsiderate!" Will yelled.

"No, it's smart," Elegon replied.

"Would you be serious?"

"No way. It's not in my nature to ever take serious things, seriously. Now, if you may, I would like to go away now."

"Emperor!" Gabumon yelled.

"Who are you?" Elegon asked.

"I'm the Garurumon that you saved in Mech City," he replied. "Emperor, you can't stay here and leave the Digital World to suffer. You were chosen to help them for some reason and you have to go back and make things right."

"I don't do anything but keep messing things up," Elegon said. "I can't even figure out which side I'm on! What do you expect me to do?"

"Put on you big boy pants and go kick some Digital butt!" Lightmon said.

"Emperor!" Many Rookies screamed, running toward Elegon with excited faces. "You have finally awakened!"

"How many Digimon think I'm their Emperor?" Elegon yelled.

"Hundreds _know_ you are our Emperor," Tsukaimon said. "What's wrong?"

"It seems we were wrong," a Salamon explained. "Those two weren't the Galamon Agents that we were warned of. The real agents are almost here and we have been told that there a lot of them coming."

"We have to fight back," BlackGabumon said. "We haven't gotten our strength back and doom is imminent. Rally the troops and prepare for war. Emperor, you must get your rest, hopefully when you are better, we'll be able to Digivolve again." BlackGabumon, Gabumon, and Tsukaimon, went with the other Rookies to prepare for a fight.

"We should probably go help them," Lightmon said.

"After we make sure Elegon's going to come back to the Digital World," Will said.

"I'm not going back," Elegon said.

"Why not?" Will asked, frustrated.

"I don't know," Elegon replied. "I don't remember. What use am I when I can't even figure out if I'm a good guy or not?"

"You are a good guy," Will told him. "Believe me, you're the leader of them."

"So, I do work for Galamon?" Elegon asked.

"No!" Will yelled. "Galamon is _not_ a good guy. You're against him!" Elegon felt a small tug in his stomach and he felt a strange sense of truth in what he said. "I hope you choose the right thing." Will and Lightmon walked down the hallway, leaving Elegon and Zenmon alone.

* * *

Elegon and Zenmon were standing over a balcony when they saw a large army of blue grizzly bears and an old foe. Elegon's eyes widened at the commanding figure, it was Beta-Angemon. The angel Digimon stood proudly over his army of Grizzlymon and laughed at the Rookies that were going to defend their home.

Elegon watched in dismay as he saw his followers stand at the gates, ready to fight. He searched the crowd, and sighed in relief. He didn't see BlackGabumon, Tsukaimon, or Gabumon in the crowd of Rookies. He looked over the crowd again and blinked in confusion; Will and Lightmon weren't there either.

Zenmon was completely silent; she was busy trying to figure out why she wasn't Digivolving. She didn't say anything to Elegon; he really didn't want her to fight. She tried to Digivolve several times, but something wouldn't let her evolve. She looked at her partner's wrist to see his Digivice, when she noticed the black part of the device was white now.

Zenmon raised a brow at that, when she felt a sense of worry. She looked at her partner and saw him biting his lip with a worried look. She looked out toward the crowd of Digimon and saw the Grizzlymon, charging at their army in frenzy. The Rookies looked fearful, but they ran at their enemies with their head held high.

"We should be out there with them," Elegon said. "But, I don't know what to believe anymore."

"I think we should be fighting against Galamon and his Agents," Zenmon replied. "It seems like the right thing to do, right?"

"If they're the bad guys, then why is Aaron on their side?" Elegon asked. "I know he acts mean and tough, but he's not evil."

"I can tell you have doubt when you say that," Zenmon said. "I have a strong feeling that something bad happened, but I can't remember what."

"It's too confusing," Elegon said. "I can't take it. But, it's wrong not to help them."

"I can't Digivolve though," Zenmon told him. "What can we do?"

"We can die fighting," Elegon told her. The duo exchanged looks and shook their head with excited glances. "We just need to remember, what helped you Digivolve the first time?"

"You were scared and I helped you," she said. "But, it still doesn't help us. I Digivolve out of your fear, I don't think it'll work twice."

"Then we'll use something else," Elegon said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I know we can do it together!"

"Then we better get down there!" Zenmon yelled.

"Nice to know you made the right choice." Elegon and Zenmon turned around and saw Will standing behind them with Lightmon and the other Rookies.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elegon asked. "There's a war to fight! Let's get down there and kick some butt!" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Nice to have you back," Zenmon said.

"Nice to be back," Elegon said. "Now, we need to go help them out. Will, you and Lightmon can Digivolve, so you have to go first. BlackGabumon, Tsukaimon, and Gabumon, you three will follow me and Zenmon."

"He's bossy," Lightmon whispered. Will raised his Digivice and watched as Lightmon evolved into Strikemon. Will got on the Champion and held tight as Strikemon jumped off the balcony.

"Let's go guys!" Elegon yelled, climbing on top of the balcony rail with Zenmon in his arms. The duo hopped off the balcony, 70 feet above the army. BlackGabumon and Gabumon leaped off after them, while Tsukaimon glided down with them.

"I know we can win," Zenmon said. "Even if we can't Digivolve, we still have something they don't. Heart."

"You got that right," Elegon smiled. Elegon's X-Digivice started to glow white and a powerful light poured out. The light illuminated the sky and covered all of the Rookie Digimon. All of the Digimon stopped fighting and Beta-Angemon looked at the source of the light in shock.

BlackGabumon began to grow in size and changed into his Champion form, ShadowGarurumon. Gabumon started to glow and digivolved into Garurumon. Tsukaimon absorbed the light and turned into Devidramon. The army of Rookies absorbed the light and the power from it and digivolved into their stronger forms. Myotismon, LadyDevimon, BlackWarGreymon, and hundreds of other dark Digimon began to fight the Grizzlymon with renewed strength.

The light began to dim down and condensed into a ball of light. The light came toward Zenmon and bathed her in its glow.

"Zenmon…digivolve too…" Zenmon pushed her way out of Elegon's arms and grabbed the ball of light. Zenmon was engulfed in pure light and when it dimmed down, she changed forms. She looked like Sinmon, but she wore a completely white tunic with dove white wings and held a golden staff in her hands. "…Saintmon!"

"Zenmon?" Elegon yelled.

"No, I am Saintmon. I am a Champion-level Digimon. My attacks are Aura Storm and Heavenly Slice." Saintmon grabbed Elegon and landed softly on the ground with the three Champions landing with them.

"What do you mean you're a Champion?" Elegon yelled. "Sinmon's your digivolved form! How is this even possible?"

"Zenmon is a very strange breed of Digimon," Devidramon said. "From what she's told me about X-Antibody Digimon, it's possible this is a side effect of her strange background."

"Or it could be because of the way she digivolved," Will said, appearing next to the group of Digimon and Elegon. "Lightmon's digivolved out of pure anger before and from my strength as his friend. As Digi-Destined, our partner's feed off of our emotional energy and that can make their Digivolution processes alter in unexpected ways."

"Being a Digi-Destined is more confusing than Spanish!" Elegon yelled, rubbing his hands in his snow white hair.

"What is this I see?" a voice said. "Aw, it's the lowly human I abducted for my Master and this must be his weak, pathetic excuse for a partner." Beta-Angemon was flying over the group and looked at them with a disgusted face.

"Who are you and why do I hate you?" Elegon asked, extremely confused.

"Aw," Beta-Angemon realized. "It seems you lost your memory. Allow me to fill in the gaps leading up to this moment. I was told to kidnap you and as a loyal servant of Master Galamon, I did. Your partner resisted me and tried to free you. I must admit, for a scrawny weakling, she does have a lot of spirit. Being the powerful Ultimate I am, I easily squashed her and turned her into a Digi-Egg. Making her lose her memory, must've affected you in the same way. Master Galamon was correct then, you two have experienced Sync and very quickly might I add."

"Why does everyone know everything about me, when I know nothing?" Elegon asked, jumping down from Saintmon's arms.

"It won't matter," Beta-Angemon said. "Master Galamon is sure to make me his favorite after I kidnap you again." Beta-Angemon chuckled at that and dived down at Elegon.

"Howling Blaster!" ShadowGarurumon and Garurumon blasted a blue fire at Beta-Angemon, disrupting his flight pattern and burning his wings.

"You pathetic fools!" Beta-Angemon yelled.

"Fire Shot!" Strikemon blasted several red balls of energy at the angel, but didn't make much of a mark on him. Beta-Angemon grabbed Strikemon's ankle and threw him at ShadowGarurumon and Garurumon.

"Dark Gale!" Devidramon blasted a red laser at Beat-Angemon, distracting him long enough for Strikemon to get up and Will to get off of him.

"We need to Digivolve again," Will said. He held up his Digivice and his chest glowed white. A crest appeared on his neck, resembling a mixture of the crest of Love and Friendship.

"Strikemon…digivolve too…" Strikemon jumped into the air and glowed white. The light dimmed and revealed a new Digimon in Strikemon's place. The Digimon was a white werewolf with bandages on his hands and feet and wore a grey martial arts top and jeans and held a huge hammer. "…WereStrikemon!"

"Fire Hammer!" WereStrikemon slammed his hammer against Beta-Angemon and threw him in the air.

"Aura Storm!" Saintmon flew into the air and held her staff above her. Five white balls of light appeared in front of her and she slashed her staff. The orbs of light flew at Beta-Angemon and struck him in the chest.

"Howling Blaster!" The two wolf Digimon blasted Beta-Angemon and completely incinerated his wings.

"How is this possible?" Beta-Angemon yelled, looking at his bare back.

"An angel in the Dark Ocean in bound to be weak with all of the negative energy around us," WereStrikemon said. "You should know your battlefield before you invade it."

"I am Beta-Angemon!" the Digimon bellowed. "I will not be defeated!"

"Dark Gale!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Fire Hammer!"

"Aura Storm!"

The Digimon focused their attacks at the Ultimate and watched as he fell to his knees. The Ultimate began to turn to data and looked at the group of Digimon with a face of disdain.

"You might have been able to defeat me," Beta-Angemon said," but I will be avenged by Alpha-Angemon. Be warned: This is not the end and only more trouble will follow." The Ultimate completely turned into data and a Digi-Egg took his place.

The army of Digimon finally took out all of the Grizzlymon and were taking their Digi-Eggs into the palace. Several of them looked and waved at their Emperor with grins on their faces, while other bowed with respect. Elegon blushed at the attention, realizing they liked him way too much.

"Now that you're better, I must be going," Will said. "I am sure we will meet again." WereStrikemon de-digivolved back to Strikemon and Will climbed on him.

"Yeah we will, cause I still haven't got you back for putting a hole in the roof of my palace!" Elegon yelled. Will laughed at him and held tightly as Strikemon moved like a blur and left the Digi-Destined.

"I think it's time we get back to where we belong," the newly degenerated Zenmon said. "I think we're going to have a lot of explaining to do about what's been going on with us."

"I'm so not looking forward to that conversation," Elegon said.

"We're coming with you Emperor," Tsukaimon said.

"If Beta-Angemon's warning was correct, then you're going to need us," Gabumon said.

"Good, because I have no idea how to get out of here," Elegon said.

"Let us take our leave then, Emperor," BlackGabumon said. A thick grey fog appeared and surrounded the Digimon and the human. The fog disappeared and they were gone.

* * *

_**Chelsea**_**: Next Time on Digimon Adventure: SynX!**

_**Finally! Elegon's back! But, why does he have so many Digimon with him and why is his hair white? More importantly, why is he so mad at Aaron? Weren't those two dating? And what's up with Zenmon? Better read and find out!**_


	17. Digital Reunion!

**_Elegon:__Who would've guessed? An update so soon! The countdown to the final showdown of Galamon has started! So, let's get this chapter started, shall we?_**

* * *

What were we to do? Our leader had jumped down into a shadow and we just killed an angel. Thoughts like these were plaguing Chelsea's mind. She was literally at a loss on what to do next. They'd been wandering around for almost three days, eating and sleeping at random villages.

Crystal kept to herself and stared quietly at the ground. She was confused. She was angry at Jarvais for attacking her, but she understood he did it because of those wannabe Digi-Destined. She was happy Bearmon digivolved, but pissed that Chelsea took the Digi-Egg. She just kept to herself and decided to stay as quiet as possible, hoping she'd wake up from this terrible dream.

Josh held Patamon X as close to his chest as possible. He'd almost lost his partner. Izzy had told him what happen to his friend T.K. when he lost his partner. He didn't want to go through that. His friend was running around with amnesia. He really couldn't believe what was going on. None of this should be happening. Something was very wrong.

Keep smiling and everything will be alright. Ciara kept thinking that to herself. She was kind of like the unofficial mother of the group and with one of them missing; she was ready to have a panic attack. She'd dealt with Elegon disappearing for days on end, but now, he had no memories and was running around the Digital World. Just keep smiling. Just keep smiling.

Davis was completely unfazed. He held his hands behind his head and walked alongside with his partner; Veemon X. Davis already knew that they'd find Elegon eventually. He'd lost Kari in the Dark Ocean before and she came back. He kept calm and tried his best to lead the new Digi-Destined.

Izzy was freaking out. He heard stories about the Dark Ocean and always had a curiosity to explore it. But he never got to even get a look at it! From what Ken told him about it, the Dark Ocean was full of evil creatures, including Daemon, a very ancient, evil Digimon. Elegon was totally screwed.

The Rookies were off in a totally different world. The only thing they could think about was getting more food and Digivolving. Dorumon, Patamon X, Hawkmon X, and Bearmon, were just itching for a chance to go Ultimate. Tentomon X and Veemon X were just excited to become even stronger as Ultimates. The only thing they could all agree on was: I want a burger.

The group of teenagers and their partners were walking in a clearing, between the forest of trees and bushes, and a stream. They were told that Galamon's Palace was due west, in the driest part of the continent. Izzy informed the others that it might be close to an unmarked territory Gennai warned him about, for what reason, he did not know.

They kept quiet, hoping that their journey would last without anymore Digimon attacks. They prayed silently because not one Digimon had attacked them since Omega-Angemon. Unfortunately, Davis was way too impatient and active to listen to silence.

"So, what are we going to do about Elegon?" Davis asked. Everyone stared at him with blank faces.

"I guess we'll have to find him later," Chelsea said. "We can't go after him right now."

"Seems to me that we need him," Crystal said. "Out of all of us, he seems the most fit to lead us into an attack against an all-powerful Digital warlord."

"She's right," Josh said. "Elegon's the only guy we know whose crazy enough to do it."

"And how exactly are we supposed to find him?" Ciara asked. "He's stuck in the Dark Ocean and has no memories."

"We read his diary and it said he went there and came back before, he should be able to do it again," Chelsea remembered.

"You read his diary?" Izzy asked, horrified at the thought of someone reading his private thoughts.

"It was under extreme circumstances," Ciara assured him. "We were bored and he was acting weird."

"Not a good enough reason," Davis teased.

"Hush Porcupine head," Ciara retorted.

"He's went to the Dark Ocean before?" Izzy asked.

"That what he said," Chelsea confirmed. "Plus a whole mess of other stuff. He's fought Digimon before. Without his partner."

"Prodigious," Izzy said, shocked. "Was this around Christmas a few years back?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Josh asked.

"That was around the time we were fighting MaloMyotismon," Izzy explained. "He was seriously scary. We had to fight a lot of Digimon around Christmas, having to travel all over the world."

"Doesn't explain why Elegon was the one to fight a Digimon," Chelsea said with an annoyed sigh.

"Because the universe insists in making us worried for the child," Ciara sighed.

"It seems like Elegon's a really stressful person to live with," Davis said.

"Only when he gets all sad and stuff," Josh replied," usually he's a real prankster."

"Like Davis and Tai," Izzy commented.

"Don't be mad cause you're the smart guy," Davis said, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Rather be the smart one than the idiot," Crystal retorted.

"So, how are we gonna get him back before we get to Galamon?" Josh asked, trying to change the subject.

"Who knows," Davis replied. "But, we're going to need some help. I'm sure Galamon has some serious bodyguards."

"What about that bratty girl and those other kids?" Chelsea asked.

"Kari is not bratty!" Davis defended. "She's just a little pissed she's not a part of the new Digi-Destined."

"Brat," Ciara and Chelsea said in unison.

"Ignoring that," Izzy said," they're an obvious choice, but I don't think it'll be enough."

"Frankly, I need some new clothes and a decent shower," Ciara said. "I'm sick and tired of walking around in these disgusting dirty clothes and smelling like the backside of a skunk."

"I think we need to discuss more important matters first," Izzy said.

"Actually, a bubble bath sounds really good right now," Crystal agreed.

"I'm with them on that one," Josh said.

"All aboard the bath train!" Davis yelled, making train sounds.

"Chelsea, you have to see the logic in trying to find a battle plan, right?" Izzy asked, trying to reason with the blonde.

"I do, but I'm seriously tired of being in dirt," Chelsea told him. Sweat dropped from Izzy's face. It was like being with the others in the old days.

"Where can we go?" Crystal asked. "What's the closest town?"

"I really wish we had Elegon's iPod," Josh sighed.

"What does ours do?" Chelsea asked. "Josh has meds and I can do an X-ray scan of stuff, what about Ciara and Crystal?"

"I don't know," Crystal said. "The thing doesn't even have any songs on it."

"I guess we keep walking," Josh said.

The group of humans and their digital counterparts continued their way toward the unexplored west.

* * *

Elegon and his digital entourage had landed in a river. They were surveying the landscape, before they realized they were wet. Elegon decided to have some fun and started splashing Zenmon and Tsukaimon.

"Quit it!" Zenmon yelled in a raspy voice. "I don't like wet fur!"

"Emperor, please stop," Tsukaimon said, flailing in the water.

"Fine," Elegon agreed. The two Rookies decided to splash him back and drenched him in water before they crawled out with BlackGabumon and Gabumon. Elegon reluctantly stepped out of the water and tried to squeeze the water out of his white hair.

"Emperor, we should travel to the nearest village," BlackGabumon suggested.

"We need to find my friends first," Elegon reminded them.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Zenmon asked. "We don't even know where they are!"

"We just need to keep moving," Elegon reassured his partner. "Also, are Zenmon and I, the only one that can see you guys or can everybody? I do not want to look like a crazy fool talking to imaginary Digimon."

"We will only be visible at the upmost important times," BlackGabumon replied," which means, we shall try our best to stay quiet around others, unless we're fighting."

"Nice to know," Elegon said. Elegon and the four Rookies started to walk along the stream, heading the same way the others were heading.

* * *

Hawkmon X was riding Dorumon, while Patamon X was struggling to get out of Josh's arms. Bearmon was giving Veemon X a piggyback ride, while Tentomon X was tapping his claws together in worry. The Rookies were trying their best to keep themselves entertained and forget about their everlasting hunger.

Dorumon was the first to twitch his nose in confusion. He smelled the air and realized something wasn't right. He stopped dead in his tracks and the others stopped walking. Dorumon sniffed the air and looked at nearby bushes.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked. The bushes made a rustle sound and the Digimon went from bored to alert, in an instant.

"Digimon," they all said in unison. The bushes rustled more and six figures exited the grassy terrain. It was Angel, Aruraumon, Celest, Renamon, Aaron, and Keramon, hiding in the bushes.

"It's those kids that attacked us!" Josh yelled.

"You got some nerve showing your face around here!" Crystal screamed.

"You got some nerve trying to fight Master Galamon!" Celest yelled back.

"You do understand that Galamon is evil, right?" Izzy asked.

"He gave us power, so we are loyal to him," Angel replied simply.

"Do you understand how stupid you sound," Ciara wondered.

"We are not stupid, we are visionaries," Aaron said. "And if having to kill a few conservatives keeps our radical future alive, then we'll do it."

"Aaron," Chelsea said, as calmly as possible," I really don't like you. I never liked you. You've pissed me off and been working on my last nerve since you and Elegon started dating." Davis' eyes went up at the mention of Elegon dating a guy. "I've tried to stay calm as possible, but you trying to kill me is the perfect reason to kick your—"

"No cursing," Ciara reminded her. She winked at her, giving an obvious hint that the almighty author had made them agree to no more cussing.

"Nevertheless," Chelsea said," I'm happy to be given a reason to inflict pain on you!"

"You were a lot of talk," Aaron said. "You always gave empty threats and never did anything about them."

"I'd just like to add that you've always been a hated member of the household," Ciara said.

"I concur," Josh said.

"She's right," Crystal agreed.

"Can you please try to stay focused," Izzy begged.

"Shall we get this party started?" Angel asked.

"Renamon…digivolve too…" Renamon was engulfed in a silver glow and began to digivolve. She had grown larger and was standing on all four paws, instead of on her back legs. The large fox had grown nine tails, each one with a blue flame at the end. She wore a mystical chain around her neck with a symbol of Yin-Yang on it. "…Kyubimon!"

"Keramon…digivolve too…" Keramon was engulfed in a grey glow and when it dimmed, he became a new Digimon. Keramon now had a grey hard cocoon-like body with eight rigid-tooth-like spikes around his neck with a single red horn coming out of his forehead and had six long tentacles with yellow blades at the end. "…Chrysalimon!"

"Aruraumon…digivolve too…" Aruraumon was engulfed in a green glow and turned into a new Digimon. He was now a huge stump-like Digimon with two big arms and two smaller arms coming out of his stomach and he had four legs that were at different corners. "…Woodmon!"

"Dorumon…digivolve too…" The purple and white Digimon jumped into the air and was engulfed in a purple light. Dorumon began to grow and his wings got bigger and the tail he had grew as well, making him look like a bigger version of himself. The claws on the Digimon grew longer and became blood red. "…Dorugamon!"

"Patamon X…digivolve too…" Patamon X flew into the air and was engulfed in a white light. Patamon X changed into a humanoid figure, resembling an angel. The angel had four large white, feathery wings and wore blue and white pants with golden boots. He had nothing on his chest and held a golden staff with a silver blade at each end in his hands. "…Angemon X!"

"Hawkmon X…digivolve too…" Hawkmon X jumped into the air and was engulfed in a red light. Hawkmon X began to changed forms and looked more like a giant eagle. His head grew three sharp horns, one on each side and one on his forehead. His entire body was covered in fire red feathers, except his head was covered in ash white feathers. He grew two more legs, making four large legs and his wings grew large and he had two pairs of them, giving him four wings. His tail feathers were large and red and looked like feathered fans. "…Aquilamon X!"

"Veemon X…digivolve too…" Veemon X was engulfed in a red light and began to grow. The small red Rookie grew three times his original size and sprouted a pair of red, scaly wings from his back. The V mark on his chest grew two more lines, turning into an X and a red jewel appeared in the middle. Twin horns appeared on the Champion's head and his claws became razor sharp. "…Ex-Veemon X!"

"Tentomon X…digivolve too…" The bug-like Digimon was engulfed in a blue glow. The small ladybug began to grow and change sizes and became five times his original height. His face grew a large silver helmet, tingling with electrical energy. A large lightning rod appeared on his back, doubling as a battle cannon for battle purposes. His body was covered in electric blue armor, giving him an excellent look. "…Kabuterimon X!"

"Bearmon…digivolve too…" Bearmon grow to a large size and his entire body changed in appearance. He was much bigger and he stood on two legs and a red cape flew from his back. The light dimmed and the rest of his body became apparent. He had an extremely muscular upper body and his forearms were covered in black gauntlets. He held a sword in his right hand and his legs were made of metal. "…Leomon X!"

"Beast Fang Sword!" Leomon X tightened his hold on his sword and lunged at Chrysalimon. He slashed the beast across his chest, creating a gash on the creature.

"Cable Crusher!" Chrysalimon launched his tentacles and wrapped Leomon X in metal chains.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon blasted several large orbs of metal at Chrysalimon's metal tentacles. The Champion released his grip on the lion-human, leaving himself open to another slash of his blade, giving him another gash. Chrysalimon was pushed back from the attack and fell into the stream.

"Burning Passion!" Aquilamon X was engulfed in a coat of flames and rammed himself into Woodmon, sending the Digimon into the stream. Angemon X threw his sword and slashed Woodmon, putting a large cut on his chest.

"Foxtail Inferno!" Kyubimon's tail burned blue flames and threw themselves at Angemon X and Aquilamon X. Both Champions took flight and dodged the blue fireballs. Aquilamon X dived down and rammed Kyubimon, knocking her into the river.

"Kabuteri Cannon!"

"Tri-V Laser!" Kabuterimon X blasted a bolt of lightning from his cannon, while Ex-Veemon X blasted three energy blast from his chest. The two attacks mixed and created an even stronger attack. The combined attack hit the river and hit the Champions, knocking them out.

"Even your partners suck," Chelsea teased. "That is really sad."

"We need more power," Angel said, aggravated.

"We shouldn't use them again," Celest warned him.

"We have to," Angel argued. "We cannot fail Master Galamon again. Losing Elegon and Zenmon already made him angry, we can't let them past us!"

"There has to be another way!" Celest begged.

"There isn't," Angel told her. He took out three small metal balls from his pocket and threw them at the stream, each one falling in the Champions' mouth.

"Woodmon…digivolve too…Cherrymon!" Woodmon tripled in size and became a large cherry tree with a cane in his right hand.

"Chrysalimon…digivolve too…Infermon!" Chrysalimon digivolved and became another cocoon-like Digimon with a spiked horn on his head.

"Kyubimon…digivolve too…Doumon!" The fox stood on her two feet again and was dressed in mystical robes.

"Spell Prohibition Paper!" Doumon's sleeves opened and hundreds of papers flew out. The sheets of paper hit the Champions and began to explode on contact. The champions were thrown in different directions, while the Digi-Destined looked at the battle scene with complete shock.

"Hell's Grenade!" Infermon shot himself into the air and a blaster came out of his mouth. He shot several energy bullets at the scattered Champions, throwing them into the trees or in the stream.

"Cherry Blast!" Cherrymon shook his head and several of the cherries in his head, flew off and landed on the Champions. The fruit exploded and gave even more damage to the Digimon.

* * *

"Do you guys see that?" Elegon yelled, pointing toward the sound of the explosion and the smoke coming from it.

"What's going on over there?" Zenmon wondered.

"It must be them!" Elegon said, excited.

"My Emperor, we must be careful," Gabumon warned him.

"We have to go check it out; we have to see if we can help!" Elegon argued.

"Emperor, this does not concern you," BlackGabumon said. "Our mission is to defeat Galamon."

"If someone needs help, then it _is_ my concern!" Elegon said, running toward the sound of the explosion. Zenmon grunted in aggravation and the Rookies ran after their leader.

The group of Digimon and Elegon reached the battle scene and were shocked to see the battle in progress. There were three Ultimate Digimon attacking six Champions, and the Ultimates were clearly winning.

"We have to help them," Elegon said.

"Emperor, look," Tsukaimon said, pointing his paw at the humans, watching the fight with horror-stricken faces.

"It's them!" Zenmon said with shock.

"Now we definitely have to help," Elegon said.

"BlackGabumon…digivolve too…" BlackGabumon glowed pure black and was replaced with his larger wolf form. His coat was black and white in color and his paws had extremely large claws. He bared his incredibly sharps fangs and howled. "…ShadowGarurumon!"

"Gabumon…digivolve too…" Gabumon glowed white and was replaced by a blue and white version of Shadow Garurumon. His light blue and dark blue coat was beautiful and he bared his fangs in ferociousness. "…Garurumon!"

"Tsukaimon…digivolve too…" Tsukaimon glowed pure black and was replaced by his demonic Champion form. His four red eyes and his black skin looked perfect together. His large black wings and his razor sharp nails made his look vicious. "…Devidramon!"

"Zenmon…digivolve too…" Elegon's X-Digivice fired a white light and hit Zenmon. She started to glow pure white and grew into her angelic form. Zenmon was in the form of an angelic Champion with luscious blonde hair and with a white tunic. A golden staff appeared in her hand and she tightened her hold on it. "…Saintmon!"

The newly digivolved Champions rushed into battle, tackling the Ultimates and giving the other Digimon a chance to recover. The Champions renewed their fight and began to attack the Ultimates.

"What just happened?" Ciara asked, confused as to why the Ultimates just toppled over for no reason.

"You bastards!" Elegon yelled charging at Aaron, Angel and Celest.

"Holy crud!" Chelsea yelled, pointing at Elegon. Elegon jumped in the air and roundhouse kicked Angel in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked. Elegon turned his attention to him and felt an uncontrollable anger rising up inside of him. Elegon pulled the boy by his collar and flipped him into the river.

"Leave them alone!" Celest jump kicked Elegon, but he grabbed her foot and spun it around. He let go of the girl and sent her flying into a tree.

"Go Elegon!" Davis started cheering. The others joined in and Elegon was surprised to see them looking at him. He heard another explosion and his attention was brought back to the Digimon.

"Burning Passion!"

"Dark Gale!"

"Spell Prohibition Paper!"

"Aura Storm!"

"Hand of Destiny!"

"Beast Fang Sword!"

"Cherry Blast!"

"V-Tri Laser!"

"Kabuteri Cannon!"

"Hell's Grenade!"

"Black Blaster!"

"Blue Blaster!

"Power Metal!"

The Champions and Ultimates were attacking each other like crazy and attacks were being thrown against each other and colliding, causing great damage. Unfortunately, the two sides were at the same level of power.

"We need more power!" yelled Kabuterimon X.

"Let's do it then!" Izzy yelled back. The Crest of Knowledge glowed on Izzy's chest and Kabuterimon X started to glow orange. Davis' Crest of Miracles glowed and Ex-Veemon X glowed a golden yellow.

"Kabuterimon X…Digivolve Too…" Kabuterimon X stood up and he was engulfed in the orange glow. He began to change and first turned into the Ultimate-Level Digimon, known as MegaKabuterimon, but then he began to change more. MegaKabuterimon's red skin turned blue and was covered in silver Digi-Zoid. MegaKabuterimon's arms were encased in metal armor and his shoulder had sprouted twin cannons. MegaKabuterimon's wings were replaced by electric blue jet wings. "MegaKabuterimon X!"

"Ex-Veemon X…digivolve too..." Ex-Veemon X was engulfed in a gold light of pure energy. He was covered in golden armor, resembling Magnamon. The armor started to tighten on the Digimon's skin and grew golden spikes on his shoulders. His armor became more layered and showed the strength he carried underneath his armor. "...Magnamon X!"

"Magna Explosion!" Magnamon X focused his mind and an orb of gold light appeared in front of him. Magnamon X grabbed the orb and held it high into the air. The orb let out dozens of golden lasers and they aimed themselves at Cherrymon and Doumon. Both Ultimates were struck by the attack taking away a lot of their energy.

"Electro Cannons!" MegaKabuterimon X got on his hands and knees and aimed his cannons at Infermon. He blasted twin lasers at the Ultimate and hit him directly, practically destroying the Digimon.

"Burning Passion!"

"Aura Storm!"

"Black Blaster!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Hand of Destiny!"

"Dark Gale!"

"Power Metal!"

"Beast Fang Sword!"

The Champions blasted the weakened Ultimates and turned them back into Rookies. The Champions and Ultimates de-digivolved back to their Rookie forms.

"Get your partners and never come back," Elegon yelled at the three Agents of Galamon. "If I ever find any of you again, I will make sure your partner becomes a Digi-Egg." The three teenagers quickly scattered to get their unconscious partners and ran away.

"Elegon!" Ciara yelled. Elegon's entire body tensed at the sound of his name and he turned around. He was shocked to be getting squeezed tightly by Ciara, instead of getting yelled at. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Uh," Elegon replied. "Who are you again?"

"You still have amnesia," Ciara said sadly.

"Sorry, I don't exactly remember much," he replied.

"Can you at least explain where you've been and why you have white hair?" Chelsea asked, pulling apart the two teenagers.

"The Dark Ocean and no idea," Elegon answered. Chelsea's expression showed she was too busy looking at his hair to listen.

"Elegon!" Davis yelled jumping and giving him an extremely tight hug.

"No more hugs please!" Elegon screamed, trying to get out of the hug.

"Sorry," Davis said, letting go of the mocha-skinned teen.

Elegon's eyes were caught on Crystal and they locked eyes for an entire minute before Elegon walked up to her.

"I'm not sure who you are, but I'm extremely sorry for—" Before Elegon could say anything else, Crystal wrapped her arms around him in another hug.

"It's okay," she said softly.

"Hey, dude," Elegon turned and looked at Josh, who was eyeing him suspiciously. "I know what you've been through, so I'm gonna cut you some slack. But when we get back home, prepare for the greatest barrage of pranks you've ever seen."

"Okay?" Elegon replied, extremely confused. Crystal let go of him and backed up. Elegon hoped the hugs were over, then he was tackled yet again, this time by a swarm of Rookies.

"He's back," Ciara told Chelsea.

"We can't give him those shells yet," the blonde replied. Ciara gave her a confused look. "We can tell him everything he needs to know, but I think it'd be better if he didn't remember all the stuff he's gotten into over the years."

"But we'll have to tell him eventually," Ciara told her.

"And we can wait before we have to do that," Chelsea said. They joined the others who were congratulating the return of their leader, unaware of what they were about to get themselves into.

* * *

_**Crystal**_**:**

_**It seems Elegon's back and he's got a new hairdo. I'm happy he's back and all, but I really am a little curious as to why he was so quick to help us. Even worse, the last idiot Angemon brother is back and he's way too strong. And Elegon's talking to thin air. What a dork!**_


	18. Revelations I

**_Elegon: I have returned my loyal readers!_**

**_Zenmon_****_: Can you just shut it and get to the story!_**

* * *

Mission one: Find a decent bathroom. Elegon kept his mind focus on his new plan of action. He needed to take a long needed bath. He hadn't even thought about taking one while he was at his awesome royal crib and BlackGabumon refused to take them back.

So, he was stranded in the Digital World with a group of kids and their partners, whom keep telling him he's their friend. Frankly, nothing could've made the moment any weirder, but of course, it got even stranger.

Elegon kept close to the stream, just in case he needed to escape and jump in. Zenmon never left her partner's side, even though the other Digimon wanted her to play with them. Elegon's personal entourage stayed close to their Master, while Tsukaimon sat on Elegon's head. The group of out-of-place fighters were on edge and very paranoid.

Chelsea could easily tell Elegon was freaking out about being with them. And being the amazing blonde she is, she couldn't let this awesome chance to slip away.

"So," Chelsea said, walking toward the amnesiac Digi-Destined. "When are you gonna pay me back?"

"Pay what back?" Elegon asked, curious as to what the blonde was referring too.

"Pay the twenty buck you still owe me," Chelsea lied. "You remember, I gave you money for school stuff and you said you'd pay me back!"

"Don't believe her Emperor," Tsukaimon warned.

"I guess I'll do it when I remember what you're talking about," Elegon shrugged.

"Chelsea, quit trying to scam the amnesiac," Crystal scolded.

"Play along and I'll split the money with ya!" Chelsea bribed.

"Stop Chelsea," Ciara said, glaring at her.

"Fine, but it would've been an awesome scam," Chelsea pouted.

"My partner is such a genius," Dorumon bragged.

"Yep," Bearmon agreed sarcastically. "She's as sharp as a rubber ball."

"I know—wait, what?" Dorumon whipped his tail at Bearmon, tripping him. Bearmon shot a glare at the purple-furred Rookie, deciding fighting wasn't the best idea at the moment.

Davis kept sneaking small peaks at the white hair amnesiac. He was happy he was back, but a lot happier than he thought he'd be. Especially since the boy had lost all memory of him. It did mean that he forgot about the time Elegon saved him from ShogunGekomon and when he saved him from MetalGreymon.

The moment he saved him at the Gekomon Village, he realized he had strange feelings for him. He'd always been a little curious about his role model, Tai, and his strange love life. Not in a homophobic way, more in an extremely confused way. Davis had gotten over Kari a long time ago and was more than happy for her and T.K. when they got together. But now, he began to wonder why he stopped liking Kari, was there a reason behind it?

"Whatcha thinkin' about Davis?" Veemon X asked. Davis was startled by his partner and jumped a little. "Must be serious if I scared ya!"

"You didn't scare me," Davis argued. "You just caught me off guard."

"Sure I did," Veemon X agreed sarcastically. "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Davis told him. "Actually, why aren't you over there with Zenmon? You were super excited that she came back and you wouldn't shut up about her."

"Would you be quiet!" Veemon X said. "She can probably hear us with those cute bunny ears!"

"Aw, you got a little crush," Davis teased. "Isn't that cute!"

"Shut up!" Veemon X yelled, hitting the teenager.

"Would you two quit fighting?" Josh yelled.

"Sorry," the duo said in unison.

"Those two are weird," Zenmon whispered to Elegon.

"I know, but you gotta admit, they're kinda cute," Elegon told her.

"I guess you're right," she agreed.

Zenmon and Elegon giggled at their comments, making the others wonder what they were talking about. Davis and Veemon were especially driving themselves crazy wondering what they were laughing about.

Before anyone could say anything else, several Patamon, flew over them in a V-shape, flying ahead of them. Suddenly, several white snake-foxes were following them.

"Were those Kudamon?" Tentomon X asked.

"I think so," Izzy agreed. "Where are they going?"

Elegon's pockets started to flash several lights and buzzed in vibration. He fished in the pocket and found the strange iPod, glowing a red light. A holographic arrow appeared over the screen and pointed toward the Kudamon's directions.

"I think we should follow them," Elegon suggested.

"Or we could keep heading toward Galamon's castle," Crystal added.

"I think we should listen to our leader," Davis chimed in.

"Until he gets his memory back, he's just a random guy with a talking rabbit," Crystal said. "The only thing we need to do is get rid of Galamon."

"Or we could follow the Kudamon," Elegon suggested again, walking in the direction of the Rookies. Everyone slowly changed their direction and started to follow Elegon, while Crystal groaned in defeat and followed them as well.

The group walked into a village. The village was like several other Digimon villages, but they had four huge towers depicting the four large Digimon. Hundreds of little Kudamon were running, talking and racing. Patamon were flying over the village, landing on buildings and playing with each other. The village was decorated like an ancient Japanese village.

"Ew!" Chelsea screamed. "They look like snakes!"

"They're Kudamon," Tentomon X explained. "Snake-fox Digimon with holy powers over light. They were once thought of as the first Digimon to inhabit the digital World."

"They're cute," Ciara said, picking one up.

"Let me go!" the Kudamon yelled in a soothing voice, squirming out of her hands. She landed on the ground with complete elegance, before realizing Elegon was their. She quickly raced up his leg and tangled herself around the white-haired boy's neck.

"Get off!" Tsukaimon growled, preparing to attack.

"Calm down," Elegon told the dark Digimon. "Kudamon, where are we?"

"You're in the Village of the Heavens," the Kudamon answered. Kudamon sniffed Elegon and smelled an intoxicating fragrance. "Are you a Digidestined?"

"Of course," Elegon answered. "I am Elegon, Digidestined Extraordinaire."

"You are not extraordinary," Josh told him. "If anything, I am."

"You wish," Patamon X teased.

"Ignoring them, can you tell us if you have a place for us to crash at?" Chelsea asked, trying to keep her distance from the Digimon.

"You can ask our Town Elders," Kudamon replied. "They live at the base of the statues of the Sovereigns."

"Like Azulongmon?" Davis asked.

"Yep," Kudamon answered. "I'm sure they'd be willing to give the Digidestined a place to stay."

"Wonderful," Crystal said, clapping her hands. "We can finally take a proper bath!"

"You all need one," Kudamon mumbled. "Except you Master Elegon."

"Master?" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Yes," Kudamon said. "I'm sure our Elders would want to speak to you."

"Why is he the Master?" Chelsea asked.

"He smells like goodness," Kudamon said. Kudamon pointed toward the center of the city and made Elegon start walking that way.

"I'm getting a little tired of everyone treating Elegon like he's a prince," Chelsea grumbled.

"Don't you think it's weird," Izzy asked. "He's been to the Dark Ocean, yet he still has a scent of 'goodness.'"

"Elegon's a good person," Ciara defended.

"He tried to kill us," Crystal reminded her.

"He has amnesia," Ciara countered.

"He also used to have a bad attitude," Chelsea reminded her.

"Only to you," Josh replied.

"Maybe if you gave him back his memory, he'd know," Davis suggested.

"We can't do that," Crystal told him. "He's better off without it."

"Can we please just get to a bathroom?" Bearmon asked. "I stink and it's bothering me!" Bearmon dragged Crystal after Elegon, with the others reluctantly following. They hadn't realized it, but BlackGabumon was listening to them talk the entire time.

_They have my Emperor's memory,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe we can't trust them after all._ BlackGabumon kept his invisibility and raced after the others, not wanting to lose his Emperor.

Kudamon took the group of teenagers and their digital counterparts, to a fairly small dojo. Kudamon led them inside, where it was much bigger. It seemed impossible, but the small dojo was as big as a ballroom inside. The walls were decorated with pictures, shelves with cubbyholes, various weapons, and a large Japanese table.

"Amazing," Izzy whispered in awe. "This place is outstanding. It somehow has a large amount of space inside, while keeping the outside small."

"Crusadermon!" Kudamon yelled. "You have visitors!"

A shelf moved out of the wall, creating a doorway and a figure walked out. She was covered in complete hot pink armor that fit her body perfectly. The yellow ribbon coming from her back, circled around her arms and shot out of her back. Her pink helmet had twin yellow wings, making her look faster. Her right arm held a yellow shield with a pink cross with a crystal ball in the middle.

"Hello—"She began. She stared at the group of humans and her eyes seemed to twinkle, even though they couldn't see them. "Who have you brought here, Kudamon?"

"They are the Digidestined," the Rookie answered.

"Amazing!" Crusader said. "I am honored to have the Digidestined in my home village. Dynasmon, we have company!"

Another Digimon walked out of the wall and joined the pink night. He stood extremely tall and exuded power and strength. His entire body was covered in white and yellow armor. His hands were covered with gauntlets that held claws and twin orange orbs in the palms. His back held two huge purple wings with tattered skin. His white helmet showed his purple skin and bright blue eyes.

"What is it my love," the Digimon asked. He locked eyes with the Digidestined and his eyes met Elegon's with fierce determination. "I see we have humans in our presence. What is your business here?"

"We need a place to stay while we're here," Elegon answered. Elegon's eyes had locked onto Dynasmon's with the same look. For some reason, both of them were suddenly itching for a fight against one another.

"I guess we could find you a place," Dynasmon answered, with a low snarl.

"We'd love it if you could," Elegon said, beginning to growl.

"We'd love to have you," Dynasmon agreed. The air become electrified as the two stared at each other, ready to attack at any moment.

"Calm down boys," Crusader intervened. She could sense the tension in the room and knew they were ready to start fighting at that very moment. "Let's take all that testosterone and put it away, shall we?"

"Digimon have testosterone?" Ciara whispered to Izzy.

"I have no clue," he replied.

"Kudamon, why don't you take them to their rooms, while I calm down Dynasmon," Crusadermon instructed the Rookie.

"Yes mistress," Kudamon replied. Crusadermon pulled Dynasmon away and back into the door way, then the shelf moved back into its proper place.

"Come with me," Kudamon told them, slithering down from Jarvais' neck. She took the group of Digidestined into a hallway with several doors on both sides of the walls. "We only have four rooms, so I guess you're going to have to sleep together."

"I got Chelsea!" Ciara said, running in one of the rooms with the blonde and their partners.

"I'm gonna room with Izzy then," Josh decided pulling the redhead into a room with their partners.

"I guess I'll be with Elegon," Davis said, trying not to sound excited.

"Actually, I'm gonna need a room to myself," Elegon told him.

"Okay," Davis said, trying not to sound so heartbroken.

"You can room with me," Crystal told him. "I'm pretty sure I don't have to worry about you doing anything sneaky while I'm sleep." She winked at Elegon and giggled, pulling Davis in the third room with her, Bearmon and Veemon X. Elegon felt a sudden pain of jealousy. He was gonna get back at her for that.

Elegon walked into the last room with Zenmon, Kudamon, Tsukaimon, Gabumon, and BlackGabumon. He was seriously going to have to stop collecting stray Digimon. The Rookies from the Dark Ocean materialized so Kudamon could see them and they almost gave her a heart attack.

"Master!" Kudamon warned him. "Run while I try to defend you!"

"Calm down Kudamon," Elegon told her. "They're friends, not enemies."

"But they smell like evil," Kudamon argued.

"Trust me; they wouldn't hurt a fly if I didn't instruct them to do so, right?" Elegon asked.

"Yes my Emperor," they replied in unison.

"My Emperor," BlackGabumon addressed," I have reason to believe that those children are not safe. In fact, I heard them say they had your memories."

"That's impossible," Zenmon told him. "They're our friends!"

"I heard them with my ears and they said they were keeping your memories!" BlackGabumon repeated. "I don't know why they're keeping them, but they are!"

"I do have a hard time believing that," Elegon said. "But, just in case they are, Zenmon, I want you to see what Veemon X has to say about the subject."

"I am not using my womanly charm to bribe information out of him," Zenmon argued.

"Do it and you get the first bath," Elegon bribed.

"Fine," Zenmon said, wanting the prize. She left the room with an aggravated grunt.

Elegon quickly ran into the bathroom, wanting to take his bath now. But, BlackGabumon and Gabumon dragged him back out, not letting him break his promise to his partner. Kudamon sighed indignantly, surprised at the boy.

Zenmon knocked on the door to Veemon X's door and was surprised to see the Rookie answer the door, covered in feathers.

"Hi Zenmon," Veemon X said, shaking off all the feathers. "We were just having a small pillow fight." Zenmon silently laughed. Veemon X was completely nervous and his hands were shaking like crazy.

"I just wanted to talk," Zenmon said, using her nice voice. "It's just been so hard, with my partner and I having amnesia, I wish I could give him back his memory."

"I do too," Veemon replied, completely falling for the Rookie's flirting.

"Only if you could fix everything," Zenmon said sadly, wrapping Veemon X's red arms around her.

"I don't have them though," he said sadly. "Chelsea's keeping them." Veemon X cursed himself. He had told her the wrong thing.

"She does," Zenmon said with genuine sadness. "Why would she do that?"

"You can't tell Elegon," Veemon X told her. "I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Okay," Zenmon agreed. It pained Veemon X to hear the sadness in her voice. By the Sovereigns, he was such an idiot. He gave her a tight hug and watched her walk back to her room.

_I'm such an idiot,_ he thought to himself.

The next day, the Digimon and their human partners, all met up in the big room. Zenmon hadn't said anything about what Veemon X said to Elegon. Veemon X hadn't told anyone that he'd said anything to Zenmon. Everyone else was acting perfectly normal, even if the two Rookies were acting strange.

Dynasmon and Crusadermon were sipping tea, while they sat on their knees by the Japanese table. The others surrounded them, eating small sandwiches and sipping tea as well.

"Dynasmon has a keen love of Japanese culture, as you can see," Crusadermon teased.

"Ancient culture," Davis mumbled.

"Be nice," Crystal told him, slapping him on the arm. "I got dirt on you, remember that!"

"Ugh," Davis sighed. Last night, the two stayed up talking about Elegon. Biggest mistake of his life.

"Elegon," Dynasmon addressed," I would like for you to stay with me today so that I may 'get to know you.' Crusadermon is going to take the rest of you to look around the town and teach you about our village history."

"Fine with me," Elegon answered. "I'm itching for some 'alone time' with a respected Digimon, such as yourself."

"You two aren't fooling anyone," Chelsea said calmly, sipping her tea. "We know you two want to fight. If you decide to kill one another, please keep the damage to a minimal level, thank you."

"That's ridiculous," Dynasmon laughed.

"Yes, Dynasmon would never fight a human, correct dear?" Crusadermon asked. Her voice seemed to stay calm, but everyone could feel the threat from what she said.

"Yes honey," Dynasmon answered, showing the worry in his eyes.

"Let's get on our way then," Crusadermon told the group. She stood up and everyone followed her out of the dojo, except Dynasmon, Elegon, and his digital entourage.

Crusadermon first showed the group the four towers of their Sovereigns. Each statues was pointing in the cardinal directs, over looking the entire village.

"The statue pointing north is Ebonwumon," Crusadermon explained. "He is the Sovereign of the Earth and nature. He rules the Northern Hemisphere and keeps it under control with a few other Royal Knights. He was the very first sovereign and the smartest of them all. Unfortunately, he is quite stubborn and pig-headed."

"Just like Chelsea!" Josh said.

"Shut it!" Chelsea yelled, punching him in the arm.

"The statue pointing east is Azulongmon," she continued. "He is the Sovereign that most Digidestined know, considering they usually meet him and only him. He rules the Eastern Hemisphere and keeps control with seven Royal Knights, Dynasmon and I are two of them. Azulongmon is the Sovereign of thunder and is very caring."

"Azulongmon was the Sovereign that helped us defeat MaloMyotismon," Izzy remembered.

"If it wasn't for him, we'd have been screwed," Davis laughed.

"The statue pointing south is Zhuqiaomon," Crusadermon kept explaining. He is the Sovereign of the Southern Hemisphere and has the worst anger when it comes to dealing with humans. He only needs his twelve Devas to keep his hemisphere under control. He is the Sovereign over fire and flight, and is the most destructive of the Sovereigns."

"Sounds pretty scary," Ciara said. "Wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley."

"Would you want to meet any Digimon in a dark alley?" Chelsea asked her.

"The last statue is directed west and is dedicated to Baihumon," Crusadermon continued. "He's the Sovereign of air and steel. His domain is the entire Western Hemisphere. He's the youngest of the Sovereigns and he relies on only four Royal Knights and the Celestial Triumvirate to keep his kingdom under control."

"I like him," Crystal said.

"He sounds the best," Bearmon agreed.

"I wouldn't say that while I was in Azulongmon's domain," Crusadermon warned.

"Who're the Royal Knights?" Izzy asked. "I haven't heard of them before."

"We're a group of Digimon that try to keep peace around the Digital World," she answered," but it seems the Sovereigns were keener on letting humans help."

"But, why haven't we heard of you all?" Izzy asked.

"Actually, you've met many of us already," Crusadermon laughed. "Anyway, let me tell you more about our village." Crusadermon told them more about the village, but Ciara, Josh, Chelsea, nor Crystal, paid much attention. They were more interested in the statues of the Sovereigns.

Ciara focused her eyes on the red streaks of fire that came from Zhuqiaomon and rubbed her hands on his might talons. Chelsea focused on the large turtle, Ebonwumon, and felt the stone carving of his face. Josh looked at the dragon, Azulongmon, and rubbed his long snake-like body. Crystal was staring at the white tiger, Baihumon and climbed on his back, brushing her hand against the stone of his head.

The statues started to glow and Crusadermon was suddenly attracted to the growing light. The Digidestined was shocked to see four white columns of light blast out of the statues and fly into the air. The columns began to disperse and revealed four tags floating in the air. Each one originated from the statues and the Digidestined closest to the statue grabbed the tag.

"Prodigious," Izzy laughed. "More tags!"

"This is very strange," Crusadermon said.

"These things don't have any pictures!" Chelsea said, frustrated. She was right though, their tags were completely blank. Just necklaces and nothing to decorate them.

"You have to find your crest probably," Tentomon X buzzed. "Izzy and the others had to do the same thing."

"That's going to take forever!" Ciara whined. "I want my crest now or so help me, I will lay a curse upon this village!" Suddenly, a Patamon ran toward Crusadermon and her group with a worried look.

"Mistress, there is an army coming this way!" the Rookie warned.

"I swear, I was just kidding!" Ciara quickly defended.

"No, this is an army from Galamon," the Patamon told the. "He has issued a declaration of war! He wants our land or his General is going to delete us!"

"General?" Josh asked.

"I bet its Omega-Angemon," Chelseas guessed. "I guess we got here just in time! Let's get Elegon and take care of this Digimon!"

"I'm afraid that can't be done," Crusadermon told her. "Elegon is with Dynasmon and until they are done, we are on our own."

* * *

**_Davis__: Omega-Angemon sounds really angry and is ready to destroy us all1 You wouldn't think that might have been because we deleted his brothers, right? Let's lend a prayer to Crusadermon and I hope she can save us! You can find out what hapens next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_**


	19. Revelations II

_**Chelsea**__**: Last time, on Digimon Digital Monsters! We arrived in a very strange village, full of Holy Digimon. We met their Elders, Crusadermon and Dynasmon, who are Royal Knights. We learned more about the Digital World's history and gain a new view on very powerful Digimon. After a freak accident, we gained tags (Take that Elegon! We got tags and you ain't got nothing!). Ciara cursed the village and now we have an army coming to get us.**_

_**Ciara**__**: I'm sorry! I didn't think it'd work!**_

_**Hawkmon X**__**: Stop messing with my partner, she's already freaking out!**_

_**Chelsea**__**: Anyway, we have to get ready for war and Elegon's nowhere in sight. Just like he always, he seems to disappear at the worst times.**_

* * *

Crusadermon was running through the Village. Chelsea was leading the others behind the Royal Knight, rushing to keep up with the pink knight. The warning had barely come, but they were rushing to already end it.

Crusadermon was keeping herself calm, knowing she had to be the strong one now. Dynasmon was usually the leader of their army, but now, she had to be. She knew that Galamon wouldn't send any weak soldiers, so she prepared herself for the worst.

The group came up to the gates of the city. Before them were a huge Golden set of Gates, like in movies of Heaven. In front of the gates were armies of Digimon, ranging from Champions to Ultimates. Each Digimon was holding out weapons, ready to wage war.

"Look at them," Josh said, amazed.

"Those are D'Arcmon," Tentomon X pointed out. There were a line of Angels in golden boots and gauntlets, with a sword and staff held at their sides. Two sets of white wings protruded their back and red cloth was wrapped around their head and neck. Brown scabbards were strapped on their back and a golden helmet lay on their head with a green jewel in the center.

"Those are Mistymon," Izzy said, pointing at another type of Digimon. Mistymon was dressed in medieval wizard robes with purple pointed hat, but also resembled silver medieval knight armor. They held a silver sword with flames scattered across it in their right hand and a crystal ball in their left hand.

"Aren't they Leppamon?" Veemon X wondered. Another line of Digimon were brown fox-like Digimon with a white helmet on their face, hiding their eyes. They had a white mane and light blue ghostly fire coming from their mouths. They had a red and white scarf around their neck and a purple blade with an eyeball to decorate it.

"Chirinmon, they look so cool!" Davis yelled. In the front line of Digimon, were Chirinmon, with their long white wings buzzing with anticipation. Their long light blue whickers floated in the wind and golden foxtails were reflecting the light. Their hooves were patting against the ground and their green and gold saddles were shaking.

"Amazing," Chelsea said. "I can see Galamon's army coming."

"Ghosts!" Ciara screamed. In the front of the enemy army was a large group of ghost-like Digimon. They were called Bakemon, white ghosts with tattered ends, razor-sharp teeth, and a scar over their right eye. Mixed in with them, were ghosts with a black witch hat over their heads, known as Soulmon.

"Reapers!" Patamon X squealed. Behind the Bakemon, were very large groups of Phantomon. Phantomon resembled the grim reaper, with a gold scythe that held a black and gold eyeball on a chain. Their grey robes moved in the wind with a golden eyeball around their neck. They wore red cloaks that held the Hazard symbol on the top.

"Look at the very back," Crystal said. "Is that Omega-Angemon?"

"Yeah," Josh answered. "And those kids from the other day!" Behind the army of Bakemon, Soulmon, and Phantomon, was Omega-Angemon, surrounded by three humans and their Ultimate-Level Partners.

"I am so sick of them!" Chelsea growled.

"Let's take care of them then!" Dorumon snarled.

"Let's get Digital!" Josh cheered. The Digidestined raised their digivices in unison and they glowed with energy.

"Dorumon…digivolve too…" The purple and white Digimon jumped into the air and was engulfed in a purple light. Dorumon began to grow and his wings got bigger and the tail he had grew as well, making him look like a bigger version of himself. The claws on the Digimon grew longer and became blood red. "…Dorugamon!"

"Patamon X…digivolve too…" Patamon X flew into the air and was engulfed in a white light. Patamon X changed into a humanoid figure, resembling an angel. The angel had four large white, feathery wings and wore blue and white pants with golden boots. He had nothing on his chest and held a golden staff with a silver blade at each end in his hands. "…Angemon X!"

"Hawkmon X…digivolve too…" Hawkmon X jumped into the air and was engulfed in a red light. Hawkmon X began to changed forms and looked more like a giant eagle. His head grew three sharp horns, one on each side and one on his forehead. His entire body was covered in fire red feathers, except his head was covered in ash white feathers. He grew two more legs, making four large legs and his wings grew large and he had two pairs of them, giving him four wings. His tail feathers were large and red and looked like feathered fans. "…Aquilamon X!"

"Veemon X…digivolve too…" Veemon X was engulfed in a red light and began to grow. The small red Rookie grew three times his original size and sprouted a pair of red, scaly wings from his back. The V mark on his chest grew two more lines, turning into an X and a red jewel appeared in the middle. Twin horns appeared on the Champion's head and his claws became razor sharp. "…Ex-Veemon X!"

"Tentomon X…digivolve too…" The bug-like Digimon was engulfed in a blue glow. The small ladybug began to grow and change sizes and became five times his original height. His face grew a large silver helmet, tingling with electrical energy. A large lightning rod appeared on his back, doubling as a battle cannon for battle purposes. His body was covered in electric blue armor, giving him an excellent look. "…Kabuterimon X!"

"Bearmon…digivolve too…" Bearmon grow to a large size and his entire body changed in appearance. He was much bigger and he stood on two legs and a red cape flew from his back. The light dimmed and the rest of his body became apparent. He had an extremely muscular upper body and his forearms were covered in black gauntlets. He held a sword in his right hand and his legs were made of metal. "…Leomon X!"

"Soldiers hear me," Crusadermon bellowed to the Digimon below. "Today, we have our last stand against Galamon and his army! We will be victorious! Let our Sovereign, Azulongmon, cast his spirit over us and bring victory over our enemy!" The Digimon cheered and boasted. The gates opened and all of the Digimon charged at the incoming enemy.

"Let's go Dorugamon!" Chelsea commanded, getting on her partner's back. The Digidestined leaped into battle and entered the war.

"Beast Fang Sword!" Leomon X lunged into the battle with his sword held high and slashed into several Bakemon and Soulmon, instantly deleting them. A Phantomon sliced his scythe at Leomon X, but the warrior quickly blocked it with his own blade.

"Burning Passion!" Ciara rode on Aquilamon X as the bird was suddenly engulfed in flames. They flew straight through the battle, deleting two Bakemon and a Phantomon. Ciara screamed with excitement as she rode the blazing bird through their enemy lines.

"Hand of Destiny!" Angemon X flapped his white Angel wings and stormed the enemy. He held his blade high and slashed through Bakemon and blasted yellow beams of energy from his other hand.

"Kabuteri Cannon!" Kabuterimon X buzzed over the large mass of fighting Digimon with his partner riding on his back. He blasted lightning bolts at the Bakemon, deleting them and giving more advantage to the charging Leppamon and Chirinmon.

"Tri-V Laser!" Ex-Veemon X fired several blue V-shaped energy beams from his chest and took down several Soulmon he kept guard over the team of Humans running through the battle.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon blasted several Bakemon, knocking them into each other and creating more room for Davis, Crystal, and Josh to get to Omega-Angemon and the fake Digidestined. Dorugamon missed one of the Bakemon and he was charging straight toward the humans.

"X-Ability Activate: Quick Shield!" Josh's forehead glowed red and he raised his hands in the air to brace himself for the Bakemon about to ram into him. A white shield suddenly appeared over him, Crystal, and Davis, shielding them from the Champion.

"Whoa," Crystal awed.

"Why haven't you done that before?" Davis asked.

"I have no idea how I did that!" Josh defended.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon shot a metal orb at the Bakemon with immense speed and strength. The ghost didn't see it coming and was struck, instantly turning into data.

"Hurry!" Chelsea told them. Josh's forehead stopped glowing and the shield disappeared. The human Digidestined started to rush through the battle and came closer to their real enemy.

Crusadermon flew high above the battles below; her true target was Omega-Angemon. The rest were up to her soldiers and the Digidestined. She flew as fast as possible, until she came up to the Angel.

"I've attracted the attention of a Royal Knight?" Omega-Angemon smiled. "Good, maybe you shall be a true opponent!"

"In the name of Azulongmon, you shall be defeated," Crusadermon warned him.

"Your foolish Sovereign is no match for my lord, Master Galamon," Omega-Angemon laughed.

"Your 'lord' is a fool for going against my Sovereign," Crusadermon laughed.

"Enough talk!" Omega-Angemon growled. Omega-Angemon sped off at super speed, slamming himself into Crusadermon, throwing her into the ground.

"I agree," Crusadermon said. She flew off the ground with her shield held high and ready to strike. The pink knight and the Angel met in the air and clashed instantly.

The Digidestined finally drove through the enemy forces and made their way to Angel, Celest, Aaron, and their partners. They stood and watched them, their partners already at their Ultimate levels. But something was different about their partners, they seemed strange.

"What are you doing this time?" Chelsea yelled.

"We are not letting our Master down again," Angel told them. "This is our final battle and I hope you prepared a eulogy, because your Digimon are going to be deleted."

"You wish you ignorant punk!" Crystal yelled at him.

"Beast Fang Sword!" Leomon X charged into battle with his grip tightened on his blade, ready to strike at any moment. His blade was brought down on Infermon, but the Ultimate dodged the blade and wrapped one of his tentacles around the Champion.

"Hell's Grenade!" Infermon blasted several energy bullets at Ex-Veemon X and Kabuterimon X. The Champions were hit directly and fell the ground. Infermon wrapped his metal cables around the fallen Digimon. Izzy fell off his partner's back and landed in a tree.

"Cherry Blast!" Cherrymon shook his head and his branches began to let off their fruit. The cherries exploded in mid-air and created a thick smoke cloud over the battle field.

"I can't see a thing," Josh coughed.

"X-Ability Activate: Spell Break!" The back of Crystal's neck glowed red and the smoke completely dissipated. The Salvadorian looked amazed as she realized she had her own power.

"Great, now I'm the only one without superpowers!" Ciara whined.

"Look out!" Chelsea warned.

Doumon flew at a shocking speed and rammed into Aquilamon X. Ciara was thrown form her partner's back and was sent hurtling toward the ground. Josh quickly moved and grabbed the falling girl. Chelsea wasn't paying attention when Doumon rammed Dorugamon and she was thrown into a tree.

"Burning Passion!" Aquilamon X quickly regained his flight and was engulfed in flames. The winged Champion flew straight toward the Ultimate in pure anger. He almost hit her, but the fox moved at the last moment, grabbing the hawk by his talon and spinning him around until he slammed into Dorugamon and they both fell to the ground.

_Damnit Elegon, where are you?_ Chelsea thought, looking at her partner.

* * *

"Elegon," Dynasmon addressed. They were still sitting in the Main Room, sipping tea. Complete ignorant to the war being fought outside.

"Yes Dino dude," Elegon replied.

"My name is Dynasmon," he corrected.

"I was close," Elegon laughed.

"You remind so much of your father," Dynasmon smiled. When he said that, his head seemed to realize that was important.

"My father?" Elegon asked.

"Yes, you see, I was his partner," Dynasmon explained. "Long before you were born, we fought together. He was an amazing human, but he never seemed to take things seriously very often. You remind me of him, because his nickname for me was 'Dino' and he said it often."

"You knew him?" Elegon asked.

"Yes, but that isn't what's important at the moment," Dynasmon said. "We need to discuss much more important matters. You are missing your memory, correct?"

"How'd you know?" Elegon asked.

"Lord Azulongmon told me," Dynasmon answered. "He would like for me to give it back for you, but you must earn it."

"Earn it how?" Elegon asked.

"You need to learn an important lesson about the Digital World's history," Dynasmon answered. "Long ago, the very first Digidestined defeated great evils with a special technique. Your father and I were apart of that group of fights. We harnessed the powers of Sync and saved the Digital World."

"Sync?" Elegon asked. "I remember being told about that. It sucks."

"Only because you get hurt," Zenmon giggled. "And it helped us several times, don't forget that."

"Yes, because having to read a bipolar bunny's head is the best thing in the world," Elegon said sarcastically.

"You have your father's sarcasm as well," Dynasmon added. "But, back to the matter at hand, Sync is a very strong resource for Digidestined and has played a great deal of importance in the history of Digidestined. Sync is what allows partners to digivolve and become stronger."

"And also gives us the ability to sense when our partner is in danger," Zenmon added.

"Can you sense that I'm in danger of being bored to death?" Elegon asked, taking a sip of tea. Zenmon used her ear and slammed it against his back, making him choke on the drink.

"Sync was practiced when your father and I were fighting to free the Digital World from danger," Dynasmon said, ignoring the choking teenager. "We experienced wonderful moments when we drew on each other for strength and defeated our enemies. It was truly amazing."

"It'd be amazing if my partner didn't embarrass me every time I go somewhere with him," Zenmon commented.

"It'd be somewhat of a miracle if I didn't mess with you," Elegon smiled.

"You really are a splitting image of your father," Dynasmon realized. "From the moment you walked in here, I could sense it. I think your father would be proud if he could see you right now."

"Do you know where he is?" Elegon asked, hopeful.

"We lost contact after our final battle together," Dynasmon said sadly. "After that, I joined a group of Digimon with Crusadermon and we've been trying to keep the Digital World safe."

"Not very well if I'm here apparently," Elegon smiled.

"You're so rude," Zenmon told him.

"No, I speak the truth," he replied.

"He is right," Dynasmon agreed," we have not protected the Digital World very well, in fact, we almost destroyed it at one point."

"Epic fail," Elegon teased.

"Shut up," Zenmon sighed.

"But, we need to stay focused," Dynasmon said. "Let us get to training."

"Training?" Elegon questioned.

"Of course," Dynasmon answered. "A warrior must keep his mind sharp with knowledge, but his blade sharp with practice."

"Please don't go all poetic on me," Elegon dreaded. "I've already had to fight one psychotic play lover."

"Sorry, Crusadermon has warned me that my love of Japan get the best of me," Dynasmon laughed. The large Digimon stood up and walked toward the movable shelf case. He moved one of the books and the shelf pull out of the wall and revealed the hidden hallway from the day before. "Please, follow me, but leave the rest of those Digimon outside."

"Its okay guys," Elegon told them. "Go relax. Zenmon and I will be okay." His group of followers hesitated, and then decided to leave. Each one of them seemed very reluctant to leave, but they decided to listen to their Master/Emperor.

Dynasmon walked into the dark corridor and the duo followed him. They walked for several minutes in pure darkness and silence. Elegon kept his arms close to his side while walking unable to see or feel anything except the ground below his feet.

They finally reached the end of the hallway, an empty room with grey stone walls. The entire room was completely empty and void of any life except the three newcomers. Each wall was barren and the floor was completely deserted.

"It's kind of depressing," Elegon said, breaking the silence.

"A training ground isn't supposed to be colorful," Zenmon told him.

"Well, the Samurai only trained in forests, surrounded by nature," Dynasmon said. "But, the best place to train is a place with no distractions."

"I have a feeling he'll still be distracted," Zenmon sighed.

"I think he'll be a little focused on his enemy," Dynasmon told her. He was holding a glowing blue ball of energy in his hands. "This is called a Digi-core. Azulongmon gave me this a very long time ago. This is the best time to use it."

"We're going to a Disco?" Elegon asked, hoping to show off his dancing skills.

"Can you be anymore ridiculous?" Zenmon asked.

"You know I can," Elegon teased. Dynasmon chuckled lightly at them, reminding him more and more of himself and Elegon's father at that age. Dynasmon raised the Digi-Core into the air and it shined a magnificent light.

Elegon and Zenmon closed their eyes until the light dimmed down. When they opened them back up, they were surprised to see four more people in the room. On the opposite wall of them, stood Saintmon and Sinmon, along with two copies of Jarvais, one with black hair and one with white.

"I have twins!" Jarvais said. "I can play the best pranks with more than just me!"

"No, these are training dummies," Dynasmon corrected him. "You need to learn that a Digimon should have only one digivolution path, not two. You're emotions are out of Sync, and how are you able to perfect the technique of Syncing with your partner, when you cannot do so with yourself?"

"If I defeat them, do I get my memory back?" Elegon asked.

"Only if you defeat them," Dynasmon answered.

"Then bring on the clones!" Elegon yelled, charging at his duplicates. The copies seemed to react as he came and charged back at him. Elegon jumped and held his fist out, but the copies grabbed his legs and knocked him to the floor.

"Notice how they are able to work together so easily," Dynasmon said. "You should be able to do the same thing, especially since you are one person. If anything, you should be winning, because you have an advantage."

"You should listen to our father's partner," the copies said at the same time.

"That is so freaking creepy!" Elegon screamed. "Why'd you make them talk?"

"They have minds of their own," Dynasmon answered.

"Then, allow me to shut them up," Elegon said, cracking his knuckles. He charged at both of them and threw a fist in the middle of their chest, hitting them both at the same time. The clones smiled and both grabbed his arms. They spun him around and threw him into a nearby wall.

"Teamwork is good and all," Dynasmon laughed," but try being Zen, or calm."

Elegon took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked at the clones and walked toward both of them slowly. He stared at both of them in the eyes. He touched them both on the head and they glowed a white light. The clones turned into light and flew into Elegon's Digivice. Elegon's palms started to glow red; he realized his jewels were reacting to the lights.

"You're learning," Dynasmon smiled. "Not all enemies have to be fought with brute strength, sometimes thinking is the strongest weapon."

"I'd rather have a machinegun," Elegon said under his breath.

"Hurry and take care of those other copies," Dynasmon laughed.

"Get ready Zenmon!" Elegon yelled.

"Zenmon…digivolve too…" Zenmon glowed a white light, but the light started to fade away as soon as it came. "…Zenmon?"

"You have to be kidding!" Elegon whined. "I thought we got this fixed already!"

"I thought you made progress," Dynasmon smiled. "I guess you're gonna have to think your way out of this one."

"We're doomed," Zenmon sighed.

"Don't worry, they have no moves, only their weapons," Dynasmon comforted.

The copy Sinmon rushed toward Zenmon and brought her sword to the Rookie, but the rabbit jumped out of the way. The copy Saintmon raised her bow at Elegon and fired, but Elegon rolled out of the way.

"Black Darts!" Zenmon fired several black energy bullets at Sinmon, but the Champion absorbed them easily. Zenmon had the dodge again as the fallen angel, slashed at her with her sword.

Saintmon targeted Elegon with one of her arrow, ripped his shirt and made a small cut. Zenmon saw this and fired more energy shots at the Champion. These attacks made actually contact and made her drop her bow.

"Here's a bit of advice," Dynasmon said. "You have a very special tie to Yin and Yang, good and evil. Zenmon has powers that affect both and she is able to keep control over both of them at such a weak level as a Rookie, but she needs to learn to keep that control as she gains more power."

"That wasn't helpful, it confused me even more!" Elegon told him. Elegon quickly grabbed Saintmon's bow and hit the Champion on her leg, causing her to lose a moment of focus. Zenmon quickly fired her black shots again and hit her in her chest.

Elegon took this moment and threw the bow at Sinmon. Sinmon started to writhe in pain as the angelic weapon made contact with her. Sinmon dropped her sword and it clattered against the bow, both of them destroying one another.

"Notice how the two opposites destroyed each other," Dynasmon hinted.

Elegon and Zenmon stared at each other, the same thought flowing through each other. They charged at each of the Champions, punching them in anyway possible. The angels realized what they were doing and tried to grab them. The duo ran away from each of the copies and toward one another.

The Champions hit each other and clashed, but nothing happened. They still kept chasing the duo, angrier than ever.

"This isn't fun anymore!" Elegon whined.

"Remember what I said," Dynasmon reminded him. "Yin and Yang!" Elegon thought about what he told him and his mind clicked. He removed the gloves from his hands, showing his birthmark, the symbol of Yin and Yang. He held his hands in the air and tried to keep calm; become totally Zen.

The angry Champions stopped moving and stared at Elegon. They completely froze as Elegon's birthmark glowed their separate colors. The colors started to mix and the Champions began to shine black and white, respectively. Sinmon and Saintmon suddenly disappeared and turned into pure energy.

The energy from the Champions flowed into Zenmon and she absorbed them easily. Elegon's birthmark dimmed down in their glow and he put his gloves back on. His hair returned to its normal black color, but his eyes became completely grey.

"Good job," Dynasmon congratulated. "I think you've earned this." Dynasmon held up the Digi-Core again and it fired a blue light at Elegon. His head was suddenly filled with thoughts and his mind was beginning to remember everything it once knew.

"Lord Dynasmon!" a Patamon yelled, running into the room. "Galamon sent an army and they're currently fighting the Digidestined and Mistress Crusadermon!"

"We must hurry then," Dynasmon nodded. "Elegon, are you up for more fighting?"

"You know it," he smiled, his grey eyes twinkling.

* * *

**_Elegon: I'm baaack! It seems I got here at the perfect time! How did I not hear all of this fighting? But, before I help the soldiers, I have three problems that need to be taken care of. Catch what happens next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_**


	20. Revelations III

**_Chelsea: I am so getting used to being the narrator! It's so much fun! Anyway, We were fighting those other losers form Galamon and they were seriously kicking our butt! Crusadermon seemed to be having some trouble with that Omega-Angemon dude as well! Elegon! Where are you?_**

* * *

The sounds of swords clashing filled the area. Digimon fighting against one another with fury and speed. Data floating into the air and Digi-Eggs being left behind from their former lives as warriors. Screams of pain and battle cries were the only voices heard.

The Royal Knight brought her heavy shield against the back of Omega-Angemon. The Ultimate fell slightly and quickly regained his composure. The Angel flew back up and slammed into Crusadermon, throwing her higher into the air.

Crusadermon regained her flight, but not before Omega-Angemon punched her across her face. The Angel brought his knee to her stomach and she cringed in pain. Omega-Angemon flipped and brought the back of his foot against the knight, throwing her to the ground.

Before Crusadermon crashed against the ground, she regained her focus. She blasted into the air and rammed Omega-Angemon. The Angel and the Knight were at the same level and they threw punches at one another in perfect harmony and blocked each other.

"Argent Fire!" Crusadermon held up her shield and slammed at against the Ultimate. The shield created an electric shock and electrocuted the Angel. Omega-Angemon grunted in pain at the shock, but kept his body completely still.

"Omega Star!" Omega-Angemon threw Crusadermon away and sent her toward the ground. He unleashed a white star from his hand and blasted it at the Mega. Crusadermon held up her shield in defense, only staggering a little, but with no damage from the attack.

"Angel Sword!" Omega-Angemon tightened his grip on the air around his fist and a white blade appeared. The blade was completely white and held a wicked sharp point. Omega-Angemon flew at a super fast speed and brought the blade against Crusadermon's shield.

Crusadermon was thrown back by the sheer force of the sword. Omega-Angemon brought the blade against her again, repeatedly knocking her back. Crusadermon kept her shield up, but with much difficulty.

Below them, the others were fighting when they saw a sudden invisible force slam against Infermon. The Ultimate toppled over and released Leomon X, Ex-Veemon X, and Kabuterimon X. The Champions fell to the ground, to weak to move.

"What was that?" Aaron yelled.

"Black Blaster!" A dark beam of energy suddenly hit Infermon, throwing him into the ground. The Ultimate felt a sudden heavy force smash against him.

"Dark Gale!" Doumon was attacked next and several scars appeared across her arms. The fox was being thrown around by an invisible opponent and she was powerless to see who it was.

"Blue Blaster!" Cherrymon was bombarded by a blue beam of cold energy. He fell over on his side and was quite shocked to feel a sharp blade chop off several of his branches.

"What's going on?" Angel demanded. "What is this?"

"We have no clue," Chelsea admitted. "But, we're glad they're on our side!"

"Cherrymon, destroy everything around you!" Angel commanded. Cherrymon shook his branches and let his cherries fly off, exploding around the air. The cherries made contact with several invisible figures and exploded on them, throwing them off the Ultimates. The figures lost their invincibility and became visible to everyone.

"Where did they come from?" Ciara screamed, freaked out. Four Champions stood in front of them, ShadowGarurumon, Garurumon, Devidramon, and Leppamon. Each of them were laying across the ground, breathing heavy from their fresh wounds.

"You think you can defeat us with a bunch of weak Digimon," Celest laughed. "And they don't even have the X-Antibody in them!"

"We are followers of our Emperor, we do not need your deformities," ShadowGarurumon snarled.

"These 'deformities' give them great strength!" Angel told them.

"You're using them to keep a dictator in charge," Crystal yelled. "You're fighting for evil!"

"You don't even understand why we fight!" Celest yelled.

"We don't have to, it's wrong!" Josh argued. "Angemon X, take them down!"

"Hand of Destiny!" Angemon X flew over the fallen Doumon and blasted several yellow beams of energy from his hand. Doumon opened her sleeves and absorbed the attack easily. She threw several pieces of paper and they exploded when they touched the Angel. Josh was thrown to the ground and felt the pain of his partner.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon blasted a barrage of metal orbs at Doumon's papers, making them explode prematurely. He directed his attack at the fox, but she absorbed the attack with no difficulty. Doumon threw more of her mystic paper, hurting Dorugamon and Chelsea.

"Black Blaster!" ShadowGarurumon blasted a black beam of energy at Doumon, hitting her directly.

"Blue Blaster!" Garurumon blasted an icy blue beam at Doumon, hitting her as well.

"Burning Passion!" Aquilamon X was engulfed in flames and she rammed into Doumon, but the Ultimate caught her, stopping her from finishing the attack. Doumon spun Aquilamon X around and threw her into the twin wolves, stopping their attack as well.

"Hell's Grenade!" Infermon blasted several energy bullets from his mouth, hitting the pile of Champions repeatedly. The human Digidestined fell to the ground, able to feel the pain of their partners and screamed in agony.

"Infermon, finish their partners!" Aaron instructed. He stopped firing, only to retarget the group of humans.

"Touch them and die!" Zenmon yelled, falling from the sky with Elegon next to her.

"Flash!" Zenmon's fists glowed pure white and she plummeted to the ground with heavy speed.

"X-Ability Activate: Chaos Punch!" Elegon's fist glowed grey as he fell to the ground with immense speed.

The duo landed fist-first, on Infermon, cracking his armor and distracted the Ultimate. They jumped off, landing on their feet with ease.

"Ouch!" Elegon whined, rubbing his hand. "That hurt! Your skin is like rock!"

"You just cracked his armor," Aaron said, amazed. "Your hand should've been completely destroyed!"

"What are you three doing back here?" Elegon yelled, forgetting about his hands. "I warned you what would happen if I saw you again!"

"Like you can even touch our partners," Celest laughed.

"Let's find out," Elegon smiled. He slipped off his gloves and revealed his birthmarks. They bathed him in a strange black and white glow. His X-Digivice reacted to the new energy building up inside of him and shot off several lights, hitting Zenmon and raising her into the air.

"Zenmon…digivolve too…" Zenmon grew in size until she became Sinmon and Saintmon. The two angels mixed together in a strange grey light, becoming a new Digimon. The new Champion was dress in grey Amazonian battle armor with three pairs of grey wings coming out of her back. Her eyes were both black and white, with long blonde hair flowing from her head. She held a long silver staff in her hands, with a silver tiara around her head, adorned with a red jewel in the center. "…Luciamon!"

The glow from Zenmon's new digivolution basked around everyone and everything. Even Crusadermon and Omega-Angemon were captivated by it. Omega-Angemon hadn't even seen it coming when he was suddenly rammed into a tree. Dynasmon had finally arrived.

"You foolish knight," Omega-Angemon laughed. "This is not over, you've just made this much more interesting!"

"Not even you can take on two Royal Knights, single-handed!" Dynasmon said.

"Who said I was doing it alone?" Omega-Angemon laughed. He flapped his wings and floated high into the air. He summoned a white light that engulfed him in a new source of power. He created two clones of himself, each one with the same strength as the original.

Dynasmon snarled and clenched his fist. He flew straight toward one of the clones, punching him with his right fist, knocking it back. The clone spun around and slammed his leg into the white knight's side. Dynasmon was knocked away from the copy, unable to see him slash his word across his chest. Dynasmon growled in pain as he looked at the chip in his armor.

"Dragon's Aura!" Dynasmon took in a deep, heavy breath and let loose a mighty roar. He summoned all of his energy and created a large wyvern from his power. The beast growled as it raced toward the clone, while the copy raised his sword in defense. The wyvern clashed with the sword, creating a huge dust of smoke. When the smoke cloud dissipated, the clone Angel stood there, unharmed. Dynasmon snarled and lunged at the Digimon again.

Crusadermon was fighting the other clone with her shield as her only defense. Unfortunately, this clone could use attacks and kept blasting her. She tried her best to stand her ground, but she wasn't taking the offensive.

"Spiral Masquerade!" She finally had a chance to change tactics and charged at the copy. The ribbons on her armor flew out at the fake Angel, slashing it across the chest repeatedly. The clone took each hit with a groan and a grunt, being knocked back slightly.

Crusadermon stopped hitting him and the Angel retaliated quickly. The clone brought his sword to Crusadermon's shield again, chipping the shield. The two Digimon were once again battling, with Omega-Angemon playing offensive and Crusadermon as defensive.

The original Omega-Angemon watched the Royal Knights struggling with his clones. His faced smiled in victory, he was going to defeat Royal Knights for his Master and gain more respect. He would avenge both of his fallen brothers, but their was only one thing that stood between him and his goal.

"Lightning Strike!" A bolt of lightning hit Omega-Angemon, causing him to drop his sword. He let out a howl of pain and looked at the Digimon that hit him. His eyes turned into slits and his anger grew ten times as he saw the legend he was facing.

WarriorStrikemon. A large sky blue knight stood in front of him with a long blade in his right hand and a sky blue shield in his opposite. The Digimon's blue eyes pierced into him as his body tingled with electricity. The single wolf head on his right shoulder glittered in white trim, exuding strength.

"What are you doing here?" Omega-Angemon yelled.

"What kind of question is that?" WarriorStrikemon asked. "I hear you're planning an attack on a village of nice Digimon, so I help them."

"You will not stand in my way!" Omega-Angemon growled. His sword flew into the air and back into its Master's hand as the Angel sped toward the knight, fueled by anger and fury.

"Take him down WarriorStrikemon!" Will yelled, from bellow his partner. He remembered why he was here and saw those other Digidestined, still fighting with those imposters.

"Hey!" Elegon yelled. "It's that Will kid!" Will smacked his forehead. Nice to be recognized.

"Keep focus," Luciamon reminded him.

"Right!" Elegon remembered.

Luciamon charged Cherrymon, slamming her staff against him with great strength. Elegon lunged at Angel with his fist held high, ready to end this.

"Cherry Blast!" The cherry tree shook his branches and threw the fruits at Luciamon. Luciamon moved with expert speed, dodging the cherries before they blew up.

"Zen Spirit!" Luciamon flew high into the air and began to gain power. Her staff glowed black and white as she twirled it in front of her. She unleashed a beam of energy, which split apart and hit all of her counterparts. The Champions gained new strength from the Angel's blast and stood up ready to fight once again. Their human counterparts stood up, feeling the healing powers of Luciamon as well.

"Impossible," Angel mumbled. "No matter, we're going to win!"

"Ha!" Elegon laughed. Elegon brought his hand against Angel's stomach, knocking the air out of him. Angel brought his knee against Elegon's stomach, but the grey-eyed teenager grabbed the leg and held it. He lifted it off the ground and flipped Angel on his backside.

Elegon grabbed the leader again and threw him into a tree. Angel hadn't been able to see it, when Elegon jump kicked him, causing him to black out and fall unconscious. He grabbed the Digivice from his arm, throwing it on the ground and crushing it.

Luciamon, Garurumon, and ShadowGarurumon, fought the cherry tree with extreme force. Luciamon chopped off his branches, while the wolves kept biting at his bark. Cherrymon tried to shake his fruits, but Luciamon was taking off all his branches, including his fruits.

"Black Blaster!"

"Blue Blaster!"

The wolves blasted Cherrymon from point-blank, completely throwing the Ultimate off and toppling him over yet again. Luciamon flew into the air and dived down at a heavy speed, slamming the end of her staff on Cherrymon's head. The Ultimate grew unconscious at the pain and blacked out.

"Burning Passion!"

"Power Metal!"

"Hand of Destiny!"

Aquilamon X was engulfed in flames as she struck Doumon with his blazing talons. Angemon X blasted the fox with his holy light, knocking her back. Dorugamon blasted the Ultimate with heavy metal orbs, completely hitting the fox.

Luciamon flew at the fox and slammed her staff on the back of her head, knocking her to the ground in a crumbled heap. Dorugamon blasted several metal orbs at her, burying her head in the metal balls and knocking her out.

Elegon lunged at the fox's partner, grabbing her arm and spinning her. Celest reacted by gaining leverage and flipping Elegon on his back. Elegon pushed himself off the ground and tackled Celest in the ribs, knocking her back. Celest brought her knee to Elegon's forehead, throwing the teen on his side.

Chelsea charged at Celest with a fist raised high, punching her across her face. Celest noticed the new fighter and grabbed her arm, about to flip her. Chelsea kept her ground and elbowed Celest in the stomach, releasing her clutch. Chelsea grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her head against the sheer force of her knee. Celest blacked out after taking a heavy hit in the face, falling to the ground in a defeated heap. She pulled off her Digivice and crushed it from underneath her foot.

"Thanks," Elegon said, standing up.

"You know I got your back," Chelsea smiled.

"Dark Gale!"

"Kabuteri Cannon!"

"Tri-V Laser!"

Infermon was slammed by Devidramon's claws and Leomon X's blade. Kabuterimon X blasted a bolt of lightning at Infermon, completely grabbing his attention. Ex-Veemon X blasted the distracted Ultimate, shipping his armor. Leppamon jumped at the hard-shelled Digimon and slashed his tail against the armor, chipping it more.

Luciamon slammed her staff against the growing crack, completely taking out a piece of his armor, showing his soft black flesh. Ex-Veemon X blasted the flesh, hitting a very tender spot on the Ultimate. Infermon howled in pain as he fell to the ground in a heap.

Elegon set his eyes on Aaron, charging at him with an amazing speed. He brought his fist to Aaron's face, but the boy blocked the punch. Aaron brought his leg up to Elegon's ribs, making a cracking sound. Elegon dropped his fist against Aaron's face, breaking his nose and leaving blood behind.

Elegon slumped to the ground, in immense pain from his ribs breaking, while Aaron stood over him, ready to end this fight. Davis growled at the teenager and charged into the fight. He brought his fist against Aaron's face, creating a bruise on his left cheek. Davis grabbed Aaron in a chokehold and gave Elegon the perfect chance to head butt him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and bringing the boy to the ground. Davis snatched the Digivice from his wrist, throwing it against the ground and destroying it.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end," Aaron said between huffs of breath.

"You're right," Elegon agreed. "Your partner shouldn't be here."

"You wouldn't actually delete them," Aaron told him.

"Luciamon, end this battle!" Elegon commanded.

"Zen Chaos!" Luciamon nodded at her partner's orders and flew above Infermon. She created four orbs, two black and two white. The balls of concentrated energy blasted Infermon and exploded on contact. Infermon was unable to say a word as he was engulfed in the attack. The attack subsided and revealed Keramon, turning into data.

"Keramon, I hope you never remember this," Elegon said solemnly. He held up his purifier and all of the data from Keramon, flew into it, leaving behind a Digi-Egg that floated into the air and disappeared in a white streak.

"Keramon!" Aaron cried, before fainting.

"Davis, Izzy, delete the other two," Elegon told them. Both Digidestined nodded their heads in complete agreement. Their crest glowed a powerful light.

"Kabuterimon X…Digivolve Too…" Kabuterimon X was engulfed in the orange glow. He began to change and first turned into the Ultimate-Level Digimon, known as MegaKabuterimon, but then he began to change more. MegaKabuterimon's red skin turned blue and was covered in silver Digi-Zoid. MegaKabuterimon's arms were encased in metal armor and his shoulder had sprouted twin cannons. MegaKabuterimon's wings were replaced by electric blue jet wings. "MegaKabuterimon X!"

"Ex-Veemon X…digivolve too..." Ex-Veemon X was engulfed in a gold light of pure energy. He was covered in golden armor, resembling Magnamon. The armor started to tighten on the Digimon's skin and grew golden spikes on his shoulders. His armor became more layered and showed the strength he carried underneath his armor. "...Magnamon X!"

"Magna Explosion!" Magnamon X created a golden ball of energy above him and it released several beams of energy, striking Doumon. Doumon felt the full force of the attack and turned back into Renamon, already beginning to delete. Chelsea held up her Purifier, taking in the data and leaving a Digi-Egg behind, disappearing in a white streak.

"Electro Cannon!" MegaKabuterimon X lay on his knees, targeting Cherrymon. The twin cannons on his back, blasted twin electric bolts at the cherry tree. Cherrymon began to shrink into Aruraumon, with his data already beginning to disappear. Crystal held out her Purifier, sucking in the data and leaving a Digi-Egg behind.

Will held out his digivice and it created a small tear in the air around it, turning into a portal. He shoved Angel and Celest through, sending them back to Earth. Elegon grabbed Aaron and threw him in after them, sending him far away with no memory of what happened.

"Nice to see you again," Elegon told Will. "Did you bring me the money to fix the whole in my Castle?"

"When pigs fly," Will teased. "I'm here to help you with that." He pointed to the sky and several white streaks were seen, hitting each of the Knights.

The clone Crusadermon was fighting seemed to go completely crazy, attacking everything it could touch. Crusadermon kept shielding her self, but the clone was too fast. She suddenly saw a lightning bolt hit the clone, zapping it and making him slow down. MegaKabuterimon X flew up and rammed the clone, grabbing his sword and breaking it in half.

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon's armor shot the ribbon and grabbed the clone's arms and legs. The Angel was unable to move as Aquilamon X ripped off his wings with her talons. Dorugamon blasted the copy with metal orbs, knocking it in the head repeatedly.

"Argent Fire!" Crusadermon's shield was tingling with electricity as her ribbons brought the clone closer to her. She took her shield and jammed it straight through the Angel's torso. The copy turned into data and flew back into Omega-Angemon.

Dynasmon charged at his cloned copy of the Angel, bringing his fist against the Angel's sword. The clone brought his blade against Dynasmon's armor, leaving a scratch against his gauntlets. Dynasmon punched the copy in his chest, knocking the clone back a great distance.

Angemon X blasted the clone Angel with a yellow beam of energy, causing his sword to fall. Magnamon X used his orb of golden energy to blast the clone with great power. Luciamon grabbed the angel and threw it toward Dynasmon.

"Dragon's Aura!" Dynasmon created another wyvern and sent it toward the copy. The two clashed and the clone was completely destroyed by the sheer power of the attack.

Omega-Angemon felt both of his clones return to him and their energy mixed with his, making him that much stronger. He brought his blade against WarriorStrikemon's shield, but the Mega barely moved.

"Omega Star!" Omega-Angemon created a white star of pure energy and sent it toward WarriorStrikemon, but the knight easily deflected it with his shield.

"Lightning Strike!" WarriorStrikemon raised his sword to the sky and it thundered in response. Lightning struck his blade and he aimed it toward Omega-Angemon. The lightning shot out, hitting Omega-Angemon, but the Ultimate stood there, completely unfazed.

"How is that possible," Will growled.

"Master Galamon is giving me strength foolish knight," Omega-Angemon laughed. "Who are you to stand against a Digital God?"

"Drama Queen," Crystal sighed.

"Omega Star!" Omega-Angemon created a giant star-shaped energy ball. He sent the attack at WarriorStrikemon, but the knight moved at an incredible speed, dodging the attack.

"Dragon's Aura!" Dynasmon created a large wyvern and sent it at the psychotic Angel. Omega-Angemon grabbed the energy dragon, stopping it and destroying it completely.

"Got anymore tricks up your sleeve Elegon?" Ciara hoped.

"Just one," he replied. "Devidramon, can you digivolve again?"

"Yes Emperor," he replied.

"Leppamon, show us what a holy Digimon can really do!" Elegon told him.

"Yes Master," the Champion agreed.

"Devidramon…digivolve too…" Devidramon was shrouded in a dark fog and his size began to morph and shape into a much stronger Digimon. The fog dissipated and revealed the new Digimon. His form was completely dog-like now and covered in black armor. His shoulders were made of dog-like heads and his tail was gifted with a razor-sharp tip. His claws were sharp and above them were even sharper razors. "…Cerberumon!"

"Leppamon…digivolve too…" Leppamon jumped into the air and shined a white light. When the light disappeared, it revealed a Chirinmon in Leppamon's place. "…Chirinmon!"

Both Ultimates ran on the wind, somehow flying into the air. They rammed into Omega-Angemon, distracting it just enough for the knights to take the moment for an attack.

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon's ribbons on her armor, grabbed Omega-Angemon, keeping him perfectly still.

"Dragon's Aura!" Dynasmon created another wyvern and sent it toward the restrained Angel.

"Lightning Strike!" WarriorStrikemon raised his sword and another lightning strike flew out and ran toward the Angel.

"Magna Explosion!" Magnamon X held his golden energy ball in the air and it blasted the Angel.

"Electro Cannons!" MegaKabuterimon X charged his cannons and fired them.

All of the Digimon hit Omega-Angemon, destroying the Angel. Elegon raised his Purifier in the air and sucked in Omega-Angemon's Data. The Digimon came to the ground and reverted to their original level forms.

"That was ridiculous," Elegon sighed.

"You know, their are still more Digimon fighting," Zenmon suggested.

"Up for some more Digital mayhem?" Elegon asked.

"You know it!" Zenmon laughed.

"Before you go," Dynasmon interrupted. "I want you to have this." He gave Elegon a small box. Elegon opened the gift and found a pair of black and white goggles, with a small inscription on the side in a strange language.

"I'll wear them with pride!" Elegon smiled, putting on the goggles. The duo ran out and joined the soldiers as the ghost Digimon tried their hardest to keep up their fight, even without their General.

"Those two don't seem to run out of energy, do they?" Will asked.

"Nope," Chelsea smiled. "Now, who are you and why are we not out getting dinner?"

"My name's William Murphy," he introduced. "And I'd love to take you out."

"You're the dude from the Burger place!" Chelsea realized. "I remember that accent!"

"Yep, now I have to get back to my Mentor," Will told her.

"Not with your powerhouse partner," Chelsea told him. "You're coming with us."

"What makes you think that?" Will questioned.

"Because I'll find you and turn your life into a living Hell if you try to leave," Chelsea smiled.

"Are we going?" Lightmon asked. "Because I'd rather stay and play with the other Digimon!"

"I guess you're outnumbered," Chelsea laughed.

"You're right, we'll stay," Will smiled.

* * *

**_Josh__: Finally! I get to say something! Chelsea seems to have found someone special! I'll be rooting for thsoe two to get together, but it seems that Elegon is still a little on edge about her dating again. Sorry, long story for a different time. We've arrived at our destination and Elegon just did the craziest thing in the world! Stay tuned to find out what's going on, next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_**


	21. Where in the World is Galamon!

**_Elegon: It's beginning to come to an end! Time to fight Galamon! But, something's wrong. And what's going on with Daisuke and Elegon?_**

* * *

It was quiet. Okay, that was a lie. Everyone was buzzing with anxiety and nervousness. They were getting close to Galamon's Empire, which meant a serious battle was coming.

Being the calm person she was, Ciara was keeping her cool. Okay, that was a lie too. Her hands were shaking like crazy and she kept reaching for her tag, hoping her crest would appear. She was not in any condition to fight an evil digital dictator. She hadn't found her special power and her partner was extremely stubborn and hot headed. How is she supposed to help?

Izzy chuckled slightly, seeing how Ciara was freaking out so easily. This wasn't his first final confrontation with a Digimon and he had to admit, it was probably one of the scariest. But, these other Digidestined, were fun to be around and being apart of another team was exciting.

Josh was holding Patamon X and rubbing him against his chest, adoring his partner. He felt like a cloud, how do you not play with him? He tried to keep himself completely distracted, because his tag was getting colder and colder the closer they got to Galamon's crib and he couldn't stand the cold.

Chelsea had to keep her cool. She was flirting with a cute guy with an Irish accent. It was like heaven had given her the perfect adventurer angel. Will was completely perfect and he loved to go on adventures, just like her and he had a slight temper when Elegon did something stupid. He was awesome!

Will had been on many fight scenes. He'd been on the sidelines recently, helping stray Digidestined and putting things back where they belong. It wasn't his job to fight Galamon, but sometimes, love makes you do crazy things.

Crystal kept a sturdy eye. She was not stupid; she knew exactly what was going on. Chelsea and Will were flirting and she'd leave her with Ciara and her shaking hands. She had to admit, she didn't exactly like change. Even if she had a crush on—never mind.

Davis had to be forceful, just like he was with Kari. He'd been after her since Kindergarten, which meant he could be forward with his feelings now. If he didn't say anything, he'd kick himself. He had to talk to Elegon.

Elegon reveled in the mischief he created by coming back. Chelsea was yelling at him again, Ciara protected him, Crystal laughed at his jokes, and he kept messing with Josh. Now, he got to mess with Izzy by not telling him anything about the X-Antibody, Will was completely crazy in love with the blonde, and he could've sworn Davis was checking him out from behind. He should've done this a long time ago. Chaos was his nectar and the insanity was his ambrosia.

Elegon directed the ragtag group of Digidestined toward Galamon's Empire. He used his Purifier as a guide and kept his eye on the arrow. Galamon's Empire was in the east and Davis was not to be trusted as a map guide.

Chelsea and Will were inseparable and it bothered Elegon extremely. He felt like splitting the two up and sending one of them into the Dark Ocean. Ever since her last boyfriend, Elegon was very careful of the boys Chelsea was around.

Luckily, the teenager was brought back into reality by a certain brunette.

"Elegon, are you sure this is the way?" Crystal asked. They were walking in a jungle, but the terrain suddenly changed into a barren desert. The ground was strangely cool, but the air was very hot. The digital sun was very intense and the dry wind wasn't helping.

"It says this is," Elegon answered.

"So, a warlord decides to live in a hot desert, rather than a lush forest?" Crystal asked. "I think we're dealing with a madman."

"Please," Will laughed. "Galamon is much worse than you think. He's taken over this entire continent and deletes all those opposed to him. He's even found the few villages that have kept themselves shielded from the rest of the Digi-World. Rumors say that he sealed Azulongmon away, but that's impossible."

"What's so impossible about that?" Crystal asked. "Isn't Galamon a super powerful Digimon or something?"

"No, he's just an Ultimate," Will answered. "Too weak for my Mentor to send me after. He was supposed to be taken out by the Greek Digidestined, but they got side-tracked by the Olympian Digimon. Truth be told, I have no idea where you guys are from."

"Awesome, we're a secret Digidestined," Elegon smiled.

"Not awesome, if any other Sovereigns find you," Will began to tense," they will destroy you. The Sovereigns hates Tamers. They don't belong here."

"What's a Tamer?" Chelsea asked.

"Humans who get partners and take care of them," he explained," eventually getting a Digivice and helping them Digivolve. Those other kids were a good example."

"Why would they hate Tamers, they're just like Digidestined," Crystal asked.

"Tamers are usually somewhat greedy and love to have power," he answered. "Frankly, they're really annoying. In other circumstances, they're much better, but not here."

"Then how do you expect us to save the Digi-World without some help?" Chelsea asked.

"I think Elegon has that covered," Will teased.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Elegon replied.

"You have an entire ar—" he began to say, but Elegon shot him a glare that made him shut up very fast.

"Elegon has what?" Chelsea asked.

"I have an entire amount of love for you guys!" Elegon tried to play off.

"You're still bad at lying," Chelsea told him. "But, we don't need another freak attack from you and go disappearing before we find Galamon."

"He would even try that," Crystal said. "Because if he did, I'd kill him."

"I love you too," Elegon said. Davis suddenly pulled Elegon farther ahead of the others, putting a great distance between them.

"He's weird," Ciara said.

"No, he's something much funnier," Crystal smiled. They had a very long talk the other day, and she knew everything about Davis and his confusion. She was going to love the mess she created for the amnesiac.

"As long as he's gone, who gave him back is memory?" Chelsea asked. "I thought we decided to keep it!"

"No, you decided that," Ciara retorted.

"Nevertheless," the blonde replied. "I preferred the amnesiac, rather than the depressed freak we're gonna be dealing with soon."

"He doesn't seem depressed," Josh spoke up. "If anything, he seems back to normal."

"Which is even more confusing," Chelsea added. "And when is Zenmon going to pick one Champion form?"

"I like the new one," Ciara said.

"I liked Saintmon more," Patamon X answered. "It was nice to have more than just one Angel on the team."

"Quit complaining furball," Chelsea told him.

"Actually, Patamon X is a very special Digimon, considering he can digivolve into several different Angel-type Digimon and he has the X-Antibody," Will defended.

"Stop being on their side," Chelsea scolded him.

Izzy was listening to them, but he remembered the others and took out his D-Tector, already sending an e-mail for them to meet them at a list of special coordinates. Hopefully, they wouldn't be fighting each other and only Galamon.

Izzy was already beginning to think of battle strategies, but he wasn't sure of what kind of Digimon Galamon was. He might be smart like Machinedramon, cunning like Myotismon, maybe even as insane as Piedmon. Galamon was a complete enigma to him and the fact that he was just an Ultimate, made him worry greatly.

Davis and Elegon were ahead of the others, talking. They seemed very serious, but Elegon was smiling a lot. They suddenly, stopped moving. Before them, was their destination. Galamon's Empire.

The landscape had become a black sandy dessert. Large boulders were everywhere, giving the perfect wall of defense. Behind the wall, their was Galamon's Castle, resembling the castle of any evil tyrant from medieval times.

Around his castle, were hundreds of Digimon. Ranging from Bakemon, to Phantomon, the Digimon guards were ready for battle. The Champions stood in front, with Grizzlymons heading them off. Every single Ultimate they've fought were right behind them, with SuperStarmons leading them. The only Megas they could see, looked like black versions of WarGreymon.

The entire field surrounding Galamon's Empire, was teeming with enemies and intimidated the teenagers and their partners. Every single Digimon looked ready to destroy any enemy that dared to fight against their leader.

"This sucks," Chelsea stated. "They're packed to the brim with firepower and all we got is five Champions, two Ultimates, and a Mega. We're going to need more help."

"I already informed the others," Izzy said. "They should be here soon."

"Still not enough," Davis told him. "That only consists of two Megas and seven Champions. Without their crests, they can't go Ultimate."

"Then we're screwed," Elegon smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Crystal asked.

"Because, I love a good challenge!" Elegon laughed. "This is going to be awesome!"

"You're freaking insane," Josh sighed. "Only Elegon can be happy about being outnumbered by evil digital nightmares."

"Don't worry," Will smiled. "I'm sure he's got a few more tricks up his sleeve."

"Like the thing he did to Tentomon X and Veemon X?" Izzy wondered.

"I still have very fuzzy memory about how that happened," Elegon answered. "I'm more than sure I can't do that ever again though."

"Then we are screwed," Chelsea repeated. "I guess we better get ready to die."

"Thanks for the pessimism," Josh teased.

After several minutes, the rest of the Japanese Digidestined finally came. The entire group was ready to fight against the army of evil Digimon, but Izzy insisted on a battle plan. After several arguments, Davis and Tai decided that Elegon was the rightful one to make the plan.

"Why me?" he asked. "I don't wanna be in charge of this!"

"You're the new leader," Tai teased. "Which means, you get to lead us into the fight against Galamon as your initiation. If you're gonna wear those goggles, you gotta make some serious decisions."

"Wonderful," Elegon sighed.

"Don't worry, its never that hard," Davis comforted. "Unlike other decisions you still haven't answered."

"Drop it," Elegon told him.

"Drop what?" Tai asked. Davis filled him in on what they were discussing earlier, giving Tai a very wide grin. "Awesome."

"Back to the matter at hand," Elegon reminded them. "Galamon is going to be waiting for us inside, but we need to get past his army first. You guys have more experience, which means you have to fight his army and give us a decent distraction, so we can sneak through. Chelsea, Josh, Ciara, Crystal, and I, will go in and fight Galamon, head on. BlackGabumon, go get the others ready for war, got it?"

"Yes Emperor," BlackGabumon answered, disappearing with the other three followers of Elegon.

"Sounds like you're getting all the fun," Tai pouted.

"Yes, because fighting one evil Digimon and not an entire army, is my idea of fun," Elegon retorted.

"Why can't we come?" Davis asked. "We got the X-Antibody too!"

"From what you've told me, you and Ken might be able to DNA-Digivolve again, which means they need you," Elegon told him. "And Izzy's battle strategy is needed out here, more than in there."

"Okay," Davis said, not satisfied.

"Let's get this over with," Elegon said. "We'll stay back while you guys start taking out those Digimon."

"Let's do this!" Tai cheered.

The entire Japanese Digidestined ran into battle, riding their digivolved partners. The Champions were already blasting out the first line of Grizzlymon and Tai and Matt were attacking the Ultimates.

The sounds of battle fire and cries of agony as the defeated Digimon were deleted, filled the air. The sounds were loud enough, that the small ragtag group of Digimon and their partners began to sneak down into the battle area. They stayed close to the wall, trying not to attract too much attention.

They snuck past the Digimon, thankfully undetected, and got into the castle. The castle was very stereotypical, looking like something out of a fairy tale. The walls were painted black and pictures of skulls plastered the walls, with weapons decorated next to them.

"Talk about overkill," Ciara said," literally."

"Be quiet," Elegon warned her. "We need to keep the element of surprise."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Dorumon asked. "Listen to all the fighting outside."

"Just keep quiet," Zenmon said. "We got a plan."

Elegon and Zenmon both shared another thought. They needed to be completely cloaked in darkness. They remembered the shadow and somehow, summoned it before them and willed it to cover them. The gang was instantly invisible and was able to move with no problem.

As they moved throughout the castle, they walked straight by several Digimon, easily evading them. But, the further they got into the castle, Elegon and Zenmon began to have trouble keeping up the shield. Eventually, the shield momentarily faltered and they were almost spotted by a roving Soulmon. Luckily, Dorumon and Patamon X took him out before he alarmed anybody.

"You gotta be careful!" Ciara told Elegon. "If we're seen again, we might not be lucky."

"I know, but it's hard to keep up the cloak," Elegon told her. He was panting heavily and sweat was rushing down his face, showing how tiring it was.

"Maybe you should take it easy," Crystal told him. "You're losing way to much energy and we're going to need you when we fight Galamon."

"I'd rather keep you guys safe and get to Galamon," he replied. "I'm leader and it's my duty to keep you protected."

"Don't even start that," Chelsea snapped. "You've been disappearing repeatedly and we've managed to keep up our own. Take a break and we'll do the rest!" Elegon didn't even try to argue, he was glad she said that.

They ran through the castle, deleting all Digimon they saw—luckily they were only Champions. Strangely enough though, no powerful Digimon were to be seen. Strange.

The gang came upon a huge purple door. The door was the size of dinosaur, with the handles to match. The entire frame of the door was completely decorated with skulls and blood stains. A serious confidence builder.

Hawkmon X rammed the door until it opened and revealed Galamon's throne room. The room was literally purple. The walls, floors, ceiling, and decorations, were purple. It was like a rainbow threw up after eating grapes.

The only thing that wasn't purple, was Galamon. In fact, where was Galamon?

"Where the hell is Galamon?" Crystal screamed. The entire throne room was void of all life, excluding the Digidestined.

"He's not here," Josh said, sadly. "But, where did he go?"

"Who cares," Chelsea shrugged. "As long as he's gone, the Digital World is safe, right?"

"I agree the blonde," Elegon and Ciara said in unison.

"We better go help the others," Dorumon told them. "I think I heard a really large crashing sound from down the hall." Everyone started to rush down the hall, but Chelsea pulled Elegon back.

"Don't you think this is remotely weird?" Chelsea asked him.

"Duh," he answered. "I knew the moment we got in here, something was wrong."

"What should we do?" she asked.

"We just chill until we find out where he is," he told her. As soon as he finished talking, Chelsea's pocket started to ring like crazy.

"Its my brother," she said, confused.

"You have a brother?" Elegon asked. "Wait, you still have your phone? Mine turned into this stupid Digivice!"

"Shut up, I gotta answer it," she told him. "_Wesley, what's up?_"

"_Sis, are you okay?_" The voice coming form the phone sounded both worried and gentle.

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?_" Chelsea asked.

"_The News are going non-stop about some dude destroying Shore City,_" he told her. "_Mom and Dad are freaking out because they couldn't get a hold of you! What's going on?_"

"_Wait, what's attacking?_" she asked, frightful.

"_No one knows, but he has no mercy and he keeps attacking random houses,_" he answered. "_Where are you?_"

"_Don't worry,_" she told him. "_I'll be okay. Just tell Mom and Dad that I got this and everything's going to be fine."_

"_Sis, don't do anything stupid,"_ Wesley begged her.

"_I won't, just stay calm and keep watching the News,"_ she told him, hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Elegon asked.

"I think Galamon's on Earth," she told him.

* * *

**_Chelsea: Great, now Elegon knows about Wesley. I am not going to enjoy that. Oh, and Galamon's attacking our hometown, Shore City. Looks like all Hell is about to break lose! Find out what happens next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!_**


	22. Leveling the Playing Field!

**_Elegon: I am so mad! I'm going to rip Gqalamon apart! This is about to get serious! I won't stop until I'm dead! Get ready Galamon, here I come!_**

* * *

Elegon was ready to tear a wall apart. Galamon was attacking his home. He somehow escaped into the real world. This was the final straw.

Chelsea stopped the other before they ran outside. She made them come back and she told them what was going on.

"How is that possible?" Ciara asked.

"I knew something was wrong!" Josh yelled. "We have to go get him!"

"We can't fight him," Crystal reminded them. "Our partners can't digivolve past In-Training on Earth, remember?"

"Then Galamon won," Chelsea realized. "With him there, we can't fight."

The four teenagers slumped to the ground, knowing they'd been defeated. Their partners tried to comfort them, but they knew they were right. But, Elegon refused to believe that. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"No!" Elegon screamed. "This is not the end! We are Digidestined! We can do this!"

"How," Crystal asked. "We can't fight!"

"We fought worse and came out in the end," Elegon told them. "Remember how we found our partners!"

Elegon remembered how he found Neumon and they fought their way home and started their friendship. Josh remembered how much he worried for Elegon, and followed him into the Digital World, accidently meeting his partner. Chelsea revisited the feeling of fear that Elegon was gone and found him in the Com Lab with her partner's Digi-Egg. Ciara remembered her birthday and how her Digi-Egg opened that day, making her partner and her have the same birthday. Crystal remembered how she caused a digital genocide to get her partner.

"We faced hard times before," Elegon said. "We found our way through and we never backed down then. We got separated and still kept our spirits high. I lost my memory, but you still didn't give up! We can't just accept defeat! We're Digidestined! We're heroes!"

Chelsea remembered what it was like before any of this happened. It was normal and mundane, with a constant fear if Elegon was going to come back or not. But ever since this happened, she began to love the mocha-skinned leader's unpredictable tactics. Dorumon was her new best friend and just like her in most ways. She's never backed down from a challenge, how could she now?

Ciara always was the unofficial "mom" of the group and the very last one to fight. The reason she came down to Shore City, was to get toughened up. The first time she heard about the Digital World, she was skeptical, but she was also excited. The moment she met her super tough partner, she was all aboard for this adventure. She couldn't just back down; she had to finish what she started!

Josh was a player and he had confidence. No matter what the task, he could do it with no fear. When something was wrong, he was the first one to help. He'd do anything for his friends. Patamon X only helped reinforce his faith in friendship. Now, his home was in danger and he dared to let it be destroyed. No! He was going to defend his home!

Crystal absolutely hated impulse. She was the smartest of the group and she always thought through her plans before acting on them. She never acted on instinct. Ever. But, ever since she almost caused genocide and her instincts were the only thing that kept her alive, she had to change her mindset. Right now, her instincts were telling her to fight Galamon. She had to follow it; she had to take a stupid leap of faith.

Elegon had only one reason: Adventure. Through this entire journey, adventure was around every corner. He lived to keep his hopes high and take his enemies down. Zenmon was the exact same way, even though she was really feisty. How on Earth could he let his team refuse such an awesome adventure like fighting a Digimon dictator?

"Then, let's do it," Chelsea said.

"I know we can take him down," Ciara agreed.

"Let's kick some ass," Crystal joined in.

"We're taking that bastard down!" Josh cheered.

"Let's kick some digital warlord butt!" Elegon smiled.

The red jewels placed on each of the teens began to glow bright red. The air around them rippled and began to release a thick fog. Elegon's Purifier began to beep in response to the growing fog. The fog resembled the same mist from the Com Lab.

A portal back to Earth.

The mist enveloped Elegon, Chelsea, Ciara, Josh, Crystal, Bearmon, Zenmon, Dorumon, Hawkmon X, and Patamon X. They began to disappear into the thick mist and were gone. The mist dissipated and revealed the barren spot the gang was standing in.

In Shore City, the town was in peril. Fires were burning on buildings and cars were flipped over. Poles had been broken and electric lines were everywhere. People were screaming and trying to get somewhere safe, away from harm's way.

In the middle of all this chaos, was the man creating it. Galamon. The evil dictator that enslaved most of the Northern Hemisphere.

Galamon resembled a cross between a vampire and a goat. His face was covered in grey fur with large vampire fangs and pointy ears, with horns on his head like a goat. His body was covered in a black cloak, but his arms were still able to be seen. His right arm held an awkwardly placed, large blue sword with a very sharp tip. His head adorned a red crown with a large V-shape at the forehead. His eyes were blood red and full of rage.

Galamon slammed his sword against poles and watched this destruction he caused. He kicked over several cars and knocked opened hydrants. The streets were set ablaze and flooding, while Galamon laughed victoriously.

Police cars quickly came up and created a blockade to stop Galamon. But, the Digimon's giant size made the cars seem like nothing. The police officers jumped out of the car and aimed their guns at the monster.

"Foolish humans," Galamon laughed in a sinister voice. "You're guns cannot hurt me." The police officers fired at him, but their bullets had no effects. "My turn."

"Dark Inferno!" Galamon stabbed his sword into the ground and created a large crack. The crack opened and unleashed a torrent of fire at the police officers.

"X-Ability Activate: Quick Shield!" Galamon's attack suddenly made contact with a white shield. When the attack cleared, it revealed Josh standing in front of the police officers with his hands raised high and the jewel on his head glowing red.

"X-Ability Activate: Chaos Punch!" Elegon suddenly jumped out of nowhere and punched Galamon in the hip. Elegon fell to the ground in a quick fall, barely dodging Galamon's Sword.

"X-Ability Activate: Iron Slam!" Chelsea ran out form behind Elegon and jumped on his back, launching herself high into the air. She slammed her leg against Galamon's stomach, making him jerk forward.

"You insolent pest!" Galamon bellowed. He swatted his left hand at Chelsea and sent her flying into Elegon's arms.

"My hero," she teased.

"Let's get outta here," He told her. They quickly ran behind a turned car, with Ciara and their degenerated partners with them. Across the street, Josh was still holding up his shield while Crystal, Nyaromon and Tokomon X helped the police.

The street was surrounded by very similar red houses. Cars were displaced everywhere and electrical poles and wires were everywhere. Hydrants were spraying weak pressured water and the fire from Galamon's attack had started a house fire.

"Come out Digidestined," Galamon laughed. "Why don't you save your pathetic world and its lesser population? Are you afraid of my power?"

"Would you shut up?" Dorimon yelled.

"Hush!" Neumon warned. "You're gonna give out our hiding spot!"

"We have to distract him anyway," Poyomon X told them. "They need to help save those people."

"If we weren't in danger, I'd be pinching those cute, little, pink-feathered cheeks!" Ciara shrieked.

"Focus!" Elegon told her. "We only got one shot! We have to take him down now!"

"We barely hurt him, just annoyed him," Chelsea said, looking at the furious Ultimate. "How do we fight him?"

"We'll figure it out," Elegon said. "Just stay calm and follow me." Elegon grabbed Neumon and ducked out from the car they were hiding behind. He ran out into the street and threw Neumon at Galamon, getting his attention.

"Neutral Shocker!" Neumon blasted her tiny blue lightning sparks at Galamon, barely grazing his robes. Galamon growled at the In-Training and tried to hit her with his sword, but Elegon grabbed her and ducked out of the way.

Elegon ran at Galamon and ducked underneath his robes and came out on the opposite side. He ran down the street, away from Galamon. The Ultimate snarled in fury and chased after him, with Chelsea, Dorimon, Ciara, and Poyomon X.

Josh finally put his shield down and quickly grabbed Tokomon X. "Come on, we gotta follow them!"

"Are you all going to be okay?" Crystal asked.

"We'll be fine," one of the officers told them.

"Let's go then," Nyaromon told his partner.

"I just wanna make sure they're okay," Crystal told him.

"God, you're cute when you're worried," Josh teased.

"'Cute?'" Crystal asked.

"I'm telling Elegon what you said!" Tokomon X teased.

"Crap," Josh sighed.

"Let's go lover boy," Crystal laughed. They ran down the street after the others, hoping they'd catch up with them before anything went wrong.

By the time they caught up with him, Elegon was barely dodging Galamon's sword. Elegon leaped from car to car, trying to elude the Ultimate. Neumon kept firing her lightning bolts at Galamon, but they had no effect.

"We gotta Digivolve," Elegon told her, still leaping.

"I don't have enough energy!" she told him. "Just because you have a crazy amount of it, doesn't mean I do!"

"Wait," Elegon realized. "I do have a lot of energy, don't I?" Elegon's palms glowed a red tint and his X-Digivice glowed grey. Neumon jumped into the air and faced Galamon, glowing a dark grey.

"Neumon…digivolve too..." Neumon stopped glowing and was replaced by a new creature. The creature looked like a purple bunny with black ears, white feet, and white hands, a crescent moon and star on her chest and forehead, and her eyes were brown. She stood up next to Elegon and raised her hands up in a fighting position. "…Zenmon!

"Blackout!" Zenmon blasted several black orbs of energy at Galamon's face, hitting him in his right eye. Galamon covered his eye, infected by Zenmon's attack.

"Let's run!" Elegon yelled, grabbing Zenmon. They hurried down the street, coming up to a park. The green landscape and jungle gym equipment, made the perfect spot for playground fun. Elegon ran out into the landscape and hid behind a bathroom shack.

The others were running into the park and found Elegon and Zenmon, shocked to see his partner back into her Rookie form.

"What the heck?" Chelsea yelled. "How'd you do that?"

"Honestly, I just did it," Elegon told her. "I just gave Zenmon some of my energy!"

"Cause you have so much to spare," Ciara mumbled.

"How do we do that?" Crystal asked.

"Focus and try to Sync," Elegon told her. "Me and Zenmon have some serious butt to kick!"

Elegon and Zenmon ran out from behind the bathroom, hearing the sound of a slide being crushed. They came face-to-face with Galamon again, this time he had a bloodshot eye.

"You little brats ruined my eyes!" Galamon roared. "For that, you shall have a very swift and painful end!"

"Bring it vampire goat!" Zenmon yelled.

Zenmon and Elegon charged at him with fists held high, charging with all their might. Galamon chuckled before kicking his foot and throwing them back to the ground.

"Pathetic," he laughed. "My father would be proud to know I killed the mighty Roquon's son."

"Who?" Elegon asked.

"Stupid, yet brave," Galamon cackled. "This shall be a just end!"

"Dark Inferno!" Galamon threw his sword into the ground and pulled it out. A torrent of fire was thrown at Elegon and Zenmon. Elegon quickly rolled and grabbed Zenmon, shielding her with his back. The fire hit the ground and left nothing behind.

"No!" Chelsea screamed, peeking around the corner.

"What happened?" Ciara asked. Chelsea couldn't tell her, she was crying too hard. Elegon had just been disintegrated before her very eyes.

"You're weak leader was barely a fight," Galamon laughed. "I hope the rest of you can at least give me slightly a challenge."

Chelsea's eyes were suddenly fueled with anger and she stood up. She felt a small spark between her and Dorimon. Her back glowed red and her Digivice shined a purple light. Dorimon hopped into the air and began to glow purple.

"Dorimon…digivolve too…" Dorimon was replaced by a new creature. This one had a large white foxtail and looked like a mini-T-Rex covered with purple and white fur with a red jewel on top his head, long erect purple ears, and mini-black bat wings. "…Dorumon!"

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon charged at Galamon and started blasting his metal orbs at him, hitting him straight in the gut. The orb barely hurt Galamon, but it did make him distracted for a few seconds. Chelsea ran out at the Ultimate and jumped into the air, somehow leaping onto his shoulder. She started kicking and punching at his head.

"How could you?" she screamed. "Elegon didn't deserve that! I'm going to kill you, you-you-you bastard!"

"You're insolent little leader is none of my concern," Galamon told her, flicking her off his shoulder like she was a fly. "If I were you, I'd be more concerned with whether I'm going to live long enough to see my plans come into fruition."

"What plan?" Chelsea asked, landing on the ground easily.

"You shall see," he cackled. "Now, prepare to meet you leader in Hell!"

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon blasted more metal orbs at Galamon's chest, but the Ultimate didn't feel it this time. Galamon grabbed Dorumon and threw him at the bathroom, knocking him through the shack. Chelsea howled in pain, feeling the impact her partner received.

"Dorumon!" Chelsea yelled. Galamon remembered the blonde and flicked her into the jungle gym, several meters away.

"Chelsea!" Ciara screamed. "We gotta help her!"

"No one hurts my friends," Josh snarled.

"Time to kick some butt," Crystal said, cracking her knuckles.

Nyaromon, Tokomon X, and Poromon X, ran out from behind the bathroom and charged at Galamon. Josh, Crystal, and Ciara focused on their partners and felt an instant spark between them. Their jewels glowed red and their X-Digivices shined a light on their partners.

"Nyaromon…Digivolve Too…" Nyaromon started glowing and had grown by three feet tall. He had the appearance of a light brown-furred bear cub, but he had a purple belt across his chest and his paws were wrapped in purple straps. He also had two orange slashes on both of his cheeks and a backwards cap on his head that showed the words 'BEARS', even though it was on backwards. His paws had four claws on each one and even though they were retractable, he kept them showing. "…Bearmon!"

"Tokomon X…Digivolve too…" Tokomon X began to glow an orange glow and turned into his Rookie form. This creature was no bigger than a dog and was ovular in shape. His back was orange and his stomach was white. He had a pair of orange wings on his head and on his lower back. He had big blue eyes and a red jewel on his head above his eyes. "…Patamon X!"

"Poromon…Digivolve too…" Poromon X glowed red and was replaced by a new figure. This digimon looked like Hawkmon, but had five feathers on the top of his head, a red gem on his chest, and his feathers were fire red, except on his wings, head, legs, and tail feathers, were white. "…Hawkmon X!"

"Flame Dive!" Hawkmon X flew into the air and straight toward Galamon. He was engulfed in flames and he dived at Galamon's face. He slammed straight into him, but barely inflicted damage on the Ultimate.

"Shining Beam!" Patamon X flapped his wings and flew into the air after Hawkmon X. His head glowed a bright light and he fired several lasers at Galamon, but they had as much effect as Dorumon's metal orbs.

"Bear Claw!" Bearmon ran at Galamon with his claws held high. He started slashing them against his feet, having no effect. Galamon was actually laughing at the Rookies futile attempts to hurt him. He swatted Hawkmon X and Patamon X, throwing them into the ground. He kicked his foot and sent Bearmon into a swing set. Crystal, Ciara, and Josh, all fell to the ground in pain at their partner's attack.

"You pathetic Digimon are no challenge!" Galamon laughed. "How dare you even compare yourself to my power! I am the king of Digimon, and you are nothing!"

"Then allow us to even the playing field!" screamed an eerily familiar voice. Everyone looked up in the sky to see the last three people they thought they'd ever see again.

* * *

**_Ciara: Elegon's dead. I can't believe it. It's almost as shocking as them showing up again. I think this just got a million times harder! WHY WON'T MY CREST WORK? Find out what's going on, next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!_**


	23. Pride's Resolution!

**_Josh: I get the final chapter! I barely got to speak as the narrator! -does Victory dance- Anyway, I'm so ahppy! I mean, I'm so sad. Elegon's gone and their's a demon overlord on the lose. But I get the final chapter! Whoo-hoo!_**

**_Patamon X_****_: Focus! Ugh, forget it. Read on and find out the dramatic conclusion on "Who Shot Mr. Burns?"_**

**_Hawkmon X_****_: Wrong show, air for brains!_**

**_Patamon X_****_: I meant Digimon Adventure: SynX! _**

* * *

Three Angels floated above the group of Digimon and humans. The same Angels that worked for Galamon. They were dressed in their typical Egyptian garments and held a serious gaze at Galamon. The only thing different about them, was the fact that they seemed much more transparent and were disappearing at every second passing.

Alpha-Angemon flew straight toward Galamon and slammed into him, tipping him over. Beta-Angemon flew as fast as a jet plane, picking up the Digidestined and taking them away from Galamon. Omega-Angemon blasted Galamon, making the demon Digimon fall to the ground.

Beta-Angemon flew the Digidestined to a safer part of the playground, next to a snack bar named 'Snak Shak.' He carefully put down the eight members and made sure they weren't hurt, surprising them all.

"What are you doing here?" Crystal asked. "Elegon told us he deleted you!"

"Better question is 'why are you helping us?'" Ciara asked.

"I am terribly sorry if I was a brute to you in my past life," he apologized. "My brothers and I were reborn after you purified us and we only remember that we owed you a great debt. Master Elegon told us to help you and we are at your service."

"Elegon's dead," Chelsea said, rubbing her head and fighting back tears. "And because of you, we're probably going to join him."

"On the contrary, I am here to make sure that does not happen," Beta-Angemon told her. "And if Master Elegon is dead, then my brothers and I will avenge his death!" The Angel flapped his wings and flew straight toward the demon.

"What the heck just happened?" Patamon X asked. "Wasn't he evil a second ago?"

"Even when he's gone, Elegon still manages to confuse the hell out of me," Chelsea smiled. "We have to help them!"

"We have much bigger problems," Ciara told her. "How are we supposed to fight when our leader's dead?"

"Elegon's dead?" a voice asked. "Crap, I hoped I'd die in a much cooler way!" Shadows started to swarm the ground and a fog of smoke billowed out from them. Elegon and Zenmon walked out with mischievous smiles.

"Elegon!" Chelsea screamed. "I saw him blast you!"

"You should know I'd only die in a stupid way," Elegon smiled. "I escaped to the Dark Ocean in the very last moment. But, we have much bigger problems! The Angemon Brothers can only hold Galamon back for so long, until their data floats away. They're going to eventually disappear. I can only keep them here for a few more minutes."

"Didn't we delete them?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, but our Digivices can reformat data for a limited time," Elegon smiled. "Dynasmon taught me that trick."

"How can we help?" Bearmon asked. "He flicked us away like we were ants."

"That's quitter talk!" Zenmon scolded. "We have a fight to win!"

Zenmon led the Digimon straight into battle with the Angemon Brothers, determined to help in anyway possible. Elgon started to run after them, but Crystal pulled him back.

"Elegon, we have to think about how we're going to fight him," she told him.

"We kickass and take names, what's there to think about?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.

"We can't just start throwing punches all willy-nilly!" Josh yelled. "You almost died the last time you tried that!"

"We don't have much of a choice!" he argued. "We barely have anything to fight with! We might as well throw everything we can at them!"

"You're so reckless!" Chelsea screamed. "This isn't a game! We can actually die from this! You're our leader, which means you're going to have to learn responsibility! Every time you don't think about what you're going to do, you end up in trouble! I'm not going to let you do this again!"

"Then let me take care of this then," he told her. "Go home and leave this to me. I can take care of myself! I didn't ask you to help, did I? You joined on your own and if you want to leave, then leave." He was suddenly silenced by Ciara's palm coming across his face.

"You're so pig-headed!" she grunted. "How could you be so freaking careless? We care about you and you keep trying to turn us away! You can't even get that through your thick head!"

Ciara stalked away from Elegon, with Chelsea, Josh, and Crystal following her. Elegon stood completely still, his pride hurting more than his face. Pride. It sent a chill up his spine. But, it was an important word.

_My Pride. The time has come for you to step up to being a true leader. Take your team into battle and listen to them. They are the only thing that will keep you anchored to your life._

That voice was the same one he kept hearing. After such a long silence, it returned. It gave Elegon a warm feeling and everything that was going on, began to slow down.

Elegon's neck began to shine and a string wrapped itself around his neck, with an empty tag hanging from it. It began to glow red, even without a Crest. Elegon's mind was clear and he felt extremely guilty.

This was his fault. He brought this on himself. He didn't even understand how much his friends cared about him.

He'd lost his first family already, he wasn't about to lose this one. He'd fight to the grave if he had to. He'd never let them walk straight into a deathtrap. Not today. Not ever.

"Wait!" Elegon yelled. "I'm not letting you go! You mean too much to me to let you do this on your own." They stopped and turned to listen to the mocha-skinned boy.

"I might not be the easiest person to deal with, but you guys are my family," he said. "I can't stand back and let Galamon take you away." The next thing that happened surprised him.

They gave him a huge hug.

Elegon blinked, shocked to feel the embrace. His friends really did care about him. How stupid could he be to never see that?

"Sorry to break up the family love, but we need some help!" Hawkmon X yelled at them. The sound of several attack exploding, made the Digidestined remember the fact that their partners were fighting a warlord.

Elegon broke up the hug and decided it was time for him to show his love for his family. His hands glowed grey and his jewel turned blood red. His hands were clenched into the tightest fist he could make.

"Josh, make a shield and try to sneak Chelsea and Ciara closer to Galamon," he told him. "Crystal, stay with me and try to break any attacks that might come our way. No matter what happens, don't back down for a second, got it?"

"Got it!" they agreed.

Elegon and Crystal ran at Galamon, both of them ready to bring the Digimon down. Josh, Ciara and Chelsea, all ran toward Galamon in an opposite direction, trying to keep him distracted so Elegon can go through with whatever he was trying to do.

"X-Ability Activate: Quick Shield!" Josh's head glowed red and the white shield popped up in front of him. Luckily, he had perfect timing, because several rocks on fire almost hit him. The entire park was either on fire or completely dug up. This place was never going to be allowed for kids again. Ever.

"X-Ability Activate: Spell Break!" Crystal's neck glowed red and she held her hands up. The fire from Galamon's attacks almost hit them, but Crystal was able to dissipate them before it was too late. Elegon charged at Galamon, even more determined than before.

"X-Ability Activate: Chaos Punch!" Elegon leaped into the air and his fist collided with his stomach. Galamon was shocked to feel the pain and was quick to grab Elegon out of the air instantly.

"X-Ability Activate: Iron Slam!" Chelsea saw Elegon being grabbed and jumped into the air. Her back glowed red and she brought her leg against his arm, but Galamon was easily able to flick her away. Ciara saw this and her anger rose to a new level.

"X-Ability Activate: Energy Ball!" Ciara's stomach glowed red and her fingers were tingling with electricity. Her palms grew small red orbs of energy and she threw them at Galamon, hitting him in his scared eye.

"I found my power!" Ciara cheered in excitement.

"You brat!" Galamon roared. "You will pay for this! But, you are no concern of me, my plans are about to come into fruition."

"Let our Master go," Omega-Angemon warned him.

"You were my greatest agents, but you have betrayed me," Galamon cackled. "I hoped you could become my Generals after I take over this world and resurrect my father."

"I'd rather you take a breath mint," Elegon said. "Seriously, you smell like a goat's butt. Which is very appropriate since you look like one."

"Shut up you pest!" Galamon told him. "You should be dead. But, luckily, I smell the scent of Pride on you."

"Was that a Gay joke?" Crystal whispered.

"I think so," Josh laughed.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Ciara told them. "Hawkmon X, take that bastard down!"

"Which one?" he asked.

"Just fight!" she yelled.

"Feather Storm!" Hawkmon X flapped his wings in a fury and sent his feathers at Galamon.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon blasted his metal orbs at Galamon, aiming for his arm.

"Blackout!" Zenmon blasted several dark orbs at him, aiming at his eye again.

"Shining Laser!" Patamon X blasted a white laser from his forehead at Galamon's arm.

"Bear Slash!" Bearmon's claws glowed blue and he slashed the air, creating energy waves and sending them at Galamon.

Unfortunately, the attacks were pretty useless. Even worse, the Angemon Brothers were beginning to disappear and were getting too weak to attack him.

"Fools!" Galamon laughed. He swung his sword like a bat, hitting each of the Rookies and throwing them across the playground in every direction. "I am Galamon, son of Daemon! I am nothing to toy with! I am your ruler!" Ciara, Crystal, Chelsea, Josh, and Elegon, screamed in pain and agony, feeling their partner's pain.

"This is the end," Galamon said finally. "With this child, I open the Gate of the Deadly Sins!"

Elegon screamed in pain as he felt his body being ripped apart. His tag was glowing red and his palms were shining grey lights. The sky above them began to grow darker and lightning skittered across the clouds.

Galamon smiled wickedly as a large doorway opened above them. The doorway was completely black with gold writing across it. The doorway opened and let out seven lights of the visual spectrum. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. Purple. The red light quickly hit Elegon, as the other light flew away into the sky.

Elegon's tag began to shine a very bright red light and a symbol etched itself on his tag. The symbol of Pride. A single red trident. Elegon had gained the Crest of Pride.

Galamon laughed evilly as he saw the doorway disappear. But, he was quickly silenced as Elegon began to chuckle quietly. He looked directly at Galamon. His eyes were bloodshot red.

"You idiot," Elegon laughed. "All you've done was made a greater enemy for yourself."

"X-Ability Activate: Chaos Strength!" Elegon's palms were engulfed in red light and he released himself from Galamon's grip. He fell to the ground in a clear motion.

"Zenmon!" Elegon yelled. Zenmon knew what he was thinking and felt the newfound power coming from him. She leaped into the air, glowing grey.

"Zenmon…digivolve too…" The Champion was dress in grey Amazonian battle armor with three pairs of grey wings coming out of her back. Her eyes were both black and white, with long blonde hair flowing from her head. She held a long silver staff in her hands, with a silver tiara around her head, adorned with a red jewel in the center. "…Luciamon!"

"Zen Spirit!" Luciamon floated into the air and showered several lights of energy on their friends. Everyone's Digivice was etched with the symbol of Pride. Digivices glowed and Rookies leapt into the air, ready to renew their fight.

"Dorumon…digivolve too…" The purple and white Digimon jumped into the air and was engulfed in a purple light. Dorumon began to grow and his wings got bigger and the tail he had grew as well, making him look like a bigger version of himself. The claws on the Digimon grew longer and became blood red. "…Dorugamon!"

"Patamon X…digivolve too…" Patamon X flew into the air and was engulfed in a white light. Patamon X changed into a humanoid figure, resembling an angel. The angel had four large white, feathery wings and wore blue and white pants with golden boots. He had nothing on his chest and held a golden staff with a silver blade at each end in his hands. "…Angemon X!"

"Hawkmon X…digivolve too…" Hawkmon X jumped into the air and was engulfed in a red light. Hawkmon X began to changed forms and looked more like a giant eagle. His head grew three sharp horns, one on each side and one on his forehead. His entire body was covered in fire red feathers, except his head was covered in ash white feathers. He grew two more legs, making four large legs and his wings grew large and he had two pairs of them, giving him four wings. His tail feathers were large and red and looked like feathered fans. "…Aquilamon X!"

"Bearmon…digivolve too…" Bearmon grow to a large size and his entire body changed in appearance. He was much bigger and he stood on two legs and a red cape flew from his back. The light dimmed and the rest of his body became apparent. He had an extremely muscular upper body and his forearms were covered in black gauntlets. He held a sword in his right hand and his legs were made of metal. "…Leomon X!"

"Attack!" Elegon commanded. His voice seemed much more aggressive and powerful than before. His tag was burning with the new crest he gained. He was ready to take this fight to a new level.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon flew into the air and blasted Galamon in the head with several metal orbs. Each orb was like a cannonball and Galamon was annoyed at each hit.

"Hand of Destiny!" Angemon X flew above Galamon and blasted a yellow light from his fist and hit Galamon. The holy energy of his attack made Galamon cringe from the power.

"Burning Passion!" Aquilamon X was engulfed in flames as he soared into the air. He dived straight toward Galamon and slashed his wings against his sides.

"Beast Fang Sword!" Leomon X sheathed his sword and roared a mighty battle cry. He lunged at Galamon slashed his against the blue blade, knocking it out of his hand and sending it into the ground.

"Zen Chaos!" Luciamon toke flight and shined her staff into the air, creating two black orbs and two white orbs. The balls of energy were launched at Galamon, hitting him with perfect accuracy.

The Champions threw everything they had at Galamon, trying to destroy him, but the Angemon Brothers knew it wasn't enough. They knew what had to happen in order for Galamon to be defeated.

"My Angel brother," Alpha-Angemon told Angemon X. The Angel stopped fighting and looked at his three former enemies.

"Young Angel," Beta-Angemon addressed. "We have been your opponent for many fights, but even we have come to understand the destruction of Galamon. We know we will never be able to make amends, but we must try to right our wrongs."

"So," Omega-Angemon said," we give you our strength. Take our power and show this demon what it truly means to fight an Angel."

The Angemon Brothers began to glow white and shot a white beam into Angemon X. The Angels disappeared into data, not before smiling at Angemon X. Josh's tag began to glow blue and his head glowed red.

"Dark Inferno!" Galamon stomped his foot into the ground and created a storm of fire. The fire began to reach its way toward Crystal. Josh raced toward her, determined to keep her safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Ever.

"X-Ability Activate: Wind Shield!" Josh's head glowed with power and the air began to churn. He stood in front of Crystal and watched as the air turned into a shield between him and the fire. Crystal looked amazed as she saw the attack being stopped.

Josh's tag shined a bright blue glow and created a crest. The Crest of Valor. Two sky blue falcon wings intertwined to make an X. The crest burned with energy and his Digivice shined a bright white light. Angemon X felt a surge of strength and he began to glow white.

"Angemon X…digivolve too…" Angemon X was stripped of his clothes and covered in white robes. His four wings were replaced by two dove white wings. His head was covered in a pope hat with two wings on the side. His hands were covered in white gloves and several golden pendants. His legs were covered in long white boots and a pair of long white pants. His torso was covered in feathered chest plates and his long brown hair was hidden in white cloth. "…MagnaAngemon X!"

"My name is MagnaAngemon X," the Angel spoke. "I am the Ultimate level form of Patamon X. I am the Angel of Justice! My special attacks are Heavenly Disarray and Golden Feathers. Prepare to feel the true power of an Angel!"

"I thought Dorumon would be the first to go Ultimate!" Chelsea groaned.

"You owe me fifty bucks," Ciara laughed.

"She owes me sixty," Crystal chimed in.

"I get two weeks of no chores," Elegon boasted.

"Stop playing around!" Luciamon yelled at him.

"Let me take this one," MagnaAngemon X told her.

"You think you can defeat me?" Galamon laughed. "I am invincible with my mighty sword. It was created from the last known weapon Digimon in the world. Legend says that a Demon would use it to destroy Earth, but an Angel would use it to save it. Now, watch as I—"Galamon hadn't even realized his sword had been knocked out of his hands.

"Heavenly Disarray!" MagnaAngemon X's gloves glowed yellow as he created three stars. He thought about the Angemon Brothers and their sacrifice as he shot the stars at Galamon. Galamon was thrown back from the force of the attack.

"Dark Inferno!" Galamon slammed his fist into the ground and watched fire rose out and lash itself at the Angel.

"Golden Feathers!" MagnaAngemon X's feathers began to glow gold and they surrounded him in a shield. The fire was absorbed by the feathers and kept MagnaAngemon X, completely safe.

"This is the end Galamon!" MagnaAngemon X bellowed.

"You will not defeat me!" Galamon screamed. "I am Galamon, son of the mighty Daemon! I am undefeatable! The blood of the Demon Lords flow through me!"

"You have no right to call yourself his son," Elegon yelled, his eyes still red.

"This is it!" MagnaAngemon X yelled. He flew at a speed that even Beta-Angemon would've been jealous of. He grabbed the blue sword and raised it into the air. The clouds dispersed and the sun shone through.

"I will not be defeated!" Galamon yelled. He jumped at MagnaAngemon X and held his ugly hands out, ready to attack.

"This is the end!" MagnaAngemon X and Josh said this at the same time. They moved as one person as MagnaAngemon X brought the sword down to Galamon's head and watched the sword stab itself in his head.

Galamon fell to the ground. No sound was heard except the thud of his body hitting the ground. His lifeless body began to turn into data as Galamon was deleted.

The word in his head shined a bright blue light and turned into data itself. The sword began to quickly reformat into a Digi-Egg. White with several light blue markings over it.

Galamon's data turned into a Digi-Egg, but it was completely black. Each of the human Digidestined held out their Purifiers and began to absorb its dark, corrupted data. The Digi-Egg was broken down into binary code and sucked into each Purifier.

Galamon had been erased and defeated.

Several days have passed since their final battle with Galamon.

Elegon had taken a great amount of time, but he was able to calm down. His memory was fuzzy from everything that went through his mind after gaining his crest, except that he won the bet and Chelsea owed him two chore-free weeks.

Chelsea was back to thinking about the only thing she wanted. A normal day without the threat of a Digimon attack. At the moment, she was about to go on a date with Will. He was really amazing and he was an adventurer! But, the one thing she would never say, she was proud of the way things turned out (especially since Elegon hasn't tried to run away lately).

Josh had taken a very long time to realize how important it was that he was the only one with an Ultimate as a partner. He hadn't exactly told anyone what made him help Patamon X digivolve, but it was wanting to save Crystal.

Crystal was almost completely unchanged by the fight. Nothing special really happened to her and she did get the chance to help Elegon get through his issues a little bit. But, she had a new view on the man-whore known as Josh. She might've even had a small crush.

Ciara was nothing but ecstatic. She helped fight a warlord. Found her special power. And got to see and Angel kill a Demon. Nothing could ruin her day, except the fact that Chelsea kept ditching her for her new boyfriend. Ugh! But, she did get to learn Elegon birthday!

The house was buzzing with excitement. The entire Japanese Digidestined had decided to visit, along with their partners. Everybody was talking and Chelsea was driving herself crazy.

"Calm down," Will laughed, grabbing a bag of chips from Chelsea. He was doing his best to help her, but she was crazy. Just how he liked her.

"I will as soon as you get those chips out there and make sure everyone is using a coaster!" she told him. She pushed Will into the mad chaos of people in their living room.

"I guess you weren't all bad," Kari apologized to Elegon.

"Was that an apology?" he asked.

"It's the best you'll get," TK laughed.

"But, don't think for a second I won't have my eye on you," she told him. TK and Kari walked away, letting Elegon get tackled by two more Digidestined.

"You did it!" Davis cheered.

"You're officially a leader!" Tai laughed. "That means you get to wear those goggles as proudly as your crest!"

"That was a Gay joke," Crystal said.

"Definitely," Sora laughed.

"Would someone please find me the dip bowl?" Chelsea screamed, looking for it.

"Would someone please take her off those damn energy drinks," Josh yelled.

"What was that?" Chelsea asked him, holding a wooden spoon.

"Nothing," he said.

Everyone laughed at the two, while Elegon somehow managed to slip out of the room. He made his way to the backyard to give himself a moment of silence. But, he didn't get it, because a familiar face was waiting for him.

"Hello Elegon," she smiled. It was the social worker with horrible timing skills for a visit.

"Hi," he said nervously, hoping a bunch of In-Training Digimon wouldn't run by them.

"I hope everything's all right," she smiled. "I know you love to get into trouble."

"I know you love to ask about it," he countered. "Mind telling me why you're here?"

"I have an important message for you," she smiled. "I'd actually like to hear about what's been going on with you first."

"I'm a teenager," he teased. "I don't think you'd like to hear about my life."

"No, but I'd love to hear about the adventures you've been on in the Digital World," she smiled. Elegon blinked his eyes in confusion. She knew? Of course she did. She was psychic.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she smiled. "My name is Oraclemon. I am very sorry to have never given you a real name to call me." She revealed her eyes. Two shining yellow orbs under a feather tiara on her head.

"You're a Digimon?" he asked.

"No, I'm what you may call a hybrid," she told him. "I can choose to be a Digimon or Human. It's more fun as a human and less dangerous."

Elegon nodded in agreement as he sat down with her and told her his stories. As he thought about everything he went through, he realized how bad he'd been acting to his family. He must've been a real burden. But, for some reason, they still loved him.

As he got closer to the ending, his memory got fuzzy. He still didn't remember what happened after his crest appeared. But, he did remember one thing that Galamon had said. He released his father and the other creatures. Demon Lords he called them. Oraclemon's face seemed to tighten as she heard about them.

"If that is true, you have some work cut out for you," she teased. "I give you my best hopes."

"Wait," he said. "A long time ago, you gave me these goggles as a present. Did my father tell you to give them to me?"

"He actually asked me to keep them until your eighteenth birthday," she said. "But, the stubborn old fool never likes to think things through. I guess you still got them, even though Dynasmon had to make you wear them."

"Then you know where he is," Elegon hoped. "I want to see him."

"Sweetie," she smiled. "Your father is very complicated. I would love for you to meet, but it would be very unwise. He does love you though. Do you remember the day I found you?"

Elegon never forgot it. He was alone on a beach. He couldn't remember which one or why he was there. He was seven-years-old and he was staring at the ocean. He had no place to go and he had no one to be with.

Then, she found him. She picked him up and held him tight. He was young and very vulnerable, but he went with her with no problem. He remembered crying that day, but he never knew why.

"Of course I do," he told her. "I do owe you a lot."

"I did it because I wanted to," she smiled. "I knew so many things about you, but no one was ready to set things into motion to help you. You needed a mother. A family. I gave you exactly what you needed. I was their for your happiness, nothing else. Remember, you will always be needed and loved."

"Thank you," Elegon told her. He gave her a hug and felt Oraclemon's hands squeeze his back.

"I must go," she told him. "I have to let you enjoy this party. You've done something very great. Just know that I am your mother. You father does love you. And your family is inside that house, ready to love you."

"I know," he smiled. Oraclemon walked away, slowly leaving Elegon. When she left, he stood back up and was about to walk back inside, when he realized something. "What work do I have cut out for me?"

The sound of maniacal laughter filled the air. Elegon knew nothing was over. Things had just begun.

"Being a Digidestined sucks," he sighed, walking back into the party.

* * *

**_Elegon: I guess things can never be over, can they? God, I wish I could settle down and live a normal life._**

**_Elegon_****_: As you author, I'd never let that happen!_**

**_Chelsea_****_: They're two Elegons? What the hell?_**

**_Elegon_****_: She knows too much! -disappears-_**

**_Chelsea_****_: I'm going to ignore that for my mental state. Well, things are settling down for now. I'm so happy! But, things aren't over yet. I hope we survive through them! Keep a lookout for Digimon Adventure: Demon Lord Saga!_**


End file.
